The Nanny
by sunkissedx1
Summary: JONAS BROTHERS STORY! Denise calls her distant cousin up complaining that Frankie is getting a little neglected while theyre on tour. Whats the solution? Get a nanny for him of course! When she joins the tour what will the boys do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've been writing for sooo many months, but I never thought to post it. It's really long and I have lots of ideas for it (there's a sequel definitely which I've been writing at the same time as this one, and there might be another after that ) So anyway, give this one a chance, because there's a lot of drama and OMG worthy stuff that's going to happen, not just in this, but in the sequal as well. **

**Just to make it clear, this takes place last year during the summer, as the boys are on their Marvelous Prom Party Tour, rocking it out before they drop their second CD, _Jonas Brothers_.**

**Enjoy!!**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Okay, I'm getting ready. Hold on," Sarah Montez said to her mom on the other end of the phone line. _

_She slipped on her shoes, checked her long curly dark brown hair in the mirror quickly, grabbed her keys and was out the door. She was headed to her close family friend's house across the street, where her mother currently was. _

_She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before walking in. Her mother, Celine, and her neighbor, Cathy, were sitting at the small table in the kitchen, smiling and chatting. Her mother and Cathy had been best friends for ten years. _

_"Hi Cathy," Sarah greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She received on back and a smile. "Hi Sabrina," she called to Cathy's rambunctious seven year old daughter who was watching TV in the living room. _

"_We were just talking about you," Cathy said. _

_Sarah took a seat at the table too, sitting next to Cathy's 9 month old baby who was in his high chair. She amused herself with smiling at the happy baby while she listened._

"_What about?"_

"_Well, my cousin just called. Actually she's my third or fourth cousin, I don't really remember which, but that doesn't matter because we're close anyway. I haven't talked to her in a while because she's been so busy. But anyway, she was going on and on about how she's so busy with her other boys, she feels as though her six year old son is being left out. Well I suggested getting a babysitter, we talked about it for a while, and then I recommended you, since you are the best babysitter we know," Cathy laughed softly. _

"_Okay cool. So they're like going to call me or something?" _

"_Well, since the school year is almost over, and my cousin will need a sitter for a while, we thought it might be fun if you stayed with them for the summer, you know, as sort of a live in baby sitter. An au-pair or nanny if you will. She could really use the help," Cathy said, hoping she could convince the teen to agree. _

_She hated to hear how stressed her cousin was, and it would be a wonderful thing for all involved. _

"_Are you serious? For like, the whole summer? I don't know…" Sarah's voice trailed off as she ran a hand over her curls after she saw Cathy's nod. "I don't even know these people. I mean, I'm sure they're great, Cathy, but won't it be kind of… awkward?"_

"_You'll get to meet them before hand, if you agree of course. And I promise you you'll never get bored. You'll even get paid extremely well." _

_Sarah's mom finally spoke. "You've been saying how you need a summer job."_

"_Yeah but mom, I'll be missing so much. My friends, mostly, and not to mention soccer." Sarah was a very competitive soccer player. She played all year round, and was even on more than one team. She loved the sport and couldn't really picture a summer without it, or her friends for that matter. _

"_I think it might be a good idea," her mom said. "But you don't have to make a decision yet. Just think about it okay?" _

_She couldnt believe her mother of all people was suggesting that she spend the summer away from home with a bunch of strangers. Her parents were pretty conservative, and she was the oldest of three, so she didnt get much slack. It was a little suspicious, but Sarah decided to push it out of her mind. _

_**Three weeks later**- _

_In between studying for her five regents' (state tests that show on your college transcript), soccer, and having fun with her friends, Sarah had been debating with the idea of spending the summer away from home. She hadn't gotten many more details from Cathy, but she was informed that the cousin and her youngest son would be flying out for two days so they could meet. Sarah had decided that she should at least give them a chance. Who knew? Maybe it would turn out to be fun._

_At the current moment, Sarah was once again making her way over to Cathy's house. This time she took a little more care in her appearance, and made sure she looked at presentable as possible. She straightened her Hollister t-shirt and fixed her denim Bermuda shorts before heading out the door. She hadn't seen the people arrive at Cathy's house, but she knew they were there already. She knocked on the door, this time waiting for a response. _

_She was greeted by Cathy at the door and was let in. She saw Cathy's cousin sitting in a chair, with baby Alex on her lap. _

_"Sarah, this is Denise. Denise, my lovely neighbor, Sarah."_

_Sarah smiled politely at the beautiful woman and touched baby Alex's hand. She sat down in the same spot she was just three weeks ago and spoke. "Nice to meet you."_

"_It's great to meet you as well. Frankie!" the woman called into the other room. A little boy, looking to be about Sarah's seven year old brother's age, maybe a little younger, came running into the kitchen with Sabrina tagging along behind. _

"_Say hi, Frankie. This is Sarah, the girl Aunt Cathy's been telling you about," Denise said smiling. Frankie waved shyly and snuggled up to his mom. She laughed amused._

"_Hey, Frankie. How are you?" Sarah asked. This kid was really adorable. _

"_Good," he mumbled as his mother patted down his wavy brown hair. Sarah smiled at him whole heartedly. _

_She spent the half hour just listening to her mother, Denise, and Cathy talk before they got down to business. Sarah was holding Alex in her arms, attempting to make him keep his pacifier in his mouth, which he continually spat out. _

"_So Sarah, I'm so glad to finally meet you. You seem like a really lovely girl and I've heard so many great things about you." Denise said to her. Sarah blushed slightly. _

"_Thank you," she replied._

"_Going by first impressions and your mother and Cathy's word, I want to ask you if you would like to spend the summer with me and my family. You know, to help me out with Frankie and all. It really won't be boring at all, I can promise you that." _

_Cathy chimed in before Sarah could respond. "She has three other sons. I think you'll like them." Sarah raised her eyebrows at her mom. _

_She couldn't believe her parents were agreeing to this; her living with four boys over the summer was far from what she knew her parents would allow, but for some reason, she was practically being forced to go. _

"_And we'll be traveling the whole time so you'll get to see a lot of the country," Denise added, smoothing her short dark hair._

_Sarah thought about this for a moment. She definitely always had wanted to travel, and this woman seemed amazingly nice and someone she wouldnt mind working for. That Frankie kid was also so adorable. She could pass up a summer of fun with her friends and her sports, right? _

"_You know, I think I just might," Sarah said with a smile, and Denise beamed at her. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything but can I just ask you why you're travelling so much? Is it work or something?" _

"_Dear, you're not being nosy at all. If you're going to be joining my family and myself, you should know ahead of time. We're actually on tour right now," Denise said waiting for Sarah's reaction._

"_I'm sorry. Did you just say tour? What kind of tour? Like a musical tour? Like concerts?" Sarah asked in disbelief, eyes wide. She had to be kidding. There was just no way._

_Denise nodded happily. "Yup, that kind of tour. You see, my other three sons, Kevin, Joe, and Nick, are a part of a band you might know called the Jonas Brothers."_

_Sarah swore her heart stopped beating there. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. The Jonas Brothers? THE Jonas Brothers? She couldn't believe her ears. "You're kidding right?"_

_Denise shook her head. "Nope."_

"_Oh my god I love their music! And all those times that Sabrina said that the Jonas Brothers were her cousins, I thought she was lying!" she said to herself out loud. The three older women laughed. _

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

That's how Sarah Montez ended up on tour and becoming best friends with the hottest band out there right now. It was July now, and the tour had been under way for quite some time now. By the time Sarah finished her finals and regents', the tour was nearing the halfway point. She was so excited; she didn't even care (much) about missing out on summer at home. She had packed for an entire week, making sure she had everything she would be needing for two and a half whole months on the road. Being the heavy packer that she was, that meant having two large suitcases and two big duffle bags, along with a large "carry on" tote. On the day of her final regents, Sarah spent her last day with her friends, goofing off and having a good time. She was really sad to be leaving them, but she was super pumped to be going on tour (Something she had always dreamt of doing) with the Jonas Brothers nonetheless. They were excited for her too and promised to keep in touch every day.

She wasn't an obsessive fan though; she was just really into their music. She had downloaded their first album a while back, and listened to it all the time. When they had started to be played on the Disney channel, she realized that not only were they extremely talented musically, but they were pretty darn attractive. She promised herself that she would be cool though, and didn't Google them to know every little thing about them before she joined the tour. It would be extremely weird, and she wanted to impress the boys, not creep them out.

When she arrived to the tour near the end of June, she was greeted by Denise and her husband, Paul. Frankie had also been there, but the other boys were currently held up in a radio interview and meet and greet. She didn't get to meet them until later, but when she did, she had to admit she was speechless. Luckily for her, she managed to control her star struck-ness and quickly got used to the fact that this was now her life.

The boys were just finishing up signing posters for the last few radio contest winners. Sarah had been chatting with Frankie and Denise, both of whom seemed happy that she was there. She tried her hardest to keep cool, but she really was fighting back the nervous butterflies that were growing in her stomach.

Finally when the last fans left and the last pictures were taken, the boys were free to leave the station. They entered the lounge that Denise, Frankie, and Sarah were in with their father, eager to finally meet the girl who would be joining them for the rest of the tour. Joe led the boys into the room, not wanting to wait another minute.

Sarah stood along with Denise as the boys and their father entered the room. They stopped in front of her, smiling, but she didn't notice the "looks" the boys were giving her because she was trying too hard not to scream. Kevin noticed Joe had not stopped checking the girl out, who he had to admit, was really pretty, and discreetly elbowed him in the side. Fortunately for Nick, he had pulled himself together in time enough to not get his ribs punctured by Kevin's elbow.

"Sarah, these are my sons, Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Boys, this is Sarah."

They all smiled, shook her hand, and said their version of "Hello" ("What's up?", "How's it going?" "Nice to meet you"). "Okay, let's get going and you guys can talk more on the bus," Denise said, leading the entire group out of the station after thanking the radio people again.

Sarah was still really nervous and ran a hand through some of her extremely long curls, which ran a little past mid back. Kevin was the first to break the silence that had followed them down the hall.

"So where are you from?" he asked her politely.

"Um, New York. Long Island actually," she replied.

"That's pretty awesome. We're originally from New Jersey," Nick added.

"Really? That's cool," she replied.

"So how old are you?" Joe asked, kind of pushing Kevin aside so he could walk next to her. That earned him another elbow from Kevin, which hurt more than the first one, and a scolding look from Nick.

"I'm sixteen. My birthday was May sixth," she said smiling. She was happy to finally be sixteen and her semi-large party had been fantastic.

"I'm seventeen, but eighteen on August sixteenth," he replied, grinning.

"That's pretty awesome," she stated, her big brown eyes catching his lighter ones for a moment before she looked away.

"May sixth… isn't that the day we did Bamboozle?" Kevin asked his brothers, unintentionally making conversation and intentionally ignoring Joe.

The other boys thought for a second. "Yeah, I think that was the date," Joe agreed.

"Oh yeah, my friend was there. I read the list of bands on her concert t-shirt the next day," Sarah said, laughing softly.

"So you're a fan?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of those obsessed girls who knows everything about you and has a million posters covering her walls. I just think you're music is amazing. I listen to it all the time," she replied.

The boys looked flattered, and they all seemed to perk up a bit after realizing she just didnt like them for thier looks.

"What's your favorite song of mine – er- ours," Joe corrected himself.

Kevin slapped him on the back of the head. Sarah laughed.

"That's kind of a hard question. I really like Time for Me to Fly and I Am What I Am, but I guess I have to say my favorite is Please Be Mine," she stated.

"Really? You know that was the first song we ever wrote together?" Kevin asked.

"That is so awesome. It's an amazing song," Sarah responded.

The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other and by the end, after finding out that the boys were extremely normal and really nice, Sarah knew she had made the right choice in agreeing to take the job.

The next day, Sarah got her first taste of stardom.

The boys had to play at the San Diego Fair, and their good friend Miley Cyrus had surprised them with a visit. Sarah was amazed to find that the girl was actually nice, and she even got the hint that Miley had a little (well, actually big) crush on Nick, even though she had the feeling that Nick didn't like her in that way yet. She flirted with him the entire time, and was pretty obvious about it. Miley was allowed to introduce the boys' performance, and to a large welcoming they rocked the stage. Sarah was totally into the show, it being her first Jonas Brothers show ever, and she was left with an incredible excitement for the rest of the summer.

**What'd you think? Huh? **

**Okay so this is just the beginning of a longgggg story with a sequal and i think even maybe a third installment. I have most of the first two parts written, and I have so many ideas. I honestly like the sequel better, so sit through this one, because it just gets better and better!**

**Don't forget to review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! One review! THank you so much! I understand though; this story hasnt really taken off yet. BUT there is soooo much more to come, so just sit tight, and enjoy the ride **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Now, two weeks later, she was comfortable with her surroundings. "Frankie! What do you want to do?" she said to the little boy. They were currently sitting in the lounge of the tour bus, flipping through the TV channels.

"I know! I want to play Webkinz!" he exclaimed.

Sarah laughed and sighed with relief. She really didn't feel like doing anything with him at the moment, even though it was her job to keep an eye on him and him out of trouble. She helped Frankie set up the laptop and got him to the website, then left him alone, knowing that he could stay there for hours on end. She ventured into the kitchen area of the bus, finding the boys sitting there doing different things.

Kevin was on his laptop, Joe was playing with his iPhone, and Nick was changing the strings on one of his many guitars.

"What's up, Sarah?" Kevin asked when he quickly glanced up from his laptop.

"Frankie's playing Webkinz so you guys can entertain me now," she said, leaning back on the cushiony seat next to Nick.

Joe smiled at her and put his iPhone down.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" he suggested.

"Sure I guess. What do you have in mind?" Sarah asked.

Nick strummed his guitar a few times and then launched into the chorus of one of their new songs, Just Friends.

"I don't think you want to start a movie now, we're going to pulling into the place in about thirty minutes," Big Rob, the boys' body guard, said, coming into this seating area from the front of the bus.

"Well there goes that idea," Joe said.

"Hey Kevin, where are we today again?" Sarah asked him.

"Um, Massachusetts. Actually Six Flags New England," he replied.

"Dude, that is so cool. Do you think we'll be able to ride some rides?" Nick asked eagerly, standing up to put his guitar away.

"I hope so," Joe said.

"Twenty minutes 'til we pull in guys," Big Rob called from the front of the bus.

The boys immediately got up, put their stuff away and fought each other for the bathroom mirror. Nick actually prevailed this time but was out in a flash; he never needed long to get ready or check his reflection for that matter. Kevin and Joe on the other hand were "fixing their hair" and couldn't do it with the other within the nearest five feet.

"Jeez guys, cut it out already," Nick called to them.

He had returned to the couch and was sipping a Diet Coke. Sarah had gone to the back to get Frankie and help him put his things away. She got him his shoes so he could put them on, and then sent him out to sit with Nick so she could check on her own appearance. She reached into her bunk and got out her small compact mirror. It was tiny, but it would have to do for now, seeing as Kevin and Joe were still pushing each other out of the bathroom.

After applying some more mascara, climbing into her bunk to change out of the soccer shorts and random t-shirt she was wearing into her layered pink and grey tank tops and denim Bermuda shorts, and fixing her hair so it wasn't all over the place (not that it needed much since she had done it after her shower that morning), she put the mirror away and went out to meet Frankie and Nick.

"You look really nice," Nick complimented her as she entered that part of the bus.

Sarah couldn't help but blush. Seriously, he didn't need to tell her that, she hadn't even tried to look cute or anything. He was just too sweet. She couldn't help but blush slightly as she replied with thanks.

To her surprise Kevin was already there too, hair perfectly straightened (not that it needed much since he had straightened it this morning after his shower).

"The bus stopped," he stated as he looked out the window. They were in the parking lot of the theme park.

Sarah laughed, "I can tell. Man your fans can yell," she added.

As soon as the bus had stopped, fans had spotted it and surrounded it. Big Rob was the first off the bus to check in with the rest of the security at the park, some of which was already putting up barricades around the bus.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing," Joe said, finally coming out of the bathroom.

They sat around for a few minutes talking and waiting for the okay to get off the bus. Big Rob said it was only okay for Sarah and Frankie to leave the bus at the moment, so they said "See you in a few" to the guys and followed Big Rob off the bus.

Sarah exited the bus with Frankie's hand in hers. His parents had already left the bus and she wanted to keep him close by, knowing how crazy the fans could get. As soon as the fans spotted him, screams of Frankie's name filled the air. He smiled shyly at some particularly loud fans and ran over to his mom as soon as he spotted her. Sarah followed him carefully as she squinted against the sun. She had forgotten her sunglasses on the kitchenette table.

"Well, Sarah, I don't think we'll be needing you much at the moment, so you can kind of just hang out for the time being," Denise told her after a few minutes of small talk.

It was only three o clock and the show wouldn't start 'til seven. There was so much time to kill.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take Frankie on any rides?" Sarah offered, wanting to see the park while they were there.

"Actually Frankie and I were going to spend some quality time together today and we decided to go on the rides together. Right Frank?" Denise asked happily.

Her energetic son smiled back and bounced excitedly.

"Yup, Mommy."

"Oh okay," Sarah replied, slightly disappointed.

"As soon as Big Rob gets it coordinated with the security here, were going to try and get you and the boys on some of the rides too. You all deserve a little fun that doesn't involve music or tour buses," Denise laughed.

Sarah smiled excitedly. "That's great. I need to go grab my sunglasses from the bus though, I can't stand the squinting," she said with a laugh and strolled back over to the bus.

As she was stepping on, however, the boys seemed to be ready to get off. They all sported sunglasses of their own – Nick was donning his red ones, Joe a pair of dark black ones, and Kevin a pair of aviators. In Nick's hands, she noticed, was her own pair of oversized black sunglasses.

He handed them to her with a smile. "I thought you might want these," he said.

This kid could not get any sweeter. "Thanks, I was actually just coming back for them."

She slipped them on her face as the boys said that Big Rob told them they could finally exit the bus. She had missed the disapproving look Joe secretly sent Nick as she was putting on her glasses.

"Good. Your mom said that they were arranging it so we could actually ride some rides."

"Awesome!" all three boys exclaimed. Sarah turned around and led the boys back out of the bus.

The screams got louder as soon as the boys were visible. They all smiled and waved at the fans that were watching them, but were eager to find out more on the ride situation. Big Rob gave them the run down. They were to be accompanied by four other body guards, including Big Rob, and they were to have the next two hours to ride rides. They were also given passes to cut the lines, and had the option of being golf carted around the entire park.

"Pass on the golf cart," the boys all immediately said.

For the next two hours, the four of them had fun touring the park and riding the rides. The boys had even convinced Sarah to go on the Batman rollercoaster, which had been a tough task, seeing as she was extremely afraid of any roller coaster. She sat in between Kevin and Joe, kept her eyes shut the entire time, and screamed her lungs out. When they got off the ride, the boys teased her to no end.

"Remind me why I agreed that that was a good idea," Sarah said, looking back at the ride she just got off of and wincing.

"I think I lost some hearing in my left ear," Kevin joked, rubbing his ear.

"You should have seen your face," Joe exclaimed.

Sarah forced a sarcastic smile but was still feeling a little woozy from the ride. Nick, who had been walking next to her, put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting matter after seeing her face a little pale.

"You okay?" he asked, trying to hide his laughter because Joe was doing a silent impression of Sarah on the ride.

Sarah was all too aware of his strong arm draped across her shoulders but pretended to be cool.

"Yeah, I'll be okay if you guys would stop laughing at me," she said, playfully whacking Nick in the side, evidently hitting a weak spot which caused him to move away quickly to avoid being tickled again.

They continued around the park towards another large rollercoaster since that was what Kevin and Joe had decided they wanted to ride. They were already heading to the line with some security flanking them closely, but Sarah hung back with Big Rob. Nick looked like he wanted to go on the roller coaster with his brothers but chose to hang back too.

"Go, ride, have fun," Sarah said, trying to shoo him onto the ride.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll stay here with you," he said, moving away from the entrance of the ride to stand next to her.

"No really. Go on the ride. I'll be fine without you guys for a few minutes. Besides, Big Rob's here to protect me," she replied, motioning to the large body guard.

"I don't want to ride this one. I'd rather be right here," he said, holding her gaze the entire time. This made her blush again and she had to look away for a second. Really, this kid was too cute.

"That's really nice of you," she replied, catching his eye again.

Nick stood up a little straighter. "What can I say, I'm a nice guy," he said with mock cockiness.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "That you are."

They walked, with Big Rob and another security guard on either side of them, to the exit of the ride a little ways down the park. They leaned against the fence that blocked off the lines for another ride and spent the time trying to guess which one of the cars the other boys were in. They also pointed out unusual things they saw, usually on other people. ("Look at that hat!" "Who wears high socks in the middle of summer?" "That bush looks like Kevin!").

During the fifteen minutes that passed, Sarah didn't even realize that Nick had moved closer and closer to her. By the time she noticed, her hand had brushed against his on the fence railing a total of four times. This guy was smooth and by now, she had fully gotten the hint that he had some sort of interest in her. She was determined to do everything in her power not to let that affect how she reacted around him, or to let him know that she was catching on.

Kevin and Joe met up with them a few minutes later, still both beaming from the ride.

"How are you feeling, Sarah?" Kevin asked her, some concern in his voice.

Sarah smiled graciously. She couldn't believe how great these boys were. She had just met them less than three weeks ago, and they were already concerned about her.

"Good news. The doctors said I'll live. But only if I don't go on any more roller coasters," Sarah joked.

The boys laughed with her as they continued on their way around the park. Fortunately, they were lucky enough to avoid being attacked by crazed fans, and they got to the sound check at five o'clock in one piece. The boys joined the rest of their band on stage and began tuning instruments and voices. They checked their microphones and sang the chorus of a few of their songs. Sarah stayed on the side of the stage, watching intently. Thirty five minutes, three water bottles, and one sound check later, the boys were ushered back to the area where the bus was.

"Alright boys, we've got one hour and twenty minutes until show time," their dad announced when everyone was back in the bus. The boys had grabbed their concert clothes and some other stuff they needed to get ready. Everyone was going to be let into a staff building within the park, not too far from where they were. "Let's get ready, maybe eat a little dinner, and start get pumped for the show."

The Jonas family, Sarah, the rest of the band, and Big Rob were flanked by a number of security guards as they walked to the secured building. They were in a sort of makeshift conference room, which was set up with a spread of dinner (pasta among other things). Frankie was the first to run into the room and inspect it, closely followed by everyone else.

They all ate, got ready, and got excited for the show. The boys did amazing and the fans were so loud. Sarah kept Frankie entertained throughout the second half of the show because he got bored. After all, that was her job. When the concert was over, the boys had about a twenty minute break before their meet and greet. After another hour and a half of meeting fans, everyone piled up onto the repacked bus and they prepared to roll out.

* * *

**I just kind of want to make things a little clear. This story is definitely going to be A LOT of fluff. There will be some drama, but NOT as much as there is in the sequel. This is kinda just a cute intro to the main drama. But, I still love it so there's only one thing left for me to say (write? type?)**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank the many people reading this story. I'm just gunna assume that I'm doing something right since not many people are reviewing, but there are a bunch of people reading. So anyways... here's the next chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

They drove all night to the next location, Connecticut, and in the morning they got a day room at the nearest hotel to take proper showers and have a good breakfast. They had all woken up, trudged into the hotel in their pajamas (unseen by fans) and called dibs on the first showers. They had gotten two rooms for just the Jonas family and Sarah which just so happened to be conjoined.

Kevin and Nick were the fastest to call the first showers, so they took each of the two showers while everyone else basically sat around waiting for them to be finished.

Sarah curled up on the bed in the room and turned on the TV. She was alone, aside from Kevin, who was taking his shower, and she felt like she could fall back asleep. As she was drifting off, Joe strolled in through the conjoined door and plopped down beside her.

"What'chya doin'?" he asked her, as her eyes opened wide.

"I was kinda almost sleeping, Joseph" she replied, lifting her head a little to meet his innocent gaze with a mock glare.

"Yeah I noticed," he said grinning, turning her fake glare into a real one.

"Did you drink a Red Bull or something?" He responded with an enthusiastic nod.

Sarah uncurled her body and sat up on the edge of the bed crossing her legs Indian style, glancing at the TV briefly.

"Where's Frankie?"

"Uh, I think my mom is forcing him into the shower cause Nick's done already," Joe replied, flipping onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Don't you have to shower?"

"Yeah, after Kevin I guess," Joe said, now sitting on the edge of the bed. She chuckled at the fact that he couldn't sit still.

"But I was gunna go after Kevin," she said.

She was bored so she decided to bait him into a fight, knowing that he was completely unpredictable and he could take that comment anywhere.

"Well then, looks like we're showering together," he said casually, looking at her for her reaction.

She blushed madly, but quickly willed it away. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her.

"You wish, Joseph. You wish," she countered.

He smiled at her and reached over her legs for the remote. She quickly grabbed it and put it out of his reach.

"Hey, let me have that," he said, now extending his body to try and get the remote.

She leaned away from him to keep the remote out of his reach.

"Nope" she said, smiling. Joe seemed to give up as he sat back up straight.

Sarah sat up too, keeping a tight hold on the remote, and smirked triumphantly. Before she knew it, Joe was tickling the heck out of her.

She flailed and wiggled, trying to get out of his grasp, all the while laughing hysterically, but he had somehow managed to pin her down. "Joe… stop… please… Joe," she said in between her laughter.

"Only if you give me the remote," he said, not letting up his tickling, grin on his face the entire time.

She managed to catch her breath enough to utter one word. "Never." His response was more tickling and she did more flailing.

"Please… stop… Joe!" she exclaimed with laughter. He refused to stop and she was completely out of breath by now. "Fine, you win, here," she panted, handing him the remote.

As she was moving her arm up to give him the remote, Kevin walked out of the bathroom, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a grey t shirt.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, looking at the two.

Sarah blushed when she realized how this could have looked to Kevin. Joe was still practically on top of her but he now had the remote in his hands and moved off of her and smugly changed the channel. She was still in the process of trying to catch her breath.

"Nope, I was just proving a point," Joe said smartly. Sarah whacked him. "What?" he said defensively.

"You cheated," she stated simply. "And besides, Kevin is finished now so you have to take a shower. And all that was for nothing."

Kevin rolled his eyes at the pair and walked back into the other room to see what everyone else was up to.

"Well, you can take a shower first and I can watch TV now and relish in my amazing victory," Joe said.

"Fine, whatever." She grabbed her overnight bag that contained everything she needed to get ready and entered the shower.

Thirty-five minutes later she was out of the shower dressed in a white denim mini skirt (which she made sure to wear shorts under since she knew she would be doing a lot of running around), a navy v-neck top, and navy flip flops. Her hair and makeup were done and she was ready for breakfast.

"Wow, took you long enough," Joe said from the bed.

His eyes widened when he looked over at her though. She looked really pretty in her outfit. She looked at him and he had apparently already taken a shower because he was wearing a different set of clothes and his hair was wet.

"Nice hair," she shot back, looking at his wet, wavy hair.

"Well, if someone wouldn't have taken so long, I might have been able to do it."

"Please, Joseph, you take longer to do your hair than I do."

Joe just smiled at her and stood up, making his way to the now vacant bathroom.

Nick walked into the room then. "You guys ready? We're going to IHOP for breakfast."

He took one glance at Sarah and couldn't help but stare. It was moments like this that made him realize that he really had a crush on her.

"Wow, you look… really pretty," he said to her shyly, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Sarah blushed and looked down at herself. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she said sweetly.

She didn't know what she was going to do with him. He was just so sweet.

"I'm still doing my hair," Joe called from the bathroom, over the scream of the hairdryer.

"Well, put a hat on and finish it later. I'm hungry," Nick called back.

Sarah grabbed her cell phone and slipped it into the back pocket of her skirt and linked her arm with Nick's.

"Shall we?" she asked, laughing.

"I believe we shall," he replied in a horrible British accent which she thought was adorable. "Peace, dude." He called to his brother as they entered the other room.

Frankie ran up to her and gave her a hug around the middle. He had been asleep when they had gotten their day rooms so this was the first time he was seeing her all day.

"Morning, Frankie." She smiled down on him. Nick had reluctantly let go of her arm so she could hug the six year old back, but his arm did not lose the warmth of hers.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Joe's still doing his hair," Nick said, rolling his eyes a little so Sarah could see. She giggled.

Kevin grabbed one of his hats and went to go retrieve Joe. They emerged a few seconds later, Joe's now dry but extremely wavy hair mostly concealed by a fashionable hat. They all trudged down to the lobby where they met a rented black SUV that they could take to IHOP.

"I want to sit next to Sarah!" Frankie exclaimed immediately and was met with amused laughs from everyone.

"Looks like someone's got a little crush," Kevin said with a chuckle.

Little did he know, Nick was holding back his blush, and Joe's heart seemed to quicken for a second.

Sarah sat in between Kevin and Frankie, while Joe and Nick sat in the back row of the SUV. The trip to IHOP was, as expected, full of laughs. They got back to the hotel and were told that they had several hours before they needed to get to the theater to do a sound check.

They all pretty much went their separate ways. Frankie and Sarah went onto the bus to get some of his toys to play with, Kevin was making phone calls to friends he hadn't talked to in a while, Nick had decided to do some school work even though it was summer, and Joe was strumming an acoustic guitar alone, maybe writing a new song.

Frankie and Sarah re-entered the Jonas hotel room with Power Ranger action figures in hand. They were going to play in the room, whatever game Frankie had decided to make up that day. Nick was sitting at the little two person table near the window in the room, books spread open.

"Hey, Sarah. When you get the chance, do you think you could help me out here?" he asked while she and Frankie were in the middle of playing the game.

"Franklin, give me a second please," she asked him politely, and he nodded.

She stood up from her spot (which was kneeling by the bed so they could use it as a desert), straightened her skirt, and walked over to stand behind Nick.

"What's the question?"

Nick was all too aware of her sweet smelling perfume and he questioned his judgment that it was a good idea to ask her for help. He had a feeling that she was smart, and he knew that she was older than him, so he figured that she would be able to help. He didn't account for the fact that he got flustered when she was this close to him.

"Um… uh… oh yeah." He finally knocked some sense into himself, but mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. "Could you help me with this problem? I can't factor it," he said, pointing to it with his pencil.

She pulled the page closer to her a few inches so she could see it better and tried to factor it quickly in her mind. Not succeeding (her brain was seriously on vacation from school as well), she reached for his pencil.

"Can I see this for a second?" she asked, motioning to his pencil.

He looked up at her and nodded. She focused back on the problem and wrote out a bit of work, all the while not realizing that Nick was staring at her. He had watched as she flipped her long locks over her shoulder, exposing some of her neck towards him as she bent over the paper to try the problem. He noticed her nose wrinkle up cutely as she tried to figure it out.

"Oh, duh," she muttered under her breath, turning back to Nick.

He quickly looked down at his paper, pretending that he had not just been staring creepily at her.

"Okay, you have to use the quadratic equation because this doesn't factor normally." She handed back his pencil and their fingers brushed for a moment.

Sarah played it off quickly, but her fingers were tingling at the spot that he touched.

"Oh, okay," he said, bending his head down over his paper to hide his blush. He scribbled down the formula and when he thought he was okay, he looked back at Sarah. "Is this right? I can never seem to remember it."

Sarah glanced at his paper. "Yup, you got it," she said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks," he said sincerely, his eyes lingering on hers before he went back to his problem.

Sarah smiled to herself as she walked back over to Frankie who was now sprawled on the bed, playing Power Rangers by himself, in a bored manner.

The show went great, as usual, and the boys rocked hard. They finished their meet and greet tiredly, and trooped onto the bus where everyone except Big Rob was waiting. The boys collapsed on the couches in the back lounge, the rest of the group following them to the back. Frankie was already sleeping in his bunk, so Sarah plopped down next to Kevin and Mr. Jonas stood in the aisle. Mrs. Jonas handed Nick a Diet Coke and patted his sweaty hair lightly.

"Okay guys, and girls, we have two choices here. We could sleep on the bus tonight, wake up on Long Island (New York) in the morning, and get a day room," he paused for a second looking at their non responsive faces, "or, we can catch the ferry over tonight, and get a hotel room for the night."

"Ferry!" was exclaimed by all the kids.

"Okay then. We should be there in about a half an hour. Pack an overnight bag and get ready," Paul said, going to the front of the bus to tell Big Rob and the bus driver.

"I call first shower!" Kevin exclaimed, springing up from his seat.

"Second!" Nick called quickly.

Sarah looked at Joe and laughed. He was usually the third to shower, even though he took the longest to get ready (on most occasions).

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her, a smile sneaking onto his face.

She just smirked at him, laughter still in her eyes. Joe quickly stood up and bent over to hug her, his still damp body covering hers.

"Ew! Get off, you're all gross!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice kind of down as to not wake up Frankie.

He squeezed her one last time to make sure she got the full effect, and let her go, moving towards the tiny closets to grab the clothes he needed for the next couple of hours. "You're unbelievable," she called after him, wiping off her arms with a grossed out look on her face.

"And you love it," he said, throwing his clothes into his bag and grabbing pajama bottoms out of the closet. S

he couldn't think of anything to say back, so she just left the grossed out look on her face and watched him go about his business before deciding that she should get her stuff too.

* * *

**So that's the next chapter. Who's do you think she likes more? Because there are definitely a few Jonases that want her attention, right? Anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**Tell me in a review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Gosh. Thank you SOOOO much for the great reviews!! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, because I have big plans for it! Ah, seriously those reviews made my day!! **

**So anyway, without further adeiu, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PS: Yes, Joe's birthday is August 15. I got his and Nick's dates confused . Thanks for pointing that out. **

* * *

The next morning she woke up to someone jumping on her bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," and excited Frankie exclaimed.

"Morning, Frank. What time is it?" Sarah asked groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Um… I don't know, but I want to go swimming!" he said loudly.

Sarah refrained from wincing. She rolled over with difficulty as Frankie was still on top of her legs, and squinted at the clock on the night stand. It read 9:36 and she groaned softly. She could easily sleep for another five hours but she forced herself out of bed.

"Don't you think it's kind of early to go swimming? And aren't you hungry? Did you eat breakfast?" Sarah asked, swinging her legs (which had now been freed) out of bed.

She slipped on her glasses (she wore contacts) and looked in the mirror as she passed it on her way to the bathroom. Wow, her hair was a mess, there was a crease mark across her cheek from her pillow, she had put her glasses on crooked, and her pajamas were extremely wrinkled. She laughed at herself under her breath.

"I think mom and dad went to go get bagels. I don't know when they'll be back," Frankie said, sitting on the bed that Sarah had just got out of and watching her.

She told him to wait a second while she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and all those other 'just woke up' things.

"Okay, now that I'm more awake, let's see what time this pool is open," Sarah said, walking over to the hotel information book that was on the dresser and flipping it open. "Frankie, it doesn't open until 11. We have a little while till then."

Frankie looked disappointed but nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll wait," he said solemnly.

But within a few seconds, his mood changed (oh, little kids) and he was dragging Sarah into the Jonas room (their rooms were conjoined again).

"Good morning guys," she said to the boys who were sitting/laying on their beds, still in their pajamas also, making it easier for her to not care about her appearance. After all, it WAS the Jonas Brothers, but over the past three weeks she had become less and less caring about impressing the guys.

"Morning," they mumbled back.

The TV was on and a random cartoon was playing but they were obviously not paying much attention. Sarah flopped down next to Kevin who was sprawled on his back on his bed, and stared at the ceiling with him.

"This is fun," she said sarcastically when he didn't speak. She guessed he hadn't had his coffee yet. He didn't have time to reply because the Jonas parents strolled in with two large bags.

"Food's here," Denise called. All four boys sat up immediately and started for the bagels.

"Mmm, New York bagels. I missed these," Joe said, grabbing a sesame seed bagel out of the bag along with the cream cheese and a knife. Bagels were not bagels if they weren't from New York. They had been to states who basically didn't know what bagels were.

Sarah had forgotten where they were today. She was back home, back on the Island, and she had completely forgotten. Sure she had only been away for two weeks, but still, she had missed everyone and everything terribly. However, the past two weeks had been the most amazing in her entire life. It was a weird feeling to be basically home, but staying in a hotel.

"We're going to leave for the venue at two," Paul said casually as everyone was fashioning their breakfast.

Sarah helped Frankie butter his plain bagel, and then proceeded to spread cream cheese over her own bagel. Breakfast was uneventful to an extent (Joe managed to spill orange juice all over Nick), and pretty soon Frankie was bugging Sarah to go swimming again.

"Okay, we still have a lot of time to kill, but I need to go grab my bathing suit from the bus," Sarah said to Frankie, who agreed to go with her.

She went back to her room to grab her phone not caring that she was still in her tank and pajama shorts, and Big Rob escorted her and Frankie out to the bus.

She rummaged through one of her suitcases that was under the bus, hoping to find at least one of her bathing suits. She groaned as she pushed clothes around, not seeing any sign of them.

"Do you need to grab yours too, Frank?" she asked, her voice muffled because she was in the luggage compartment.

"Nope. I have it in the hotel room. First rule of touring, Sarah. Always bring your bathing suit," he grinned at her as he said this smartly.

She laughed at him; she loved this kid. Finally, after a few more minutes, she found one of her bathing suits. It was a navy blue Roxy bikini with white lettering and flower designs on it. Not her first choice since it basically covered all the essentials and not much else, but she couldn't find her tankini bathing suit and she was tired of looking. She reminded herself that she wore that bathing suit all the time and she had seen people wear less to the beach.

Big Rob closed the compartment when she got out and they trooped back up to the hotel room to get changed. Sarah thanked Big Rob and they did their handshake (yes, she had a handshake with Big Rob already. They had gotten tight backstage one day and she was so bored she decided to make up a handshake with him. It had taken a little bit of convincing on her part, but it turned out really cool). Frankie rushed into his room so he could grab his bathing suit and Sarah went to go change in her room.

She put a lacy pink cami and denim shorts over her bathing suit, but as she was grabbing a towel, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sarah! It's so good to hear from you!" her mom exclaimed from the other line.

"Mom, I just talked to you two days ago," she laughed.

"Yeah well, I miss you. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew what time the show was tonight. I wanted to see if we'll be able to make it down to see you, because your Aunt Terry is having a barbeque and you know those go 'til late."

"Yeah, um, I think the show starts at seven thirty, so yeah."

"I don't know if we're going to make it," her mom said disappointedly.

Sarah tried not to get upset. She missed her mom and her whole family. She was actually looking forward to seeing them after being away for two weeks.

"Oh, okay. I understand if you can't make it," she replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

They talked for another fifteen minutes before her mother had to go do something. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Frankie was pulling Sarah down to the pool at exactly eleven o'clock. Sarah had two towels in hand and she laughed the whole way at Frankie's eagerness at getting to the pool. It was empty when they got there, and rightfully so. Who would go on vacation to stay at the hotel all day and swim in the pool?

Frankie stripped of his shirt and immediately jumped into the shallow end. Sarah removed her cami and shorts and joined him. To her surprise, he was a pretty good swimmer for a six year old. They played around in the water and raced across the shallow end for a while before Sarah noticed a large man entering the pool area. She easily spotted him as Big Rob and waved. The other Jonas boys were behind him, towels in hand.

Sarah immediately became self-conscious, and tried to keep as much of her body underwater as possible. She didn't really have a reason to be self-conscious though, since she had toned legs from soccer, and she was blessed with skinny genes from her mom's side of the family. Still, she was human and allowed to have her insecurities.

Joe, being the hyper type he was, wasted no time pulling off his shirt and diving into the deep end. Big Rob settled himself on one of the pool chairs as Kevin and Nick put their stuff down and walked over to the pool.

"How's the water, Frankie?" Kevin asked, smiling down at his little brother who had just splashed Nick.

"It's great," he replied enthusiastically.

Sarah couldn't really speak; she was too caught up in the sights before her. Both boys were muscular, with prominent six-packs and chiseled arms. Joe had joined his brothers outside of the pool and Sarah stared at his body too, dripping wet and oh so attractive.

_'How did I get so lucky?'_ she asked herself.

Joe caught her eye and motioned for her to move out of the way. He slipped in between his brothers and swiftly pushed them both into the pool. This turned into a full on water fight, which eventually evolved to teams: Frankie, Sarah, and Nick vs. Kevin and Joe.

They stayed in the water until 12:45, which was announced by Big Rob as time to go take showers and get semi-ready for sound check. Sarah made sure her bathing suit was straight, took a deep breath, and got out of the pool, Frankie tailing her. She was completely oblivious to the jaws that dropped when she did that. The three older Jonas boys looked at each other in astonishment, but quickly composed themselves when they saw her turn back towards their direction to say something to Frankie.

Nick (and Joe) watched as she used her towel to dry her toned, tanned legs. He didn't think anyone could look so good in a bathing suit. This made him like her even more. They all realized just then that they were extremely lucky to have a girl like her on tour with them. Not only was she beautiful, but she was extremely kind, caring, smart, and fun to be around. She could have been a crazy obsessed fan, or a freak or something, but she was just a sweet, chill girl.

They all went back to the hotel room and took showers. Sarah exited the shower and slipped on her cami and denim shorts again, planning to change when she got back on the bus. She threw her hair up into a messy bun, planning to fix it later too. Kevin entered the room and went straight to the bathroom, plugging the hair straightener into the outlet.

"Hi, welcome to my bathroom," she said jokingly, standing in the doorway watching him play with the heat setting as it warmed up. His hair was dry but extremely curly and it was obviously going to take a long time to straighten.

"Hey, thank you for letting me use it," Kevin smiled back at her and began to straighten his curls.

"Let me know if you need any help," she said, noting the look of concentration on his face and exiting when he nodded in response.

Sarah made her way into the other room to find a shirtless Nick towel drying his own curls and Frankie sitting on the bed playing a video game. She was about to say something to announce her presence when Frankie looked up from his Nintendo DS game and jumped up.

"Sarah! I want to ask you something!" Frankie exclaimed.

He was grinning from ear to ear and she couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"Okay, shoot," she replied, wanting to know his question.

"Will you be one of my girlfriends?" he asked, not a trace of shyness.

Sarah was really taken aback. She glanced at Nick who was laughing silently across the room. His tight ab muscles contracted amazingly while he laughed but she didn't have time to appreciate it like she would have if she had not just been asked out by his six year old brother. Joe even popped his head out of the bathroom, mid hair-straightening, to inspect the situation.

"One of your girlfriends? You have more than one?" she asked, not knowing how to answer him.

"Yup," he nodded proudly. "They're back in L.A."

Sarah was at loss for words. She smiled at him sweetly but couldn't bring herself to speak. She couldn't break his little heart. Fortunately for her, Nick jumped in to save her.

"Hey Frank, won't Noah (Miley's little sister), Beth (Ashley Tisdale's made up little sister), and Taylor (Vanessa Hudgen's made up little sister) be mad that they have to share you with another girl?" he reasoned to his younger brother.

Frankie considered this for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I think they will. But still, they're in L.A."

"Yeah, but Frankie, my man, don't you think you need to be a good boyfriend and give those girls all your love? They won't be happy if you just ignore them. Besides, you already mix them up. Won't you get even more confused?"

Sarah was amazed at how hard Nick was working to get her out of this situation. He was truly a special guy.

"Frankie, I'll tell you what. We'll be the best best friends the world has ever seen. That way, we'll be together all the time and your other girlfriends won't get mad," she suggested when he didn't answer Nick.

Frankie nodded.

"Okay, but that means I get to sit next to you on the bus and in the car and stuff. Cause best friends do everything together," he said, holding out his hand to shake on it.

Sarah laughed and sighed with relief. She shook his hand but then pulled him into a big bear hug. He laughed when she tickled his sides a little and then ran off into the other room to go find something.

"Awkward!" Joe called from the bathroom.

Nick and Sarah chuckled.

"Thanks for helping me. I just couldn't break his heart," Sarah said to Nick, who was still shirtless.

He smiled at her sincerely.

"No problem. I'm always here for you," Nick said, locking eyes with her to make his point and then moving to find his shirt.

"You really are a great guy," she said and he grinned at her as he pulled on his t-shirt, flattered by her comment. They stood there for a few moments in a comfortable silence, just staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Sarah! Come help me!" Joe called from the bathroom.

She laughed at him and left Nick to go help his older brother.

She saw that he was having trouble with the flat iron.

"Shouldn't you be a pro at this by now?" she laughed, taking the straightener from his hands.

"Yeah, well… it's just not working today," he said frustrated and pouting.

Sarah laughed again and looked at his hair. He was taller than her so she would have to stand on tip toe to straighten it and still would not be able to reach comfortably, but she quickly found a solution.

"I'm gunna sit on the counter here and you have to turn around so I can reach your hair, okay?" she said, waiting for him to move so she could slide back onto the counter.

Joe leaned on the counter with his back to her between her knees so she could better reach his head and she began to run the flat iron through the top after turning the heat setting up a little more.

They chatted the whole time and Joe kept her laughing nonstop. She only managed to burn him once because she was laughing at something that was particularly funny. "You're all done," she said, patting his head.

He turned around to look in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks, you're amazing," he said enthusiastically, playing with his bangs a little.

She turned off the straightener and unplugged it from behind her. Joe held his hand out to help her off the counter and she smiled. She hopped down but their hands were still locked. Joe gently pulled her into a hug. Sarah was grinning by now from ear to ear. He smelled so good and was so sweet.

When they pulled away, Joe met her eyes. "Thanks again."

"No problem. Anytime," she replied, trying not to seem obviously flustered. They exited the bathroom at the same time Kevin was entering the room.

"Whoa, you did not do your hair today Joe. It looks too good," Kevin said, putting his straightener away.

"Thanks, dude, thanks," Joe replied sarcastically. "Sarah did it," he added.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" Paul said, walking into the room.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and double checked to make sure that they weren't forgetting anything, and then headed out to the bus, Big Rob in the lead.

They arrived at the venue only to find out that sound check was going to be pushed back because of some electrical difficulties. Sarah had changed into green and blue plaid Bermuda shorts and a matching blue top, and she had done her hair on the ride. The boys sighed but didn't complain; now they had time to each lunch before sound check.

They walked over to the stage a little bit early, only to find Jack, John Taylor, and Garbo already messing around and warming up. The Jonas boys warmed up their voices as Sarah talked with Jack. Frankie was spending time with Denise, so she didn't have to keep him occupied for the time being.

"Yeah so my dad plays the drums," Sarah said to Jack who was spinning the drum sticks in his fingers. He was standing next to the set sipping a water bottle, having just played for several minutes to get warmed up.

"Really?" Nick said, coming up from behind her. She turned to look at him and nodded. "Yeah."

Nick sat down behind the drum set and pulled out the drum sticks that were lying next to the seat. He played a random beat for a while. _'Is there anything this guy can't do?'_ she wondered, watching how into the playing he was. She could tell he really loved what he was doing right then and that really amazed her.

"Can you play too?" he asked her, stopping his playing. She shrugged.

"He taught me a little a while back."

Nick looked excited. "Play," he said, holding the sticks out to her.

She immediately shook her head. "No, no, really, it's okay."

"Come on, just a little bit?" he stuck his bottom lip out and begged with his eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh at him and give in. He was too cute.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, I haven't played in I don't even know how many years, and I wasn't good to begin with," she said, stepping forward and sitting where Nick had just been a few seconds ago.

She held the sticks over the drums, hesitating for a moment before launching into an intense beat. She was finished a minute later, but to her it felt like an eternity.

"Wow," Nick said, looking at her amazed. She was better than he had expected and that she had let on, but he could tell that she hadn't had a lot of experience and she was little more than a beginner. "That was pretty good. I'm impressed."

Sarah shrugged shyly and handed him back the sticks. Kevin and Joe looked over from where they were on the other side of the stage and clapped loudly.

"I never knew you could do that!" Kevin exclaimed. Sarah smiled and waved them to stop cheering and clapping.

Nick returned to his place behind the drums, all the while watching Sarah. The girl didn't stop amazing him and he could tell that he really liked her. Now all he had to do was figure out what he was going to do about it.

Nick decided to play through half of "Australia", losing himself in his thoughts (which were mostly about Sarah) and completely rocking out. He stopped after the second verse and let Jack return to his place behind the drum set. Someone ran over to hand him his guitar, and he strolled over to Sarah, who was talking with Kevin. Joe came over too, and the four of them chatted for a while before someone ran over and handed the boys their labeled mics, signaling the start of sound check. Sarah smiled at all the boys, then wandered off the stage.

Her phone went off as she stepped to the side of the stage. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sarah, can you do me a favor and meet me by the bus real quick?" Denise said from the other line.

"Sure, no problem," she said, hanging up and complying with the request. Little did she know, Denise had planned a pretty big surprise for her.

**Kinda boring, no? This was kinda a sort of filler chapter. I just like to drag out the cuteness of them all, cause like I said before, this is pretty much just fluff. But what can I say? I'm a sucker for it P. **

**So tell me what you think!! Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, thank you SOOOOO much for all your reviews!! I'm sooo happy that you guys are lovin this story! Now, I hope I continue to keep you guys reading! This one's pretty long, so I hope you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sarah?" she heard a voice as she approached the bus.

She whipped around, knowing full well who that voice belonged to, but not believing it was there.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, running over to the woman to hug her.

She looked behind her mother to see her entire family and her three best friends, Kaitlyn, Morgan, and Rachel.

She hugged everyone.

"I've missed you guys! I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah well, your mom said she wanted to surprise you and we couldn't resist!" Morgan said.

"But didn't you have to go to that barbeque?"

"You think we would miss an opportunity to see you? Of course not!" her father said, giving her another hug.

They all talked for a few more minutes before Sarah remembered that she had to go speak to Denise. But, before she could say anything, Denise and Frankie walked over.

"I see you've found your surprise," she said happily.

Sarah nodded.

"Denise helped us get here," her mom stated.

"Frankie, this is my little brother, Marc. Marc, this is Frankie," Sarah introduced the two little boys.

They waved at each other. They were about the same age; Sarah's brother was seven.

"Do you have the new Super Mario game?" Frankie asked her brother.

"No, do you?" Marc replied.

"Yeah! Let's go play," Frankie said, and the two boys ran off to the bus to play the video game.

"That's a good idea. Let me give you a tour of the bus," Sarah said, leading them after the two little boys.

Sarah showed them her bunk, closet, and the rest of the bus, and then they all trooped back out to the parking lot.

"So are you having fun?" Rachel asked her.

Sarah looked at her friend.

"You have no idea. But I've missed you guys and all our drama," she said, giggling.

The four girls shared a laugh. They had been best friends since sixth grade and they were all about to be juniors. Sarah's parents went off to talk with Denise and Paul, leaving Sarah's eleven year old sister with the other four girls.

"Sorry, Christina. There's no one your age to introduce you to." Sarah said.

Her sister shrugged and looked around. They all talked, laughed, and gossiped for a little while longer, before Sarah heard the music stop, and saw Big Rob's head appear in the distance.

"I think sound check is over. I'm pretty sure the guys are headed this way," Sarah said.

All four other girls looked around, all of the sudden the excitement level shot up.

"We're actually going to meet them?" Kaitlyn asked nervously.

The girls giggled excitedly and watched as Big Rob approached, the boys in tow.

"Hey guys, come meet some people," Sarah called, as if they weren't heading in her direction anyway.

They came to stand next to her as her friends and sister started silently freaking out. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Guys, this is my sister Christina and my best friends, the girls who run up my texting bill, Morgan, Rachel, and Kaitlyn," Sarah said pointing to everyone as she said their names.

Morgan and Christina stood there silently with their mouths slightly open, completely and utterly star struck. Kaitlyn managed to wave, but Rachel was the only one to form a verbal hello. Sarah laughed openly at her friends and sister.

"Hey, I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you all."

"Hello, I'm Joe."

"What's up? I'm Nick."

"And that's Big Rob," Sarah added, seeing as her friends and sister were not saying anything. "Guys, my sister is a really big fan. You think maybe later you can sign something for her or something?" Sarah said, trying to get the people she loved to act like humans.

"Sure no problem. I think we can sign something for everyone." Kevin said, smiling at the silent girls.

"That would be so cool," Kaitlyn said, cheeks reddening.

"So, you guys are all from here?" Joe asked, but Nick gave him a look. "Stupid question. Obviously you guys are from here, ha ha," Joe laughed along with everyone else.

"Good try Joe," Sarah said, patting him on the back.

After that, the conversation flowed nicely. They stood there talking for a while before Big Rob got a text the boys' dad saying that they had to be somewhere.

"Sorry, but your dad needs you guys," Big Rob said in his gruff voice.

"Are you guys staying for the show?" Kevin asked.

Sarah friends looked at each other because they didn't know how to answer.

"Don't worry, we'll get you into the show. Right Big Rob?" Joe said, after seeing the unsure looks on the girls' faces. He nodded his burly head.

"Cool, so then we'll see you guys later then," Nick said. The boys waved and Big Rob whisked them away.

"Christina! Come here! They have the coolest Wii games!" Marc yelled, running over from the bus. Christina followed him away to the bus, leaving the teen girls to themselves.

"You are so lucky, Sarah!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I'm so extremely jealous of you!" Rachel said.

"I can't believe you get to like, live with them, and see them all the time!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Sarah laughed at her friends.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty lucky, but still this is my job," she smiled. They decided to walk around and talk. "Seriously, though. It's great to have you guys here. It gets a little lonely being the only girl sometimes."

"Aww, poor baby." Kaitlyn said with mock sympathy.

Sarah whacked her playfully and the other girls laughed.

An hour later they found themselves back where they started. The boys had set up a whiffle ball game in the parking lot with Garbo, Jack, and some other people. Fans were already arriving and watching from the other side of the barricades. The girls watched them for a while and laughed at the fans that were going crazy every time one of the boys was up to bat.

"So, Sarah, tell us, which Jonas has caught your eye?" Morgan pried.

"Random question, Morgs," Sarah replied, trying to avoid answering.

"Come on, you knew we were going to ask sometime," Rachel said.

Sarah tried to keep the smile off her face as she watched the boys. "None of them," she said, knowing full well that her friends wouldn't believe her.

"Bull shit. You know there's one that you like. It's like completely impossible not to like one," Kaitlyn countered.

Sarah hesitated.

"Honestly, I really can't say that I like one of them more than the other. I mean, Joe keeps me laughing nonstop; Kevin is so easy to talk too, but he's nineteen, and that's kinda illegal; and Nick is really sweet. See? I told you, you can't just pick one," Sarah concluded laughing.

"I don't buy that," Rachel said.

"Yeah. If I were to pick, I'd definitely pick Nick," Morgan said watching as he swung the bat at the ball.

"I'd totally pick Kevin," Kaitlyn said dreamily.

"Joe would be my pick," Rachel chimed in.

"Wow guys, what a load of help you guys are," She laughed; they had just proved her point. "They are all equally hot and sweet and amazing so you know, I guess I'll have to marry all three," she joked.

Her and her friends laughed and joked for a while longer. They were soon met by Sarah's parents and Denise. Paul had gone over to join the game, even though it was winding down a little. Frankie, Marc, and Christina came out of the bus too.

"So are you guys getting hungry? Denise said we can steal you away for dinner," Sarah's dad said.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's about five twenty. Don't worry; we'll be back in time for the show," said Sarah's mom.

They decided to leave to go to the nearest Subway. They wouldn't have had enough time to go to a sit down restaurant so it was the next best thing.

"Sarah, it's so good to see you again," her mom said as they all sat down to eat. That was the third time she heard that in the last hour.

"I know mom, it's good to see you all again too. I've really missed everyone," she replied for the third time.

She didn't mind though, it was good to be in the presence of her loved ones again.

"When we get back you have to take us to meet those boys," her dad said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You haven't met them yet?" they shook their heads. "Well we'll have to change that."

When they got back to the venue it was about six o'clock. Sarah knew the boys would be going into lock down soon so she had to get her parents to them quickly. She found them talking to their dad by the bus. Sarah led her family and friends over to them.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my parents," she said, cringing inwardly at how weird that sounded. I

t was like they were her dates or something. She had a feeling that Joe wanted to say something funny, but she saw him hold it back. "This is my mom, Selene, and my dad, Kenny," she introduced. Her friends and siblings had held back chatting quietly amongst themselves as this went on.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Montez, nice to meet you. I'm Kevin."

"I'm Joe."

"I'm Nick."

There were had shakes exchanged and smiles. Sarah was impressed at the boys' great manners. Sure they were nice to people on a daily basis, but she could tell they were trying extra hard to impress her parents.

"I hope you boys are taking good care of my daughter, here," her dad said.

"Daaadd," Sarah whined in embarrassment. The boys never missed a beat.

"We sure are," Joe said with a smile in her direction.

"Actually, sir, I think she's taking care of us," Kevin chimed in.

"Yeah, she keeps us all in line," Nick agreed.

Her parents beamed at her as they laughed and she knew they had won her parents over. They approved of the boys one hundred percent.

"Fifty minutes to show time," a man walking by said.

"You know what that means," Paul said. The boys nodded. They said their "See you later"'s and their "pleasure to meet you"'s and trooped onto the bus to get ready for the show and get backstage for lock down.

"Those boys seem like good kids," Sarah's father said as they walked away from the bus towards the other kids.

"Yeah, and they're really cute," Sarah's mom added, winking at her daughter.

"Mooomm, stop it!" Sarah exclaimed.

Before long, it was show time. The boys had managed to get everyone front row. Sarah didn't' know how that happened since the show was sold out, but she was excited for her friends and siblings. Her parents chilled back stage with the Jonas parents, and Marc had chosen to stay backstage with Frankie.

The boys did amazing as always. The stage was so cool; it rotated so they could interact with everyone. Every time the boys were facing their way, they winked or smiled in their direction. They rocked hard that night, and Sarah, her sister, and her friends were hoarse by the end of the show. After their set, the boys went to go get ready for the meet and greet, but the girls decided to stay to see Jesse McCartney's set. An hour later, the girls were getting back stage to meet up with Sarah and Christina's parents.

"How did you like the show girls?" Denise asked.

"Oh my gosh, it was the best show I've ever been too!" Christina exclaimed.

"This was the best day of my life!" Rachel exclaimed. The other girls agreed.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed yourselves." Denise beamed.

She loved hearing positive feedback about her boys, especially from people she knew (or in this case, semi-knew).

The girls chilled for a while, and ended up taking pictures on their digital cameras to pass the time. ("Wow, I miss this. We haven't done this in forever!" Sarah had exclaimed, looking at the funny pictures they had just taken.)

Forty five minutes later, they boys met them all back by the bus once more. They were obviously tired and hungry, but they had smiles on their faces nonetheless.

"So what did you guys think?" Joe asked immediately.

"Seriously, the show was amazing," Kaitlyn gushed. As soon as the words were out of her mouth her cheeks turned red. The boys smiled happily as the other girls agreed.

"Glad to hear it," Kevin said.

"Uh, I think we promised to sign some stuff for you guys before, right?" Nick asked.

Sarah's friends and sister nodded.

"Hey, Big Rob, do we have anything around here that we can sign for these lovely ladies?" Joe called.

Big Rob disappeared for a second, only to some back with some posters and sharpies.

"Thanks, dude," Nick said, taking the stuff from the large man since he was closest. He handed his brothers their sharpies and a couple of posters.

"This is so cool!" Morgan couldn't help but exclaim.

"These are probably the millionth autographs you've signed today, huh?" Christina asked.

The boys chuckled.

"Something like that," Kevin said, using the side of the bus to lean on to sign one of the posters.

"But I for one can say these are my favorite of the day," Joe said. The other brothers agreed.

They continued to chat with the girls as they each signed all five posters. It was taking them a suspiciously long time, but the girls didn't mind, especially when they asked how to spell their names. That meant that it would be something special. Finally, when they had all signed the posters, they handed them to each of the girls.

All five girls looked at the posters excitedly, trying to read the writing in the minimal light. Sarah could tell that the guys had written more than just their names.

"Thanks so much," they exclaimed.

Sarah was happy for her friends and looked on excitedly. The guys talked for a little while longer and even suggested taking a few pictures with the girls, but then excused themselves to go shower and such.

"It was really great meeting you all," Kevin said, moving forward to hug each of the girls.

Nick and Joe followed suit.

"Yeah, your all really fun to talk to," Nick said.

"I hope we can meet again," Joe added.

After saying their goodbyes, the boys got on the bus. As soon as they disappeared, Sarah's friends screamed loudly from excitement.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Sarah, I love you!" Rachel said, hugging her friend.

"That just made my life!" Kaitlyn looked at her poster again.

"Thank you!" They all screamed.

Sarah laughed and led them back to where her parents were. "You're welcome."

It was getting late and she knew that they had to leave soon. She really didn't want to say goodbye but she knew she had too. The bus would be leaving soon for Pennsylvania and her family and friends had to go back to their homes. She said her tearful goodbyes twenty minutes later, and waved to her loved ones as they pulled out of the parking lot. They had all promised to call and/or text every day, and to not leave her out of the loop of any happenings in their lives. Her parents told her to be safe and have fun, and her friends told her to keep them informed about everything.

Denise, Paul, and Frankie walked with Sarah back to the bus, who was trying to stop the steady flow of tears from falling. Denise put her arm around the girl, and Frankie slipped his hand into hers.

"Thank you for surprising me today," Sarah managed to say through her tears.

"Aw, sweetie, it was no problem at all," Denise said softly, squeezing her shoulders. Sarah managed to pull herself together enough so that only a few tears were still falling.

"I'm just gunna miss them, that's all," Sarah murmured.

Paul smiled at her empathically. "We completely understand," he said reassuringly, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. Frankie hugged her side.

"Thanks, Frank" she said, smiling down at the little boy. He grinned back up at her.

As they entered the bus, Sarah managed to wipe away the remaining tears, but she knew that her mascara was all over the place. Nick was sitting in the kitchenette in his navy tank top and pajama pants when she walked in, hands still wiping tears away. She mentally kicked herself, knowing she looked like a mess in front of him. He stood up as soon as he saw her and enveloped her in a huge hug.

She wrapped her arms around his strong back as he wrapped his around her body and held onto him tightly. It felt good to be in his arms, and she needed to be held right now. He smelled so good, and she just lost herself in the warm feeling she got from him. She didn't cry anymore, feeling at home right in that moment, more now than she had felt all day. He held onto her for what felt like an eternity, and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat which was calming her down. With one last sniffle, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Thanks," she said, looking at his tank top as she giggled embarrassedly. "I really needed that."

He lifted her chin gently with a finger and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm always here for you, don't ever forget that," he said sincerely.

Sarah nodded and he placed a tender, lingering kiss on her forehead before pulling her into another hug.

When they pulled away for the second time, Sarah excused herself to her bunk.

"My mascara is probably all over the place right now, I have to go fix the damage," she said with a small smile, and made her way to her bunk. She heard the shower on so she knew she couldn't go in there just yet, so she settled for her eye makeup remover and a cotton swab from her makeup bag.

Finally, when she looked semi-presentable (her eyes were still a little red a puffy from crying) and she had changed into her pajamas (a t-shirt she had gotten from a soccer tournament and plaid American Eagle pajama boxers), she walked back out to the back lounge to find all three older boys sitting there, deciding on what movie to watch.

"Where's Frankie?" Sarah asked, wanting to know if he needed her.

"He's sleeping. He had a fun day today with your brother," Kevin said, flipping through the DVDs.

"Oh, okay," she plopped down next to Kevin, which was the only seat available since Nick and Joe were both spread out taking up the other available seats and he was the first one to make room for her. He smiled whole heartedly as she sat down and decided that he didn't like any of the DVDs he was holding.

"Just find something on TV I guess," he said, watching as Sarah curled her legs up to her chest. Joe finally settled on The Mummy, which was playing on FX, and they all watched the movie silently for a while.

"Your friends and family seem really cool," Kevin said during a commercial. Nick and Joe went to go find food and beverages, even though they had just eaten a little while ago after the concert.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, they are," she said thoughtfully. "You guys didn't really need to do all you did for them today though. That was extremely nice of you."

"Your family and friends are our family and friends. It was the least we could do, really."

"You seriously made my sister's life today. The look on her face was priceless," Sarah giggled, thinking about it.

"She's cute. And she looks just like you," Kevin teased, having a feeling that she wouldn't like hearing that.

"Ew, no she doesn't. We look nothing alike," Sarah argued.

Kevin chuckled and his brothers came back into the lounge. Nick had a box of Corn Pops in his hands, and Joe had a package of pop tarts and water.

"We seriously need to get more food tomorrow or something. This is like the only stuff we have left," Joe said, reaching over to stick his hand in the box of Corn Pops, spilling some on the floor in the process.

"Joe, watch it," Nick said, pulling the box out of his brother's reach.

Sarah smiled to herself as she watched them. In her mind, the Jonas boys, all of them, just clinched the best, cutest, funniest, sweetest, coolest guys ever award.

They went back to the movie and watched the rest. Sarah started getting cold around halfway through because someone had turned the AC up. She involuntarily inched closer and closer to Kevin, seeking the warmth of his body heat. Kevin, being the ever so considerate guy he was, reached behind them to grab the throw blanket they kept on the couch in case of times like this.

"Need this?" he asked, unfolding the blanket for her.

"Yeah, thanks," she nodded gratefully. S

he spread the blanket over her body but offered some to Kevin.

"Wanna share?" she asked innocently.

He shrugged and tried to decline but she noticed the Goosebumps on his arms.

"Nope, here, take some. I can tell you're cold," she said, scooting closer to him so they could share the blanket.

She felt so comfortable with Kevin, like he was her protector or something. She knew it was completely platonic, which was why she had no shame in snuggling against him and wrapping her arms around his torso loosely. He draped an arm over her shoulders in a brotherly sort of way, almost as if he was shielding her from something. Sarah smiled up at him briefly before going back to watch the movie.

Nick had fallen into a light sleep sitting haphazardly on the couch, box of Corn Pops threatening to fall. Joe on the other hand was wide awake, and he watched this all unfold, pretending he was into the movie. He couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother. He wished he could switch places with Kevin at that moment, but he didn't really understand why. Maybe he had some sort of feelings for Sarah? He looked back over at the pair, who looked completely content with their position underneath that blanket. That wasn't an impossible thought, he decided.

The movie ended and Nick awoke with a start, catching his box of cereal mid fall.

"Whoa," he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes and looking at the others in the lounge.

Joe was standing up and stretching, a large yawn coming out of his mouth. Nick saw Kevin and Sarah both under a blanket, with what looked like intertwined limbs. He couldn't help but feel extremely jealous as he watched Sarah sleep on his oldest brother's shoulder. Kevin pulled the blanket off them carefully and Nick could see that she had her arms wrapped around Kevin's torso. Could she like Kevin? He wondered, dragging himself to his bunk disappointedly.

Kevin carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping girl in his arms, removed her arms from around his body and adjusted his grip on her so he could pick her up and carry her to her bunk. Joe had left to the bathroom to brush his teeth and whatnot. Kevin saw nick watching him sleepily but intently. He slowly stood up, making sure to support the girl in his arm so she didn't wake, and carried her to her bunk. He pulled the covers over her, tucking her in sweetly. He leaned down over her to place a kiss on her forehead and whisper good night. Then he decided to retreat to bed himself.

* * *

**Not what some of you expected, right? Yeah, I know. BUT, this did lay some great groundwork for Sarah/Nick, right? Or Sarah/Kevin? Or Sarah/Joe? haha, What do you guys think? I think the next chapter will have a little bit more drama, so get ready for that!**

**Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes!! Thanks soooo incredibly much!! I'm sooo glad you guys are lovin' this!! I love hearing your opinions on the pairings too. It's so great to get some feedback, and all of it has been AWESOME so THANK YOU!! Here's the next chapter, I hope you wont be disappointed. By the way it's suuuupppperrrr long! The longest one yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next day went by pretty smoothly. Sarah kept Frankie entertained, the boys played an awesome show, and they were loaded onto the bus to get to the next city. For some reason, Sarah kept getting a weird vibe coming off Nick every time she was around him and his brothers. However, she chose to ignore the feeling and went on like nothing was wrong. Maybe he was just having a bad day; everyone was entitled to a couple every once in a while.

The day was going to be a long one for the boys. They had two radio shows/meet and greets to promote their upcoming sophomore album, then they had another Six Flags show. They had woken up bright and early, five o'clock to be exact, and left by six for the first radio show. Sarah woke up at eight and ate her cereal in the kitchenette, Frankie, or anyone else for that matter, nowhere to be found.

As she was spooning her Honey nut Cheerios into her mouth, Denise walked into the kitchen area.

"Good morning, Sarah," she said cheerfully.

Sarah replied and spooned another bite of Cheerios in her mouth.

"Well, I was thinking, since the boys are out doing interviews today, and Frankie decided to go with his dad… and I've been meaning to go anyway… do you want to go shopping with me today?"

Sarah perked up. She had wanted to go shopping for a while, but there was never time. "I'd love too!" she exclaimed. Denise smiled at her wholeheartedly, and the two got ready for their day of shopping.

A few hours later found Sarah and Denise in a nearby mall, one that was relatively big and full of great stores. The two ladies were actually now on line in Banana Republic, since Denise had wanted to get something nice to wear 'just in case' something came up.

"This is great, Sarah. I always wanted to go shopping with a daughter. I never thought I would get to do this, since I have four boys and all," Denise laughed. Sarah smiled.

"well, if there was anyone who I'd want to go shopping with as a second mom, it would definitely be you," Sarah replied.

The rest of the day was spent going through stores. Denise insisted that they go to as many stores as Sarah wanted, dying to help her pick clothes out. Sarah found that Denise actually had really good taste. They even went through Victoria's Secret, which Sarah would have thought to be sufficiently awkward, but it really wasn't. They stopped for lunch at the food court (Subway to be exact) and they spent a couple more hours at the mall before returning to the arena where the bus was parked.

"We're back!" Denise sang as they got on the bus, each carrying three bags in each hand. (Sarah had used a lot of the money she had been making from the tour, and she had a lot of left over birthday money and some money that her mom had given her for "emergencies")

"Whoa! Did you buy like the whole mall or something?" Paul said, amazed at the bulging bags the girls were carrying.

"Just about," Denise laughed.

Paul and the boys were sitting in the front lounge, doing various things. Sarah moved passed them after greeting them intending to put her bags in her bunk, so she could decide what she wanted on the bus with her and what she wanted to put underneath. Joe was the last person she had to pass before she got to the bunk section of the bus.

"So, what did you buy?" he asked casually.

She could totally tell that he was eyeing the Victoria's secret bag she was holding. She had only bought some PINK sweatpants and a tank top, but she thought it would be more fun to keep him guessing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, making her way to her bunk.

She laughed to herself at the look on his face when she said that. She had a feeling that he would be thinking about that bag for a while.

She reentered the front lounge to find only the Jonas boys sitting there. Frankie was sitting on one of the couches, Nintendo DS in hand, playing a game intently.

"Hey, Franklin," she said, ruffling his hair.

He smiled at his game and replied, "Hi Sarah!" enthusiastically.

Sarah plopped down on the couch next to Nick, who was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and watching a random show that was on the TV. She greeted him and he smiled at her, reaching over the wrap an arm around her in a quick hug. Joe was whispering to Kevin, who was glancing at Sarah every couple of seconds and shrugging.

"Why are you talking about me?" she asked them, determined to get an answer.

It was completely obvious that they were, well Joe was talking about her, and she wanted to know what it was.

Joe opened his mouth to reply with a 'nothing', but Kevin beat him to it.

"Joe wants to know what you bought at Victoria's Secret," Kevin stated, eyes twinkling playfully at having just ratted his brother out.

Joe's face immediately turned a deep shade of red and whacked his brother. Nick started coughing, having just choked on his PB&J sandwich as he started cracking up laughing. Sarah blushed a little, but laughed out loud.

"Well, if you really want to know…" she started, and she could tell the boys sat up a little straighter, waiting for her answer. She was definitely going to mess with their heads a little. "I got this cute little-" she was interrupted by her cell phone.

That was totally not planned, but it worked for her just fine. She smirked at the boys, who all sat back in their chairs, disappointed that they hadn't heard what she was about to say, and she walked away to answer her phone call.

"Jeez, Kevin. Way to go," Joe said, crossing his arms across his chest. His brother laughed openly.

"What? It was funny," the oldest Jonas defended.

"I thought it was funny," Nick chimed in.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_ Nick's phone vibrated on the couch next to him.

"Who keeps texting you?" Joe asked nosily.

Nick picked up his iPHONE and looked at the screen, even though he knew who it was from. "Miley," he answered grimly while hitting ignore.

"Oh… and that's a bad thing?" Kevin asked, slightly confused since he thought Nick and Miley were friends.

Nick sighed, putting his phone down on the couch again. "Usually it wouldn't be, but yesterday she just started texting and calling like every five minutes, and then she finally told me that she likes me again."

Nick had dated Miley the summer before, having been introduced by Zac Efron at a Disney Channel Party.

His two older brothers made pitying noises, knowing that things hadn't ended too well the last time the two fourteen year olds had dated, even though they had gotten passed it to become friends again.

"So, what are you gunna do about it?" Joe asked carefully.

"I don't know," Nick paused in thought. His phone buzzed again. "I just wish she would stop texting me!" he exclaimed in frustration, turning off his phone. They sat there for a few minutes, watching the TV, before Kevin's phone started buzzing.

"She's texting me now," Kevin announced, tapping the screen of his iPHONE to text her back. "_'Why won't Nick text me back?_'" he read.

Nick just gave Kevin a 'why do you think?' look, which he nodded at before returning to the screen. Nick was starting to get really annoyed at Miley. Sure, they had ended on a bad note the summer before when they had broken up. Miley had declared that she wanted to break up because she had a crush on her costar Cody Linley. Nick had really liked her, but had started to realize that she really wasn't into him, and that she was kind of using him just because she liked the attention. She had started to get really annoying and clingy, and he didn't like that about her. She rudely broke up with him in a text message, which made Nick hate her even more.

A few months later, they ran into each other at a Hollywood Records party, and his brothers had forced him to let go everything that had happened. He did, and they started to become friends again, especially since the Jonas' moved to L.A. to a house that was a couple doors down from the Cyrus family. Miley had always been openly flirty (another thing that bothered him while they were going out; she would flirt with guys but only in public when Nick couldn't say anything to her) and Nick started to notice that she was being extra flirty with him at the start of this year's summer tour, and after the Jonas boys had guest starred on Hannah Montana. He just shrugged it off, but lately, like within the past day or so, it was just getting out of hand. She was really annoying him.

Sarah trooped back into the room, phone in hand. The boys paid her no attention as they were all caught up with things. Kevin was texting intently on his iPHONE, Joe was lounging back watching the TV, Nick had his eyes closed, either in thought or in sleep, and Frankie was still playing his Nintendo DS. She smiled to herself, watching the boys for a few moments before deciding that she should sort through her new purchases and put them all in their rightful places.

A few days later, Sarah was sitting in her bunk, bored out of her mind with her laptop lying next to her. She had already checked her Facebook three times, she had logged onto AIM and chatted with several of her friends, and she had even checked her MySpace, even though she hadn't been on it for at least 5 months. Frankie was with Denise and the boys were at sound check with the rest of the band, so she was free for a while. Thinking about those Jonas boys, she got the urge to google them. She clicked onto and typed in their name. About a million hits popped up and she was impressed. She scrolled down, and clicked the fan site links, having already been to their official site and MySpace before she joined the tour.

She found what looked like a really big fan site, and she browsed the page. She click and interesting link that said candid pictures, and laughed at some of the funny faces the boys had been captured making. She was about to click out of the site when something caught her eye. It was a comment by one of the fans and it read "Who's that girl that's always with the boys now?" and she clicked it curiously. She was brought to a page that was covered in pictures of her with the boys; in some she was holding hands with Frankie, leading him somewhere, in others she was talking to Denise and Paul, and in most of them, she was laughing and chatting with the older Jonas boys. She scrolled down to read what the page said and some of the comments.

"_Who's the girl on the Jonas Brothers' tour? She's been spotted at every concert since the end of June, and she looks very friendly with all the boys. She's mostly been spotted with Frankie, the littlest Jonas, but there are witnesses of her spending time with the older Jonas'. She seems to live on the tour bus with the boys, because she can always be spotted coming off of it with Frankie in tow. One fan has even seen her do a silly handshake with Big Rob, the boys' body guard. No one seems to know anything more about her though. Maybe she's a cousin or family friend or something? Only time will tell, I guess."_ read the original post which followed a picture of her standing with the entire Jonas family backstage at a recent concert.

She proceeded to read some of the fans' comments. Many of them were just saying how they wanted to know who 'the girl' was or saying how she was so lucky, but a lot of them were filled with criticisms and other negativity.

_'Ew, she's not even pretty. How does SHE get to go on tour with them?_ Sarah forced the words not to get ot her, but she had to admit, it did a little bit.

_'How can you say she's not pretty? You're just jealous. I think she's the luckiest girl ever. I WISH I WAS HER!' _another one read. Sarah smiled a little at the stranger who was sticking up for her.

_'I think she's dating Joe! I saw them hug before the concert I went to! I think they would be so cute together!_' Sarah rolled her eyes. Just because she hugged one of them, she was dating them.

_'She's probably just using them to get famous or something.', 'I think she would be cute with Kevin,' 'She's always with Frankie, maybe that means something?' 'I hate her, she's such a slut.' 'Someone try to talk to her at a concert so we all don't have to keep guessing about who she is,' 'Stop bashing her 'cause you are jealous!'_ the comments went on and on. She forced herself to stop reading them after she came across a few more negative ones. She really didn't need that in her life. She knew what she was doing and it didn't matter what everyone else thought. She was a little freaked out at the number of pictures of her she had found, all of her at concerts with the boys, and all taken while she wasn't looking.

She clicked out of the internet, shut down her laptop and climbed out of her bunk. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, slipped her phone in the back pocket of her shorts, straightened her American Eagle Henley, and slipped on her favorite Abercrombie flip flops before heading out to the venue to see if she was needed.

She walked up to the side of the stage, where the Jonas' had assembled. She spotted Frankie first and went to stand behind him.

"Hey, it's Franklin. Comin' over to play," She sang the theme song to the old Nickelodeon show to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm not a turtle!" he exclaimed. The other Jonas' chuckled and Sarah flattened his hair on his head.

"I know," she replied.

He moved his hands up to where hers were, trying to get out from her touch.

"You're messing up my hair!" this got everyone to laugh again.

"Seriously, you are just like Joe," she replied.

"That's not a bad thing," he said, coming to stand next to her, slipping his arm over her shoulders.

"Usually," she joked.

He put on a fake hurt face and pouted.

"Hey!"

She laughed at him.

"Okay guys, we have about an hour and fifteen minutes before you all have to do a quick interview for the local newspaper and then after that it's time eat some dinner and get ready for the concert," Paul announced, looking at his own iPHONE.

They all nodded, and dispersed. Denise and Paul went off somewhere, Kevin took off with Garbo and Jack laughing about something, and Joe and Nick returned to the bus to get something.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Franklin," Sarah said, looking at the little boy.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, kicking his feet.

"Well, my mom brought me my soccer ball the other day, do you want to play?" Sarah asked after thinking for a moment.

"Sure! Race you to the bus!" he exclaimed taking off.

"No fair, you cheated!" Sarah yelled after him. She could easily beat him because her legs were longer than his, but she let him win by a little bit.

"Yes! I won! I'm the champion!" Frankie shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Big Rob appeared from the bus and he offered to open the compartment under the bus so she could get the soccer ball. She also reached into one of her bags to grab her soccer flats (indoor shoes) and some socks so she didn't have to play barefoot.

Nick came out of the bus, having heard all the commotion.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously seeing the ball in Frankie's hands and Sarah putting on her shoes.

"We're gunna play some soccer!" Frankie said, excitedly.

"Care to join us?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nick smiled at her formal-ness and nodded.

"I'd love to," he replied in a deep voice, making Sarah giggle.

He smiled to himself and walked with them to the open field that was next to the tour bus. They could have played in the parking lot, but Sarah thought it would be best to play on grass, just in case someone decided to fall and get hurt.

"Okay, Frankie, who's team do you want to be on?" Sarah asked, after they had decided on goals and boundaries.

"I think it's only fair, since you are the soccer star, that I get Frankie," Nick reasoned.

Sarah laughed.

"Well, when you put it that way... Frankie is that okay with you?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Boys against girls. Or girl I mean," he said.

Nick tossed her the ball.

"Ladies first," he smiled.

She dropped the ball to the ground and rolled it under her feet for a second. She had missed playing soccer this summer and was excited to feel the ball at her feet again. The boys backed into their makeshift half and waited for her to start. She started dribbling the ball at her feet, straight down the middle of the 'field'. Frankie decided to be brave and stood in front of her, readying himself to try and get the ball away from her. She easily kept the ball away, and laughed as he tried again. She teased him a little, blocking his little body away from the ball with her own body, before she saw Nick out of the corner of her eye advancing on her.

She shot away from Frankie and both boys were hot on her tail. She was heading towards the corner of the field, but she quickly cut in, pursuing the goal. Her heels kicked back as she accelerated, but Nick caught up with her once she had changed directions. She slowed down, deciding that she had to once and for all take him on and pass him to score. She did a few fancy step overs and roll overs and other little moves she knew, faking him with almost every step, even though her main position was goalie and she never really got to dribble passed people.

However, he still stood in front of her and she didn't like it. She was trying to ease up on her playing so she wouldn't seem like a show off, but her competitiveness was coming out. She was about to kick it up a notch since he had somehow turned her around, but before she knew it, Nick had wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and moved her away from the ball. He placed her down but held her back as he simultaneously kicked the ball to Frankie (who had stopped chasing the two) and watched as his little brother scored.

"Hey! You can't do that!" she laughed, watching Frankie celebrate with a victory dance.

She felt Nick's strong arms still wrapped around her waist contracting as he laughed. He had picked her up so easily, it was like she didn't weigh anything. Frankie finished his dance, and everyone's laughing was interrupted by Joe, who was jogging over towards them. Nick, finally realizing that he had his arms wrapped around her waist still, quickly dropped his arms and tried to hide his blush.

"What are you guys doing?" Joe asked, eyeing his brother.

"We're playing soccer. I just scored a goal!" Frankie yelled happily.

"Cool, man."

"Want to play?" Sarah asked, noticing that Nick's face was red from blushing.

She smiled to herself, liking the fact that she had some part in making him blush.

"Sure!" Joe exclaimed jumping up and down. '_Somebody's hyper_,' Sarah thought.

"You can be on Sarah's team then," Frankie said, getting the ball and making everyone go back to the starting positions.

To say the least, Sarah and Joe dominated, even though Joe was one of the most uncoordinated soccer players she had ever seen. She had to give it to him though; he could run extremely fast, which gave their team a sort of advantage over Frankie and Nick. A good while later, they all collapsed on the field, laughing and sweating in the summer heat.

"I guess we should go take some quick showers before that interview," Nick said, always being the practical mature one.

"Yeah… I guess so," Joe agreed. Sarah reached into her back pocket and checked the time.

"You guys have a half hour, so let's go back," Sarah reasoned, poking Joe, who was closest to her, to stand up.

Joe leapt up from where he was laying, and reached out his hand to Sarah. She smiled at him graciously, taking his hand and letting him help her up.

"I got the ball!" Frankie called, already on his way towards the bus.

A half an hour later, the three boys ready for the interview, where they were asked a few questions about tonight's show and their new CD. Nick had let Joe shower first because of his hair, and with Sarah's help, he had half-straightened it before the interview. He put on a hat, and joined his other two brothers at the interview, which lasted no more than ten minutes including introductions and goodbyes.

"Dinner time!" Frankie called, as they entered the bus again to grab everything they needed to get ready for the show.

They met backstage with the rest of the band, and all helped themselves to the catered dinner. Sarah helped Frankie cut his steak and made sure he was situated before digging into her own food. She really enjoyed her job, even though she was basically this kid's nanny, but she cared deeply about him so it made everything worthwhile.

The rest of the night went by smoothly as usual. The show was amazing, the fans were loud, and the meet and greet was long. The boys stood behind the plastic table, signing thousands of posters, taking hundreds of pictures, and giving what seemed like millions of hugs. Fans asked them questions, and they answered them as best they could (which was not a problem because most fans asked them the same questions anyway). However, tonight, there was one particular question that the boys had not seen coming.

"Okay, I have one question," a blond fan said.

She looked about fifteen or sixteen, and she was sporting a 'I Love Nick J' homemade t-shirt. The brothers nodded in response, urging her to ask.

"Who's that girl who's on tour with you guys?" they were all taken aback a bit.

It wasn't a hard question, and they knew it had to come up some time, but still, it was not expected after answering "What's your favorite color?" for about the sixtieth time that night.

"Oh, you mean Sarah? She's Frankie's baby sitter. We like to call her The Nanny," Joe joked.

"OH! So she like watches Frankie?" the fan said, with obvious relief. She probably thought that Sarah was one of their girlfriends.

"Yeah, she kinda helps our mom out with him so she can help our dad out with the tour and stuff," Kevin chimed in.

"Let's go ladies, keep it moving," Big Rob said from the end of the table, moving closer to usher the girls away to make room for more fans.

"Okay, thanks guys!" the fan said, grabbing her newly signed poster.

"Thanks for coming!" Joe said as she walked away.

The rest of the meet and greet was as usual and the boys trooped back into the bus a while later. They found Sarah curled up in the back lounge, already changed into pink boxers and a grey half-sleeved sweat shirt, and reading a thick book.

"Hey guys," she said quietly, not looking up from her book.

Nick managed to grab the seat next to her; he plopped down strategically, making sure that he was close enough to her that he could drape his arm over the back of the couch and casually lean over her shoulder to see what she was reading. The other boys took up the other open spaces and spread out comfortably.

"What'ya reading?" Nick said, leaning close to her.

He loved the smell of her hair, and he was close enough to get a good whiff.

"Harry Potter," she mumbled, obviously really into the book.

The book looked worn and Nick could tell that she had read it a bunch of times.

"Some of the fans asked about you today," Joe said casually as Kevin flipped on the TV.

Sarah's head shot up and she stared at him.

"Me?" she asked for clarification.

"Yup," Kevin nodded. "They wanted to know who you were. I personally didn't think it would take this long for the fans to ask but they finally did."

"So what did you say?" Sarah asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, I said that we were madly in love and that I was planning to ask you to marry me within the next week," Joe said, never cracking a smile.

Sarah laughed at his seriousness.

"No really, what did you say?" she pried again.

"We basically said that you're Frankie's baby sitter, because that's what you are," Kevin said matter-of-factly.

Sarah nodded, satisfied with their answer.

"You know the weird thing is that I was bored before so I was googled you guys," they all raised eyebrows at her but she ignored them, "and I found this site that was like flooding with comments from girls wondering who I was. I'm glad everything's cleared up now cause I was kinda scared that some crazy fans were going to try and like, attack me or something for thinking that I was one of you guys' girlfriends," she laughed and the boys joined in, even though Nick had to kind of force himself to laugh.

He really had it bad for the girl sitting next to him.

Kevin started flipping the channels and stopped when he found the Yankee game. "Nice, we actually get to see a game for once," he said to no one in particular.

"Yankees fans are we?" Sarah questioned.

"Of course, what other team is there? Don't tell me you're a Red Sox fan," Joe said.

"No! I hate the Red Sox. The Yankees have been my team since I was little," Sarah said confidently.

Nick's arm slipped off the back of the couch and was now around her shoulders. He squeezed her softly (which brought her closer to him) and smiled at her.

"Good, because for a second there I thought we would have had to throw you off the bus. And it would have been a shame cause I like having you around," he said to her.

She grinned at him for his sweet comment and missed Kevin snickering on the other couch. Joe just pretended not to hear his younger brother and sat there watching the game.

Nick didn't remove his left arm from around her shoulders but she didn't mind. She settled herself against him, finding a comfortable spot snuggled into his side, and opened her book to continue reading. The boys watched the game intently and Sarah watched too, glancing up from her book every once in a while to watch a particularly interesting play.

Nick was over the moon with happiness at his situation right now. He was ecstatic that Sarah was sitting so close to him and he was congratulating himself for making a move. Every once in a while he rubbed her upper arm briefly with is hand that was over her shoulders, or brushed a piece of hair out of her face, both of which made her smile briefly at him. He had moved his hand now so that he could tickle her side during a commercial and the back lounge with filled with her quiet giggling (everyone else was trying to sleep).

"Nick, stop!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand with hers and holding it away from her body so he would stop tickling her.

"Fine, ruin all the fun," he stated, dropping his arm back around her shoulders.

She held on to his hand for a few more seconds, her finger brushing over his silver ring. She let go when she realized that she was holding his hand longer than what would probably be acceptable, and stopped her blush from coming by asking a question.

"Why do you guys always wear those rings?" she asked.

Joe finally looked in her direction; he had forced himself to look away, although he didn't know why, when they were flirting.

"They're purity rings," he replied and he watched her eyes widen. "We promised God and ourselves to stay pure till marriage."

Sarah looked amazed. "No wonder my parents let me come on tour with three teenaged guys!" she exclaimed, and they all shared a laugh. "No but seriously, that is one of the coolest things I've heard. You guys are pretty amazing to do something like this. You are officially my favorite people in the world right now," she stated and they all looked flattered. "Can I see your rings?" she asked.

Nick slipped his ring off his finger and handed it to her. She read the inscription '_poned_' and raised an eyebrow at him. "I lost my first on and got this one made at Disney," he shrugged.

She smiled and slipped his ring back onto his finger for him. Joe reached over and handed his ring to her. She examined the cross on the outside and nodded approvingly before handing it back to him.

"I like them," she said before looking at Kevin.

"I kind of lost mine, so I'm waiting for the company to send me a new one," he said sheepishly.

"Aw, Kevin, and you're supposed to be the older more responsible one," she joked and he shrugged, a good-natured smile on his face.

Sarah settled herself back against Nick's side once more and opened her book again. They stayed that way until the end of the game, which suited Nick just fine. The game finished and they all stretched and yawned. Joe was asleep on the couch snoring softly and Sarah couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. She bookmarked her book and stood, immediately feeling cold where her body had just left Nick's. Kevin stopped to give her a brief, sleepy hug and say good night before retreating to his bunk. Nick stood beside her and stretched his arms up, exposing some of his toned stomach since his t-shirt rode up. Sarah couldn't resist the urge to whack him in the stomach playfully, which made him stop mid stretch and rub his abs.

"Abs of steel, baby," He said in a deep voice, making her giggle again.

"You wish," was her retort, even though both of them knew he was right.

She yawned again, and decided that she had stalled long enough.

'I'm heading to bed," she announced.

Nick nodded and pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Good night," he muttered into her hair, where his face was buried.

"Good night," she replied to his strong chest.

The hug lingered for a good solid few seconds and Sarah felt completely content where she was. Finally, they pulled away and whispered their good nights once more before Nick went off to his bunk.

Sarah looked at the last sleeping Jonas and decided that she should somehow move him to his bunk because the position he was sleeping in couldn't have been comfortable. Plus, he was sure to get a huge crick in his neck the next day and she didn't want to deal with a cranky rock star the next day; Joe was known to exaggerate things a bit. She bent over next to him and rubbed his muscular chest.

"Joe, come on, let's get you to bed," she whispered in his ear.

He stirred and mumbled, but didn't move much. She shook him now, gently but enough to get a response.

"Come on, Joe, you're bunk isn't that far away," she reasoned.

Slowly, he sat up, not opening his eyes, and she helped him stand. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders sleepily from behind, resting his head on hers (which made her suppress a giggle), and she led him to his bunk carefully. She positioned him in the right direction and instructed him to climb into his bunk. Before he did, he gave her a kiss on the cheek (eyes less than half open) and whispered good night. She said good night back with a grin on her face, and made sure he climbed safely into his bunk before climbing into her own bunk.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Huh? I know you liked it... (actually I don't know, but that's why you need to REVIEW!)**

**Just a warning: This chapter was super insanely long, but the next one is going to be abnormally short. It's going to be a sort of filler chapter i guess, but it has to be posted. The next ones after that are normal length, but i just wanted to state before hand, so i dont get yelled at or something, that this chapter was WAY long, but the next one is REALLY short. **

**But anyways... give me some feedback!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wowowow. You guys are the best!! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews!! They are wonderful to read almost every day! **

**So, I know you guys all want different people to be with her, but this chapter basically determines a lot. I hope you guys will keep reading though, because _YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS (ESPECIALLY THE SEQUEL!!)_**

**Okay, with that being said, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

The next day the boys had yet another radio interview, bright and early. They answered all the usual questions, plugged their album set to release on August seventh, and met with some fans. When they got back to the bus, it was about ten o'clock, and everyone was up. Sarah and Frankie were playing tennis on the Wii in the back lounge, and Denise and Paul were drinking coffee in the front. Joe headed straight for his bunk, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep before the show. Kevin headed towards the kitchenette, grabbing a bowl and a spoon for some cereal. Nick followed him, noticing that he could finally talk to Kevin alone.

"Hey, Kev, can I talk to you?" Nick asked, semi-nervously.

"Sure, dude, what's up?" his older brother replied, taking out a box of Mini Wheat's and pouring himself some.

"Well, you see… I have this sort of… problem, I guess you could call it," Nick started.

"Uh-huh," Kevin replied, urging his younger brother to go on.

He loved when his brothers came to him for advice, but he sometimes wished they would get to the point faster.

"So uh, well, I like this girl, and she's really amazing, I can't stop thinking about her, but I don't know how to tell her, because, it would be completely awkward if she didn't feel the same way." Nick finally got it out.

"Dude, I get it. You don't want to tell her cause you have to see her every day, and if she doesn't like you back then the rest of the tour will totally suck." Kevin replied.

Nick nodded and then realized what Kevin had said. "How did you know…?" he asked in disbelief. Kevin always knew everything.

"Nicholas, it's completely obvious. Even a blind person could figure out that you were crushing on Sarah," Kevin replied.

Nick just nodded, taking everything in. He had just admitted out loud to liking Sarah, and just found out that everyone knew before he did.

"What about Miley?" Kevin asked before thinking, which he immediately regretted.

"What about her? I don't like her remember? She's been pissing me off lately with her constant texting and e-mails. And now she's been talking to magazines and making them think that I like her and we're dating again," Nick said, frustrated.

Kevin nodded. He understood completely but didn't want to get in the middle of the Miley and Nick drama.

"I think you should tell her you like her," Kevin said finally.

_'Before Joe realizes he likes her, too' _Kevin thought to himself, but was surprised that he even thought that. Sure, he had noticed Joe flirting with Sarah, and the jealous looks he gave Nick when she was paying attention to the younger Jonas, but Kevin wasn't too sure that Joe even liked her- liked her all that much. Only time would tell. Nick nodded again.

"Besides, I think you have a really good chance of avoiding awkwardness. Based on last night, I'd say she likes you, dude." Kevin added.

He knew this would convince his little brother.

"Yeah, you're right, Kevin. I think I will tell her. Thanks for the advice," Nick said, giving his brother a pound and going to his bunk to think about how he was going to tell Sarah he liked her.

Three hours later, Sarah was assigned the job of waking up the Jonas boys. She and Frankie had just finished eating lunch, and Denise had to go make sure everything was okay inside the venue, so she asked Sarah to wake up the three sleeping boys. Kevin had crawled into his bunk not long after Nick.

She decided to get Frankie to come help her and he picked to wake up Joe first. She lifted him up so he could crawl into Joe's bunk. He sat on his brother's stomach and stared at him intensely. Joe didn't even stir. Sarah pushed his long bangs off his face and her hand lingered on his forehead briefly. Frankie reached down and opened Joe's eye lids with his fingers, laughing at the way his eyeballs rolled away from the light. Frankie bounced up and down a little.

"Wake up!" Frankie cried.

Joe lay still for one more moment before grabbing Frankie by the sides and tickling him. His little brother melted into a fit of giggles, and pretty soon he was squealing. Joe stopped tickling him a few seconds later, and sat up in his bunk as Frankie sat next to him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jonas," Sarah said formally, trying not to laugh at the way his hair was all over the place.

Joe just glared at her, thinking that she was the one who put Frankie up to the rude awakening. She smiled graciously at him, trying to get him to crack his own smile, and reached out for Frankie.

"Come on, Franklin. Joe's being cranky. We still have two more brothers to wake up," Sarah said as Frankie crawled into her arms so she could help him down from Joe's bunk. "Who next?"

"Kevin!" Frankie said, climbing into Kevin's bunk.

Frankie found Kevin's iPHONE lying next to his brother, so he decided to turn on a loud rock song and hold the phone next to his brother's ear. Sarah had been admiring how cute Kevin looked while he slept so she hadn't really noticed what Frankie was actually doing with Kevin's phone. The oldest Jonas brother jumped awake, eyes wide and looking around for the source of the noise.

"Frankie! What are you doing?" Kevin asked, sleep still in his voice.

"Mom said it's time to wake up!" he said cheerfully, putting the phone down where he found it.

Kevin reached over and turned the music off. He looked at Sarah, who was holding back laughter.

"It was all him," she said, pointing at Frankie. "Your mom just gave us the job to wake you guys up and Frankie was more than excited."

Kevin smiled weakly at the two and nodded. Frankie crawled back out of his oldest brother's bunk, still laughing loudly at the reaction he got.

"Two down, one Jonas to go," Sarah stated.

She had to help Frankie into Nick's bunk as well, and Frankie decided that they should stare at him until he woke up.

They stared at him for what seemed like five extremely long minutes, but was really probably only thirty seconds or so, before Frankie got bored. He was kneeling over his brother and didn't feel like waiting for him to wake up anymore.

"Nick look, it's Jessica Alba!" Frankie yelled into his brother's face.

He woke up with a start, sitting up suddenly and almost bashing heads with Frankie, who had fallen out of the bunk into Sarah's open arms.

Frankie was cracking up in his cute little boy laugh, and Sarah had to put him down because he was wiggling so much. Nick looked sleepy and not very happy, having been woken up unpleasantly.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," she said to him with a kind, sympathetic smile, before being dragged off by Frankie to go do something.

Later that day, Sarah had been reading her Harry Potter book on the couch again, and managed to drift off into a light sleep. The boys were out and about doing something, and Frankie had tagged along so she had a little while to herself. She had just drifted off to sleep when Joe bounded onto the bus. He went to the kitchenette to grab himself a Red Bull, and spotted Sarah sleeping in the process. He closed the refrigerator door, and grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer, making his way over to where Sarah was sleeping. He reached down and slipped the ice cubes down the back of her shirt.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, eyes shooting open as she stood up and tried to shake the ice cubes out of her shirt.

They fell to the floor, along with Joe, who was clutching his sides from laughter.

"What the hell was that for?" she cried, forcing the smile off her face but not succeeding.

"That… was too… funny," he said in between breaths. She stared at him until he regained his breath and sat up. "I had to get you back for before," he managed to say.

"That was all Frankie. I would have preferred waking up guys up in a different way but hey, I answer to that kid," she added jokingly.

She stared down at Joe and he looked up at her, reaching out his free hand for her to help him up.

She reached down, pretending to reach for his hand, but really grabbed his Red Bull out of his other hand and smirked.

"Thank you very much," she said, popping the top and taking a sip.

"Oh no you don't," he said, standing up quickly and chasing her out of the bus.

She laughed the whole way into the parking lot, trying not spill the Red Bull. Joe caught up with her easily and snatched her up around the waist. He managed to throw her over his shoulder without getting any Red Bull on either of them and started walking towards the venue where everyone else was.

"Joe! Put me down!" she yelled, laughter in her voice.

"Nope, not until you apologize and give me back my Red Bull," he stated stubbornly.

Sarah succeeded at taking another large gulp of Red Bull skillfully as Joe walked them both back to everyone. She continued to argue with him but made sure to drink the entire can before they got to the venue.

"Joseph, I said, put me down!" she exclaimed again.

"What was that? I can't hear you," he said again.

She crushed the now empty can in her hand, making him stop walking.

"Tell me you poured the can out," he stated warningly.

She tossed the can so it landed in front of him.

"Nope, I drank it," she stated smugly.

"That's it," he said.

He put her down and started tickling her immediately, making sure she couldn't get out of his reach. This went on for a few more minutes, both of them laughing wildly, until Garbo yelled over to them.

"Hey Joe, we have sound check, let's go!" he called.

Joe stopped tickling Sarah and gave her a look.

"This isn't over," he said creepily, pointing between them before jogging over to sound check.

She shook her head at him; that boy was too much.

Nick had watched most of what was going on with them and didn't like what he saw one bit. He knew that his brother was flirting, even though he wasn't sure if his brother knew he was flirting. Nick was now more determined than ever to just go out and tell Sarah how he felt about her. Even if Joe did like Sarah, Joe couldn't do anything to stop Nick from feeling what he was feeling, so they would just have to work it out.

The rest of the day and night, Nick kept trying to find ways to tell Sarah how he felt. It was never the right moment after sound check or before the show. And after the concert, the boys found Sarah sitting in the back lounge on the phone with one of her friends from back home. When she saw them enter the lounge, she retreated to her bunk to finish her conversation. She apparently fell asleep on the phone or something because they didn't see her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Not very long (I warned you), but I think sort of a lot happened. I mean, now we know that Nick is pretty much going to proclaim his attraction to Sarah, and everyone is realizing that Joe likes her too, even though he doesnt realize it yet, right? **

**Like I said, I hope you guys will continue to read, because I PROMISE that a lot more drama will happen in later chapters, AND in the sequel. **

**Review please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wooo! Thanks for the reviews!! You guys are awesome!! Wow, the exclamation points all increase consecutively, haha. **

**Enough of my randomness. Thanks for reading, and thanks so much to those of you who reviewed!! **

**Here's the next chapter, which is definitely longer, and hopefully more action packed. **

**I hope you like it!!**

* * *

The next day, Nick spent most of his free energy trying to get Sarah alone so he could tell her how he felt. They had yet another interview and radio meet and greet, then Sarah was too busy with Frankie to get away from him. Nick was extremely frustrated by the time sound check rolled around. That was, until Kevin came up with a great idea.

They would sing "Hello Beautiful" at sound check, which Nick could 'serenade' her with, if you will, and then tell her that he liked her. They couldn't do this during the concert though, since most fans knew by now that she was on tour with them, and they wanted to avoid any problems at all cost.

Nick had everything planned out. He convinced Frankie to want to sit in the audience during sound check by bribing him with a Webkinz. They sat front row center, and the boys fooled around, practiced harmonies, and tuned their instruments for the next thirty minutes.

Having not sat in on a sound check in a while, Sarah watched intently, but about halfway through, Frankie pulled out his PSP and started playing it. Finally, the boys played their last song of the sound check. Nick and Kevin grabbed their acoustic guitars and they all launched into "Hello Beautiful."

"_Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true..."_

Nick's eyes never left hers the entire time he sang. She could tell the words that he was singing were coming from somewhere deep inside him. When it was Nick's turn to sing again, she got Goosebumps and her heart definitely skipped a beat or two. His gaze was so intense, yet soft, and she knew that there was something special about the way he was performing this song.

She didn't even realize that the song was over until Nick had to look away from her to hand off his guitar to one of the stage crew members. Once his guitar was safe in the hands of the guy, he looked back at her and motioned for her to meet him off stage while mouthing 'I have to tell you something'.

She nodded and looked to Frankie, who had already run off towards his mother. Sarah decided that she could go meet Nick for a second and walked in the direction he pointed, which was opposite of where Frankie had just ran too.

She waited at the end of the stage for Nick to catch up with her, and when he did, they walked a little farther, just to make sure they were out of earshot of anyone. Nick looked at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"That was amazing before, I mean, the song," she said, truly meaning what she said. "I think that was the best I've ever seen it, and it was only sound check." She continued when Nick only nodded graciously.

"Yeah, uh, about that. You see, I'm so glad that my mom got you to come on tour with us this summer. It's been amazing, you're amazing; I don't think I've met a girl who's like you. You are great with Frankie, and you can tolerate all of us guys, and you still manage to keep a smile on your face at all times even though you are away from home. I like that and so many other things about you…" Nick said, looking into her eyes. "and I like you, a lot."

Sarah was beyond flattered. Nick Jonas just admitted that he had feelings for her. She was overcome with so many emotions, she didn't know what to feel first. He had chosen her, of all people. He could have practically anyone he wanted, and yet, it was her. She didn't feel like she deserved such a great guy as him, but she did have to admit, she felt something back for him. Realizing that the poor guy was standing there waiting for her to respond, she came to her senses.

"Nick, I-I like you too," she replied, watching his face for his reaction. She never thought this would happen to her; she had convinced herself that it was all harmless flirting, but now she realized that she had been wrong. He really did like her, and she liked him back.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, you are really such a great guy. I mean, the whole getting Frankie to sit at sound check so you could sing 'Hello Beautiful' was really clever," She continued.

Nick looked surprised as to how she had figured it out.

"How?" was all he asked.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Well, I kind of figured something was up when Frankie begged me to sit with him to watch sound check and then about half way through pulls out his video game. I had no idea it was something like this though," she added. "It was really sweet. You're really sweet."

Nick blushed slightly and took her hands in his.

"I've wanted to tell you for a while now; I just couldn't find the right time. And now I'm so glad I finally did."

"So am I. You are honestly one of the best guys I have ever met in my life. Just promise me one thing. I want to take things slow, okay?" she said, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Sure she knew that she liked him, and he hadn't given her any reason not to like him, but she still didn't want to rush into things, having just met the guy a few weeks ago, and not to mention she was living with him and was being paid to babysit his little brother.

"Of course," he replied, staring into her eyes before pulling her into a warm hug.

She smiled into his chest and took in his amazing scent. They stood like that for a little while longer before Sarah pulled away a little, but stayed in his arms. Nick leaned his forehead against hers.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said, grinning.

"You have beautiful hair," she countered, reaching up one of her hands to tug at a few of his curls.

"You have a beautiful face," he responded, making her blush violently.

She looked away from him for a moment, taking in what he had just said, and looked back when she composed herself. He smiled to himself, having just made her blush tremendously.

"Let's get you back, rock star. You've got a show to do in a little while," she said, finally getting out of his strong arms.

She loved the feeling of his arms around her waist, the way he made her feel protected and safe, but she knew they had to get back.

"Fine, but only because Frankie probably thinks you're kidnapped or something," he replied jokingly.

Sarah turned away from him, starting to head back, but as she did, Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him gently, placing a sweet lingering kiss on her cheek.

She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Such a simple sweet action like that was enough to make her knees weak. She managed to stay standing enough to start pulling Nick back towards the rest of the band. Nick kept their hands intertwined until they were close enough to everyone else that they could see them. He reluctantly let her hand go then, and grinned at her, before they joined the rest of the family and band at the catering table for dinner.

Sarah went immediately over to the food, grabbing a plate, ready to dig in. Nick followed behind, but Kevin caught his eye before he reached the plates. Kevin gave his younger brother a questioning look, as if to say 'How'd it go?', and Nick grinned from ear to ear, giving his brother a thumbs up sign before grabbing his plate.

Sarah grabbed her full plate and made her way over to the long table that most of the people were sitting at. She took the empty seat next to Garbo, across from Frankie, and smiled when Nick sat next to her.

Garbo looked at her plate, mouth full of the lasagna they were eating that night, and pointed to her roll.

"Are you gunna finish that?" he asked after swallowing.

She looked at him like he had three heads.

"Garbo, I just sat down. I haven't even started eating yet," she said holding back a laugh.

"So that's a no?" he asked for confirmation.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," she said, shaking her head and turning back to her plate to take a bite out of her roll.

Garbo just shrugged at reached over to snatch one of the two rolls on Jack Lawless's plate (the drummer).

Frankie reached over to grab his drink, but in the process, started to knock over Kevin's soda (who he was sitting next to). Sarah quickly caught it before it completely spilled over, having watched the entire scene unfold.

"Nice save!" Frankie exclaimed, taking his drink out of Sarah's hand.

"Yeah it was," Kevin complimented.

Sarah shrugged like it was no big deal but she knew she just saved everyone a headache.

They all ate without any further mishaps, and talked pleasantly. Nick had finished his plate within a matter of minutes (it was a guy thing, she had realized, because Garbo had just finished his second plate in the time it took her to eat one) and slyly grabbed her hand under the table.

She looked at him and grinned, lacing their fingers. It was a sweet gesture, and she couldn't help but love every second of attention that Nick was giving her. He rested their hands on his knee under the table and acted like nothing was going on so his brothers didn't notice and start saying something.

"Hey, Sarah, how bout you watch the show today? Big Rob can get you front row again," Joe said, in a persuading voice. "Right Big Rob?" he called across the room to the other tables that Rob, his parents, and some other people were sitting at. Rob nodded, not having heard any of their conversation. "I have a feeling its gunna be a good show."

"What about Frankie?" she said, looking at him. Frankie looked up at her and smiled.

"Daddy said I could hang out with him today for the show," Frankie said happily.

"Are you sure?" she asked for confirmation, since it was her job to look after him.

He nodded eagerly.

"Okay, cool. But this better be a good show," she warned, jokingly.

They all laughed, and Garbo, Jack, Joe, and John Taylor all stood up from the table, having finished eating. Sarah put down her fork, and pushed her plate away. She was full. She glanced sideways at Nick, who gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and standing up too.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Frankie announced, pushing his chair back and hopping off.

"Okay, to the bathroom," Sarah said, leading him out of the 'dining' room.

A little while later it was time for lock down, so Sarah and Frankie went into the boys' dressing room and chilled with them as they got ready. Joe asked Sarah to help with his hair again which received a laugh from her.

"You're just gunna make me do it all the time now, huh?" she asked, following him into the bathroom where Kevin was also doing his own hair.

"Joe can't do his own hair. He never could. As much as he likes to think he can, either me or Mom ends up doing it," Kevin said seriously, running the flat iron through his bangs.

"I can do my own hair," Joe said, trying to defend himself as Sarah took the other flat iron in her hands and started running it through his hair, making sure to flip the ends just how he liked it.

"No you can't," Kevin countered.

Joe sighed and shrugged. "Whatever."

Sarah laughed.

"I love you guys," she said, still giggling.

When it was time for the concert, Big Rob escorted Sarah out to the front row, before returning backstage. She stood there, in the mass of girls, waiting for Garbo, Jack, and John to get on stage first.

"Oh my god! Are you Sarah?" one of the fans next to her asked excitedly.

Sarah was startled, not being used to getting recognized.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you," she said.

"No way! You're on tour with the Jonas Brothers! That is so cool!" the fan exclaimed.

Other fans around her started taking notice and whispering amongst themselves.

"Can I have your autograph?" another fan asked her, thrusting a piece of paper and a pen into her hands.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Sarah said, signing the piece of paper with her messy signature.

"Thanks! Can you tell the boys that Shayna says hi?" the fan asked, looking at the piece of paper Sarah had just signed.

"Yeah," Sarah replied, but many other fans had surrounded her, asking for her autographs or telling her to relay messages to the boys.

She was a little unsettled by the whole thing, but after a few minutes, she thought it was kind of cool. It was great getting a little taste of what the boys went through every day, and she loved every minute of it.

Pretty soon, the band got on the stage, and the fans turned their attention away from Sarah. The concert was great, the boys rocked it as usual, but there were some random moments that made this concert special. Kevin and Joe decided to have a dance off, in which Kevin perfectly executed a round off back hand spring, and Joe managed to do a lovely roll on the stage. Sarah laughed the whole way as this unfolded. Joe had also managed to drop his tambourine during one song, which fell into the pit of media people and security, hitting one of them in the head. Nick even did his rap "Nick J is Off the Chain" to the pleasure of the crowd of screaming girls.

Sarah found Nick staring at her many times, but he didn't stare for long, making sure to give the entire crowd his attention. She blushed every time he did look at her, because his gaze was so intense. The boys performed amazingly, and Sarah was grateful that she agreed to sit in the audience.

When the boys finished their final encore of "Year 3000" with confetti flying everywhere, the crowd immediately started pushing to get out of the venue and onto the meet and greet line. More fans had recognized her as they were leaving though, and some even asked for pictures with her along with more autographs. A few gave her gifts to give to the boys, and most asked her to tell them things or give them hugs (if the fan wasn't going to the meet and greet). Finally, when half the venue was cleared, Big Rob managed to find Sarah, and lead her to the safety of backstage after she apologized to the fans that she had to leave.

"Thanks, Big Rob," she said, once they got out of the crowd.

"No problem, darling'" he replied in his gruff voice.

They did their handshake, which was a little difficult for Sarah since she was carrying six gifts for the boys, and she entered the dressing room again.

She put the gifts down and looked at the sweating boys, who were now changing out of their shirts into tank tops.

"That was amazing guys!" she exclaimed. "Kevin, I didn't know you could do that!" she added, referring to his acrobatic trick.

"Yeah, I was a gymnast for a little while when I was little," he replied, removing his drenched red tank top and replacing it with a clean blue one.

"Any crazy fans attack you?" Frankie asked, looking up from his PSP.

"Actually, yeah. It was kind of weird actually. I signed a bunch of autographs, took a bunch of pictures, and answered a lot of questions. Some fans gave me those gifts to give to you guys, and I'm supposed to hug you guys at least like twelve times because those fans weren't going to be able to get to the meet and greet," she said, plopping down on the couch next to Frankie.

"So you got to experience a little of what we go through, huh?" Joe asked.

Sarah nodded. "I loved every second," she admitted, smiling.

Later, the plastic meet and greet table was packed away, the fan gifts were put in a special compartment under the bus, and equipment was loaded onto its truck. The Jonas family and Sarah loaded onto the bus, eager to get some rest and relax.

Sarah helped Frankie change into his pajamas, and put a movie on in his bunk on the little pull down TV, before changing into her own pajamas and tying her long, thick hair into a messy side pony tail. She wandered into the back lounge, where the boys always were after shows. They were spread out on the couches, each holding a different food or beverage. Nick was sipping a Diet Coke, Joe was holding a bag of popcorn, and Kevin was snacking on some Mini Wheat's.

Nick quickly made room for her next to him as soon as he saw her. She sat next to him and he smoothly slipped his arm around her, making her smile. Kevin kept sending knowing looks over to Nick as they watched a random rerun on TV and talked about the show, since he and Nick had not talked about anything that happened after sound check yet. Sarah rested her head on Nick's strong shoulder as she snuggled closer, fighting back sleep and yawning every couple of minutes. Finally, after she had yawned for about the fiftieth time in the past half hour, she decided it was time to head to bed.

"I'm gunna go to sleep, see you guys in the morning," Sarah said, lifting her head off Nick's shoulder and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands briefly.

Nick pulled her close and kissed her temple softly. "Good night," he murmured, his big brown eyes boring into hers. It was all she could do not to kiss him right there. She settled for a kiss on his cheek.

She stood up and stretched a bit, yawning again, before moving on to the other two brothers, leaning down to give them hugs and mutter good nights. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. She was getting to be really close with these boys, and she didn't mind one bit.

"Good night," she said one last time before climbing into her bunk.

Kevin waited until he was sure she was in her bunk and settled in before launching into the conversation that he had waited to have for the past couple of hours. "So? Tell me what happened," he said to his second youngest brother.

"What's there to tell?" Nick said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, don't do that. Just spill," Kevin urged.

"Well, first off, she really liked your great idea, Kev, so I have to thank you for that. I just told her I like her, and she said she liked me, so I guess we're gunna see where it goes from here."

"That's it?" Joe asked, coming into the conversation.

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, we're kinda just friends, but I don't know, maybe a little more? It's complicated I guess, because she just wants to take things slow. But I can't wait til our next day off cause I want to take her out somewhere nice."

"I'm happy for you, man. I'm glad things all worked out," Kevin said approvingly.

"Yeah, me too," Joe said after a moment's hesitation.

He was confused, but he didn't know why. He just found out that his little brother liked the girl that was living with them for the summer. That bothered him, but he couldn't really figure out why. He didn't like her too, did he? Even if he did, he couldn't do much about it, not after he saw how happy his brother had been after the sound check. He couldn't take that away from him. He ran a hand through his hair, deciding that he had a lot of thinking to do, and excused himself to bed for the night.

* * *

**So there you have it. Nick finally made a move, and Sarah finally made a choice. There's a lot more fluff to come in later chapters, and more drama for sure! I hope you guys like it!**

**(try not to hate me for picking Nick, I promise there will be more other Jonas love in the sequel!)**

**Tell me how much you loved it/hated it/were confused by it(?) !! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, cool. So people are liking the whole Sarah/Nick thing. Good, because that's what's happening haha. **

**Thanks 390482309 times for the reviews!! They are awesome, and it really is great to know that some people are really reading the story. **

**Here's the next chapter. I think it's a little bit random, but cute, and maybe funny? anyway... I hope you like it!**

* * *

A few days went by and nothing really changed. Nick and Sarah flirted constantly, and they could always be found together whenever they had a free moment. Frankie kept Sarah busy, and the boys were busy promoting their album and rocking their tour. The boys had another packed day today, starting with an interview with a teen magazine representative in a conference room of their current hotel.

The interview started at ten, and the boys were almost going to be running late, because of Joe and his hair. Sarah was waiting for Frankie to finish up eating his cereal, and then was going to take him down to the game room. Denise and Paul were ushering the other boys out of the day room so they could get on with their interview. Sarah and Frankie were competing against each other on the race car machine forty minutes later, when Sarah got a call from Paul.

"Hey, Sarah, do you think you can come down to Conference Room A right now? The magazine wants to ask you some questions." He said.

Sarah agreed, but was really confused. Why would they want to ask HER questions?

She apologized to Frankie, promising him that she would make the game up to him later, and they made their way to the conference room. The medium sized room was full of people. There was Big Rob, and all the Jonas's, and also about four representatives from the magazine, and some other people she didn't recognize.

"Ah, here she is," Paul said when she and Frankie entered the room.

He guided her over to where the boys were sitting, and Frankie ran over to his mother.

"This is Meghan, she's doing the interview today," Paul introduced.

Sarah looked over at the boys nervously as she sat down, all of which were looking completely at ease. They all sent her reassuring smiles, and she turned her attention towards Meghan.

"Hello Sarah, it's nice to meet you. I just wanted to ask you a few questions here if that was alright. A lot of the fans have been asking about you and I thought it would be great to finally get them some answers." Meghan said in a cheery voice.

Sarah just nodded.

"Okay, so, you are on tour with the Jonas Brothers for the entire summer. What's that like?"

"Well, I've had a lot of fun so far. Seriously, I've had the time of my life. I spend a lot of time with Frankie, since it is my job to look after him, but he's one of the coolest six year olds ever. I'm getting to do a lot of stuff and see a lot of places I never thought I'd ever get a change to do or see. And these guys here are fantastic," she added, motioning to the boys. "There's never a dull moment."

"Sounds great. Do you mind telling us a little bit about yourself?"

"Sure. My name is Sarah Montez, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm from Long Island, New York. Um, I have wonderful parents, a younger sister, and a little brother. I go to public school, love hanging out with my friends, and I play soccer competitively all year round."

"Interesting. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions about the boys?"

Sarah looked at the boys sitting next to her, who all nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

Meghan smiled.

"Okay, who's the funniest?"

"Joe, definitely."

"Who is the most mature?"

"Nick, by far."

Joe and Kevin made faces at her, and she just gave them 'you know it's true' looks.

"Who is the messiest?"

"Um, I think I have to say Kevin."

"Who's most likely to steal a nap?"

"Nick, for sure."

"Who's the bossiest?"

"Kevin, but I think it's only because he's the oldest."

"Who takes the longest to get ready?"

"Joe. We're always waiting for Joe."

"Okay, last question. Who's your favorite?"

Sarah paused, not expecting to be asked that question. She could feel three pairs of eyes boring into her as she thought. She couldn't pick one; they were all great for different reasons. Plus, just picking one of them would probably cause a lot of problems with the press, and if she just picked Nick, people would automatically assume they were dating and not give them any privacy. Finally, she decided on her answer.

"Frankie," she said.

The three boys looked at her in disbelief. They were each expecting her to choose one of them, not even considering their youngest brother. Not one of them would have expected Frankie to be the brother she picked. The interviewer thanked them all, and after a few more questions, this time for Paul, she left.

"I can't believe Frankie is your favorite Jonas," Joe said, giving her a disappointed look.

"Well, I couldn't just pick one of you. I love you all and I knew the interviewer would twist my words if I picked just one of you, so I went with Frankie," she defended herself, enjoying that it bothered him so much that she didn't pick him.

"Well, you do spend the most time with him," Kevin reasoned slowly.

"Yeah," the other two agreed, thinking it over.

Sarah just laughed at them as she watched their faces.

"Okay boys, head back up to the rooms and start getting ready." Paul called from across the room.

The brothers had two shows back to back today at another Six Flags. They wouldn't even get a chance to ride the rides today.

Kevin pulled Sarah by the hand with them.

"Come help us, everyone knows at least one of us will need it," he said and she laughed.

Once they were up in the room, Sarah planted herself on one of the beds, watching as the boys moved around the room, looking for all the clothes and stuff they would need for the rest of the day. They didn't bother changing, since they still had to do sound check, but they had to pack their outfits for the two shows that night, and an extra shirt or two to change into for the meet and greet.

"Does this look okay?" Kevin asked, laying out one of his outfits on the bed next to Sarah. It consisted of a white button up shirt, a black vest, and black skinny tie, and dark skinny jeans with shiny shoes.

Sarah nodded.

"Yeah it looks good," she responded, flipping onto her stomach as Kevin folded the clothes and placed them carefully in the bag.

"Do you think this needs to be ironed?" Joe asked, holding up a very wrinkled black button up shirt.

Sarah stared at him and gave him a 'do you need to ask' look.

"Uh, I'd say so," she said.

Joe headed into the corner of the room, looking for the iron, and Sarah started sitting up.

"Can I trust him with an iron?" she asked Kevin, who took one glace at his brother, who had just plugged in the hotel iron that he just found, and shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied.

Sarah stood up and crossed the room to take the iron out of Joe's hands, who was trying to get the settings right.

"Here, let me do it," she said, laying the shirt out and starting to smooth the creases.

Joe thanked her and started looking for the rest of the stuff he would need.

"Which tie should I wear?" Nick asked her, holding two in his hands.

"The white one," she said, looking up from the shirt she was ironing.

Nick nodded and gave her one of those smiles that made her knees weak. She blushed at looked back at the shirt, which was almost completely unwrinkled.

A few minutes later, she turned off the iron and threw the shirt at Joe.

"Here, it's done," she said.

He came up to her, shirt in hand and gave her a big hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you," he said, putting her giggling form down and looking at the shirt.

"You'd go on stage looking all wrinkled with messy hair, that's what," she replied, taking her spot back on the bed.

-

Thirty minutes later, they boys were ready, everything was packed into the bus, and they were off to the venue. Sarah sat in the front lounge by herself, talking on the phone with one of her friends.

"I'm so sorry I can't be there tonight, Rach. I really hate that I'm missing your birthday. I mean you're one of my very best friends and I'm missing your sweet sixteen." Sarah said into the phone.

"It's okay, really. I mean, hanging out with you and the Jonas Brothers was awesome. And I would totally rather be you right now than go to my party," Rachel replied, jokingly.

"I wish I could go tonight though!" Sarah exclaimed, frustrated that she was stuck on a bus and all her friends would be having a great time tonight.

As the conversation continued, Sarah saw Nick walk in, and he laid across the couch she was sitting on, laying his head in her lap. She giggled silently and smiled at him, putting a hand on his head so she could play with his curls.

"Okay, seriously though, have the time of your life tonight. This is gunna be a night you remember for the rest of your life. Take lots of pictures and be sure to tell me every detail tomorrow," Sarah said, running her hand through Nick's soft curls.

He had a smile on his face, and glanced up at her every once in a while, but he had taken out his iPHONE and started playing a game on it while she talked.

"I will, I promise," Rachel said on the other line.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Rach."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sarah looked at her phone with a sad look on her face after the phone call, but she had not forgotten that Nick was still there.

"Hello," she said to him.

He put his phone down and looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Hey," he said, his voice was low and to Sarah, it was one of the sexiest things she had ever heard.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, getting lost in each other's eyes, before Nick spoke again.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem sad."

His hand found hers (the one that wasn't lost in his curls) and he intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I'm missing my best friend's sweet sixteen tonight. It's fine though," she said, trying to blow it off but the frown stayed on her face and the sadness was still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, not really knowing what to say.

He squeezed her hand gently, and she smiled at the gesture.

"There's that smile I love," he said, causing her to giggle again.

He could listen to her laugh forever and not ever get tired of hearing it.

"So anyway, can I ask you what you're doing in my lap? Not that I mind," she said, moving her other hand to push back his curls so she could see his eyes better.

"Well, I felt like lying down for a bit," he stated plainly.

"Oh, well that explains it," she said, smiling at him again.

It seriously felt like that was all she could do around him. They talked all the way to the venue, when Kevin walked into the front lounge and saw the two on the couch, interlaced fingers hovering between them as they flirted.

"Aww," he said, startling the two. "You guys are so cute," he added in a teasing voice.

"Shut up," Nick said blushing and sitting up but not letting go of Sarah's hand.

He shook his curls briefly before standing up. Sarah stood next to him and stretched her free hand over her head. She then pulled Nick into a hug, which he returned eagerly.

Sarah buried her head in his strong chest.

"I like talking to you," she said, taking in his scent.

"I like _you_" he countered, making her blush for the hundredth time that day.

She looked up at his eyes.

"I like you too," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

He squeezed her one more time before they let go and he followed her off the bus.

Joe soon joined them as they walked through the parking lot and the park over to the stage, Big Rob and Kevin in front. They met a lot of screaming fans along the way, all of which took pictures of them, but the boys didn't have any time to stop and talk so they just waved and smiled. They reached the stage and met the rest of the band; Kevin immediately started talking to Garbo and Jack about something.

Joe walked around, doing random warm ups for his voice, and Nick went over to grab his guitar from one of the crew members. They stood around for a while, waiting for the venue's crew to figure out the sound system. Finally, all their mics were checked and deemed good enough, and they boys played through a few songs. Once they were satisfied, they all trooped back stage, into their dressing rooms (Garbo, Jack, and John Taylor had a separate one from the brothers), so they could get ready for the concert that would be starting in about an hour.

Sarah was off with Frankie, taking him to some of the rides (with the accompaniment of a park security guard) and the boys' parents were taking care of some business, so it was just them and Big Rob in their dressing room for a while.

"So Nick, you and Sarah looked pretty cozy on the bus before," Kevin said, obviously wanting some answers.

"Yeah, and?" Nick said, trying to play it cool.

However, he tapped his foot nervously.

"Well, when are you going to ask her out or something?" Kevin probed.

"I don't know, man. I mean, I want to, but I don't know when," Nick responded, changing his shirt into his concert button up and reaching for his tie.

"Have you even kissed her yet?" Joe asked nosily.

Nick reddened slightly. "No," he said slowly.

"Well? Why not?" Joe asked.

For some reason this little fact made him happy.

Nick hesitated. He had wanted to kiss her so bad, but he never felt like it was the right moment.

"I don't know, I-I just feel like it has to be special, you know?" he shrugged and his two brothers nodded knowingly.

"I know what you mean, bro," Kevin said, adjusting his vest. "We have an early show tomorrow, and a late show the next day, so maybe we'll get to spend the night doing something fun, as in, not on the bus."

"Yeah, I wanted to go see Transformers," Joe said, hoping to turn the conversation away from Nick and Sarah.

"Oh yeah, me too," Nick chimed in, and the conversation took a different path.

A little while later, the rest of the band came into their dressing room, and they hung out until the concert started.

The boys played their two shows, never losing one bit of energy. Sarah had returned with Frankie around dinner time, and around the time the boys were getting ready for their second show.

-

The rest of the night and the next day went smoothly. Before everyone knew it, the boys had finished their 4 o'clock show and they were contemplating what to do the rest of the night.

Nick was extremely excited because he could finally get Sarah out on a date. They had decided to stay in a hotel that night, not far from the venue they just played in, and they would leave for the next venue early the next morning. As they drove to the hotel, which was no more than 20 minutes away, Nick went to go talk to his mom.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he said, sitting next to his mom and across from his father in the front of the bus.

Everyone else was in the back, watching TV or something.

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" his mom replied.

"Do you think I can take Sarah out to dinner or something tonight? Just the two of us?" he asked shyly.

His mom smiled widely. She had been waiting for a conversation like this from one of her boys, she just wasn't sure which one.

"Of course, Nicholas!" she exclaimed happily. "That's a wonderful idea. She is such a sweet girl. And beautiful, too," she added, winking at Nick, who blushed embarrassedly.

"Mom, please stop," he complained as his mother ruffled his damp curls.

"We can arrange that. Where were you thinking of going?" his dad chimed in, smiling.

His parents were getting too much enjoyment out of embarrassing their second youngest son. But, Nick was completely relieved that they approved. He knew all hope with a girl was lost if his mother didn't like her; he knew that his mother loved Sarah though, so he knew he could definitely go after her.

"I don't know what's around here. A restaurant I guess. Something other than McDonald's though," Nick replied.

They talked about it for a few more minutes, before finalizing the plan.

"Thanks, mom, dad," he said, standing up, intending to go tell Sarah what was going on before they pulled into the hotel.

"Nick, just do me a favor?" his mom called after him.

He turned back to see what she wanted.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Try not to hurt her. I want to keep that girl around," Denise said, smilng at him.

"You don't have to worry about that," he replied, grinning as he took off from the room.

Nick found her sitting next to Kevin as they watched Joe and Frankie play Madden on the Wii in the back lounge.

"Hey Sarah, can I talk to you?" he asked, motioning in for her to follow him. She stood, straightened out her clothes, and followed him into the front lounge.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I was wondering… I mean, this is really short notice...I thought it might be a good idea… but only if you want to…" he rambled.

All of the sudden he had gotten nervous.

"What?" she asked confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Do you maybe want to go out to dinner tonight? You and me?" he asked, after taking a deep breath.

Sarah's face lit up.

"You mean, like a date?" she asked casually.

Nick stuttered again. "O-only if you want it to be… because if you don't-" she cut him off.

"I want it to be, don't worry," she replied with a smile, kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned at her.

"Great," he responded happily.

She grinned back and blushed. She was beyond excited. She was about to go on a date with Nick Jonas.

**Bring on the fluff!! So? What'd you think? I hope you thought it was good, because the actual date is next! **

**Don't forget to review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG thanks sooooo much guys!! Your reviews are amazing!! Its awesome to read them so thanks for leaving htem!!**

**Okay, so i know some of you want some other pairing in here, but I don't know if i'll be able to fit them in for this story, since I basically have it all written/planned out. I do promise for the sequel though, there will be more love, like i said before **

**But for now, just enjoy the fluffiness of Nick/Sarah, because I love it and hopefully you do too if your still reading this!!**

* * *

Frankie had called out to Sarah from the other room, and Sarah gave Nick an apologetic look before leaving him to go tend to her 'charge'. They got to the hotel a few minutes later, and everyone grabbed their overnight bags, filing off the bus and into the hotel rooms. They got three as usual; one for Denise, Paul, and Frankie, one for the other boys, and one for Sarah. They saw Garbo, Jack, and John also checking in as they were making their way to the elevator.

Sarah jumped into the shower (she was all sticky and gross from being in the humidity and sun earlier) and carefully picked out her outfit. She had thrown a bunch of clothes into her overnight bag, and finally settled on a flowy white skirt from Hollister, which was just a little longer than a mini skirt, and a cute pink scoop neck top with cap sleeves and lace. She slipped on sleek white ballet flats onto her feet, and began working on her hair and makeup. She decided to leave her hair down again, but she parted it more to the side than she usually did. She used a little bit of light pink eye shadow and three coats of mascara with a touch of eye liner on her eyes, then she put on a small amount of blush and some peach lip gloss. She took one last look in the mirror and was satisfied. She thought she looked really good.

Looking at the clock in her hotel room, she had just enough time to put her phone, her lipgloss, and whatever other small things she thought she might need into her white Coach wristlet, and she clipped her silver heart necklace around her neck. Finishing with a few sprays of her favorite perfume, she smiled to herself again. She stood in front of the mirror, smoothing nonexistent flyaways in her hair, and adjusting her clothes over and over, waiting anxiously for Nick.

When someone finally knocked on her hotel room door, she was relived to an extent, but butterflies appeared in her stomach. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, and answered the door. Nick was standing there with a nervous look on his face, looking gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, buttoned all the way except for the top one, sleeves rolled up, and a white skinny tie hung loosely from his neck. He was wearing very dark skinny jeans and his favorite black converses. Needless to say, he looked amazing.

"Hey," she said to him, trying to keep herself from drooling.

His eyes widened tremendously when he saw her.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," she replied, grinning.

Nick pulled his left arm from behind his back, exposing one stunning white rose.

"This is for you," he said shyly.

Sarah was amazed. This boy was incredible.

"Thank you so much! How did you know white roses were my favorite?" She asked, taking the flower from him.

He just shrugged and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Yup," she said, checking in her wristlet to make sure she had her room key.

She saw that she did, so she closed the door behind her and linked her arm in his.

He led her down to the lobby and out the front door of the hotel. They walked over to the black SUV that was waiting for them with Big Rob driving. He opened the door of the car for her, and slid in after her. She took his hand and laced their fingers.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I wanted to take you to a really nice restaurant, but the nicest place we could find around here is an Olive Garden," he laughed nervously running his free hand through his hair. "Is that alright with you?" he asked her.

Sarah's face lit up.

"I love Olive Garden! I haven't been there in forever," she exclaimed happily, snuggling up to him.

"Good," he replied, smiling down at her.

Sarah glanced at the driver's seat and leaned close to Nick's ear.

"Isn't it going to be a little weird having Big Rob like chaperoning us?" she whispered.

Nick caught his breath for a moment, realizing just how close she was to him before he leaned into her ear to respond.

"He promised he'd stay out of sight, don't worry," he said.

His warm breath made shivers go down her spine.

They arrived at the Olive Garden and strolled in, hand in hand, Big Rob behind them. Nick gave his name for the reservation and they were led to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. They sat down and looked around.

"This is nice, being here… with you," Sarah said, fiddling with the menu.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. He reached over the table to take her hand in his. He loved feeling her smooth hand in his rough one.

The waiter brought over the breadsticks and salad bowl, and asked them for their drink orders.

"I love these things," she said, taking a bite out of a warm breadstick.

Nick laughed at her reaction to the taste. She over dramatized it to seem like it was the best thing she had ever eaten. The rest of the meal went smoothly. They talked, flirted, laughed, ate, and flirted some more. Sarah was having a great time, and she could tell that Nick was too.

She pushed back her half eaten plate of Fettuccini alfredo and groaned softly.

"I'm so full. Too many breadsticks," she said.

Nick laughed at her and threw his napkin into his plate.

"Me too."

They called the waiter over for the bill and it arrived soon.

Sarah reached over to grab it, but Nick snatched it out of her reach before she had the chance.

"Hey! Let me see it!" she said, reaching for it again, but Nick kept it out of her reach.

"Nope, I'm paying for it," he said, sneaking a glance at it.

He put it down beside him on the booth and reached for his wallet.

"You're not even going to let me see it? Even if I let you pay?" she asked.

"If I pay, why does it matter?" he reasoned, pulling out some bills and putting them into the slot where the receipt was.

Sarah pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No matter how cute that face is, I'm not going to let you see it," Nick said, grinning at her.

"Fine," she said finally, giving up.

She loved how much of a gentleman Nick was. He was really something. She reached into her wristlet and pulled out a few mints.

"Want one?" she offered, popping one into her mouth.

Nick nodded and said thanks. The waiter took the bill and the money, and returned quickly with the change. Nick thanked him and threw a few bills onto the table for tip.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded and they slid out of the booth. He held out his hand for her after she adjusted her skirt and she took it, smiling. They walked out to the car slowly only to find Big Rob already there waiting for them. They got into the car, and Rob drove them back to the hotel. They chatted and flirted all the way back, popping a few more mints to get rid of all the garlic, and when they arrived, Nick suggested that they walk around the hotel for a while. He convinced Big Rob that they were going to be safe, and they were off.

"I had a really great time tonight," Sarah said, swinging their hands in between them.

They had wandered off towards the pool, which looked amazing in the darkness as the lights danced on its surface. It was a clear night and everything was perfect. They stopped walking a little ways away from the pool, and Nick turned to face her.

"Yeah, it was really fun. I love spending time with you," Nick said, looking into her eyes.

Sarah blushed and nodded. "Me too. Seriously, it was really sweet of you to do this."

"There's not much I wouldn't do for you, if anything," Nick replied, not missing a beat.

"You are so amazing. I can't believe how lucky I am right now to be here with a guy like you," she replied.

Their eyes were locked on each other and they stared in the other's eyes contently for a while, the whole time the space between them was getting smaller and smaller. Nick's eyes flickered down to her lips a few times, and Sarah knew what was coming. She felt his breath on her lips and her eyes fluttered closed as her head tilted up slightly.

It was the moment they had both been waiting for. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Everything was perfect for Sarah; the scenery, the night, the guy she was with. She pulled away for a second to see Nick's reaction, but he just grinned at her and stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pushed her hair back with the other, and he closed the space between their lips once more. This time the kiss was more passionate, and they stood there for a minute, enjoying the feeling of the other's lips on their own. They only stopped to come up for air.

"Sarah?" Nick asked, staring into her eyes again.

"Yeah?" she responded, loosening her arms around his neck a little (they had somehow managed to wrap themselves there during the kiss).

"Will you please be mine?" he asked her so sweetly, she didn't even think of how cheesy it was that he was quoting his own song.

She grinned at him. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied before standing on tip-toe to kiss him again.

He pulled back after a second.

"So is that a yes?" he asked jokingly.

She just rolled her eyes at him, suppressing a giggle.

"Of course silly," she murmured, kissing him one last time.

They pulled away finally after their last sweet kiss and Nick kept one of his arms around her waist.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," he said.

He hadn't really meant to say that out loud.

"I think I do," she replied cheekily, hugging him from the side as they walked.

They made their way back up to the hotel rooms, and entered Nick's to find the whole family sitting in there talking.

"Finally!" Joe exclaimed when they walked into the room. "We've been waiting for you two to get back forever! We want to go to the movies!"

Nick rolled his eyes at his brother and Sarah laughed.

"Well, we're here now. So what's the plan?" Nick asked.

It was ten o'clock already, and they decided to catch a late showing of Transformers at a nearby theatre. Sarah was surprised that Frankie was still up, but he really wanted to see the movie and he promised that he would stay awake. They all trooped downstairs, waiting for the black SUV to be brought back around. Nick and Sarah stood next to each other, hands intertwined.

Joe glanced over at them every once in a while, but he felt a small pang in his chest every time he did. He had to admit, Sarah looked extremely pretty standing there. He finally realized it though; he liked her. The reason that every time he saw his brother flirting with her and he had to look away was because he liked her too. But he was too slow in realizing it, and his brother had gotten there first. They both looked really happy, and he just didn't have the heart to do anything to disrupt that. Sighing, he knew that he would just have to deal with his own feelings, and not let them be known. Maybe time will let the couple realize that they weren't really meant to be or something. He held on to his tiny strand of hope and got into the car with everyone else.

In the car, Nick, Sarah, and Frankie sat in the very back seat, Joe, Kevin, and Denise sat in the middle row, and Paul and Big Rob sat in the drivers and passenger's seats. Kevin took at his phone and texted his little brother, wanting to know exactly what happened on their date.

_'So I take it you made some sort of move?'_ he texted.

Nick released his grasp on Sarah's hand to dig his iPHONE out of his jeans pocket. He quickly read the text and forced himself not to look at his brother and give it away. Frankie had now distracted Sarah by telling her something, so Nick leaned forward and whispered it to him.

"Yeah, we're dating now," he said coolly.

Kevin smiled.

"High five," he said, holding up his hand.

Nick slapped his brother a high five and leaned back in his seat. A few minutes later, nick's phone buzzed again.

"Wow, you're popular today," Sarah commented playful smile on her face, glancing over at her new boyfriend.

He shrugged and looked back at his phone. It was a text from Miley. He had forgotten about her completely the past day or so because she hadn't contacted him. Leave it to her to try and talk to him once everything in his life is finally okay. Nick clicked delete without even opening the message.

They arrived at the movie theater and all filed in. The car was parked at close as possible for a quick getaway just in case there were crazy fans there. Frankie held on to Sarah's hand as his parents went to go buy tickets. Nick hurried forward to open the door for her (which made her smile and thank him), and he put his hand on the small of her back as she walked through with Frankie. Kevin and Joe went to get popcorn and sodas, and soon everyone met back up at the doors to the right theater.

Frankie pulled Sarah into the theater, and Nick followed closely behind, as did everyone else. The theater was surprisingly half full, since it was a new movie but it was a pretty late showing. After picking a row to sit in, they all filed in. Somehow, Frankie had found his parents because he wasn't sitting next to Sarah anymore. The row was too small to fit all of them so Kevin, Joe, Sarah, and Nick sat in one row (in that order) and Big Rob, Paul, Frankie, and Denise (in that order) sat in the row behind them. The movie was extremely long, but really enjoyable. Nick had slipped his arm around Sarah's shoulders at one point, and she interlocked their fingers, but Joe was lucky enough not to have to witness more.

He stuffed his face with popcorn, and when he was out, he reached for some of Kevin's. They had each bought a giant tub of popcorn, so Kevin pulled his away.

"Eat your own," he said, eyes never leaving the movie.

Joe frowned and sipped his soda, turning back to the movie, which was just getting really intense. The movie ended a long time later, and they all stood and stretched. Frankie wanted to sit next to his mother on the way back to the hotel, so Kevin switched seats with him.

"What did you guys think of the movie?" Paul asked once everyone was settled into the car.

"It was awesome!" a very sleepy Frankie exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to agree, and they all talked about their favorite parts on the way back. When they got back to the hotel, they all trooped up to the rooms, Denise carrying a sleeping Frankie.

Everyone said their goodnights sleepily, since it was about one o'clock in the morning (the movie was extremely long). Nick walked Sarah to the door of her hotel room (which was right next to his, but still it was cute).

"I had a really great time tonight," Sarah said, suppressing a yawn.

Nick stepped closer to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me too. I'm really glad that you're my girlfriend now," he said softly.

She smiled.

"I'm really glad you asked me to be," she replied, closing the space between them to peck him on the lips.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist when she pulled away and gently pulled her into another sweet kiss, this one longer and filled with emotion. She put her hands on his strong biceps and returned the kiss eagerly.

"I could get used to this," she muttered against his lips a minute later, eyes still closed.

Nick kissed her one last time before pulling away and yawning.

"Good night," he said to her, hugging her briefly.

"Good night, sleepyhead," she replied, taking out her key and entering her room.

**All together now... Awwww! Haha, I thought it was cute, and I hope you guys did too. More fluffiness and a bit of drama to come **

**Tell me what you thought in a review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I cannot thank you guys enough!! I love reading all the amazing reviews!! You guys rock!!**

**Okay so i'd like to apologize for the lack of updates within the passed couple of days. I've been busy busy busy, but I'm sure all of you knwo how that is. **

**I think i'm going to say that this is probably one giant filler chapter, and I think you guys are going to agree. Don't worry some stuff is going to happen to spice things up a slight bit, so this is preparation for that. However, I still think it's cute, and by the reviews, I'd like to say that you guys like cute. So on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

A few mornings later, Sarah's wakeup call came in at six o clock, bright and early. She groaned and picked up the hotel phone, only to hear one of the people at the desk greeting her dully. She hung up and put her head back down on the pillow, pulling the covers over her head. She wanted to sleep more; they had had another long night.

The hotel phone rang again a few minutes later, right after she had drifted back into a deep sleep, making her jump awake and clutch her heart. She picked it up and spoke into it angrily, sleep still in her voice.

"What?" she practically yelled into the phone.

She was not a morning person whatsoever and they had had an extremely long night the night before.

"WAKE UPPP!!" she heard a voice on the other line yell.

She couldn't tell which one, but she knew it was one of the Jonas boys, and if she had to take a guess, she would bet her money on Joe.

"No!" she replied, slamming the phone down, but she missed the receiver.

"COME ON Sarah!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON!!" she could hear him yelling from the other line.

She groaned and rolled over.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME AND GET YOU!" he warned.

Sarah reached for the phone as fast as possible.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said, knowing that Joe could do a lot of damage if he tried to get her out of bed.

She hung up the phone again and swung her legs out of bed, going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, etc. She had just been hit with intense cramps and was already in a bad mood as she quickly went over to her bag to take two Midol.

She was still not really awake after all that, but she forced herself to find clothes to change into. She decided on a pair of PINK sweats, rolled up of course, and a white wife beater tank. She knew they had a long drive today so she didn't bother getting dressed up just yet. She put her hair into a messy side ponytail, slipped on her (or Kevin's she couldn't remember) oversized aviators and was checking to make sure she didn't leave anything in the hotel room when someone knocked on her door.

She sighed sleepily and opened the door to find Kevin standing there, already dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, looking ready to go. She stood there, glaring at him, even though he couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses. She left the door to go find her white flip flops, and he entered behind her.

"You look happy," he said sarcastically, leaning against the wall, watching her walk around the room.

"Well, I just got two very early wake up calls, one that was not so enjoyable," she said, grabbing her large overnight bag and her phone that was on the dresser.

She took one more glace at the room, and decided she had everything.

"Oh yeah, I told Joseph not to do it, but he already had two Red Bulls this morning," Kevin chuckled, moving forward to grab her bag. "Let me take that for you," he offered politely.

She didn't have the energy to fight him on it so she let him, and peaked into the bathroom for any spare belongings.

"Seriously, I wish all guys were as great as you and your brothers. And as attractive," she added good-naturedly, getting Kevin to chuckle.

"Thanks for the compliment," he responded, opening the door for her so they could leave.

"Where is everyone, by the way?" she asked curiously, adjusting her sunglasses and ignoring the pains in her abdomen.

"Getting some breakfast I think. Or maybe loading things onto the bus," Kevin said shrugging.

They rode the escalator to the main floor, and saw everyone, including the band, eating breakfast in a private continental dining room. Kevin put her bag next to all the other ones he knew were with their party, and they went to join everyone.

"Good morning," was heard when she entered the room with Kevin.

He went to go help himself to some cereal, even though he had just eaten a bowl, and Sarah walked over to say good morning to people. She ruffled Frankie's hair and laughed to herself slightly because he looked like he was going to fall asleep in his Lucky Charms. She moved over to stand behind Nick, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning," he muttered in her ear.

Joe looked up from his stack of pancakes and smiled at her. "Good morning, Sarah," he said cheerfully.

She glared at him through her sunglasses. She was still mad at him for the rude awakening that morning.

"Joseph," she replied formally, her voice showing no emotion.

She then went to get herself some breakfast.

Nick and Kevin laughed (he had just sat down) as Sarah walked away.

"I told you not to wake her up. She did get a wakeup call from the hotel, and she's not a happy camper right now," Kevin said, spooning some cereal into his mouth.

Joe shrugged, trying to get over it.

"She'll come around. How can anyone stay mad at this?" he asked with mock cockiness, sitting up straighter and sticking out his chest, causing his brothers to laugh at him.

She made an English muffin, grabbed a banana, and got herself some orange juice before sitting next to Kevin. She at her English muffin quickly, ate half of her banana, and barely touched her orange juice before taking off her sunglasses and resting her head on the table and clutching her stomach with her arms, trying to make the cramps go away.

Kevin rubbed her back briefly.

"Wow, you're really tired, huh?" he said, receiving a groan in response.

She wasn't about to answer with a "yeah, and I have the worst cramps ever"; that would be so awkward.

Paul stood up from his breakfast and came over to the kids.

"You guys ready to head out? We need to leave now," he said.

They all nodded in response and Sarah lifted her head off the table and stood up with everyone else, slipping her sunglasses back on.

Nick glanced at her with a concerned look on his face but she tried to reassure him with a smile.

"I'm okay, just tired," she said, grabbing her bag along with everyone else.

He took the bag out of her hand, putting it in the hand with his own bag so he could wrap his free arm around her. Everyone took off for the bus, which was pulled right in front of the hotel, and they got on, settling in.

Sarah sat in the front lounge, zoned out and holding her lower abdomen, waiting for Denise to come and tell her what to do with Frankie. Nick put their bags away and returned to find Sarah talking to Denise, and an apparently sleeping Frankie.

"Sarah, dear, why don't you go back to sleep. We all had a long night last night, and Frankie is sleeping anyway," she said, moving passed to put Frankie in his bunk. Sarah nodded and stood, intending to do just that.

"I'm going back to sleep," she said to Nick, who had appeared next to her.

He nodded and kissed her forehead lightly, letting her retreat to her bunk.

Sarah slept for a while, four hours to be exact. When she woke up, she felt rejuvenated and her cramps had pretty much subsided due to the Midol she had taken. She climbed down from her bunk, and went to grab herself a water bottle from the fridge. She checked her phone before she did though, seeing that it was eleven o'clock. She found Joe and Nick sitting in the front lounge as she opened her cold water bottle and took a sip.

"Hey," Nick said to her as she sat down next to him.

Joe just glanced at her warily, not sure if she was still mad or not.

"Joe, I'm sorry for acting like such a… well, a bitch before," Sarah apologized.

Joe nodded and grinned.

"It's okay. I guess you didn't need a second wake up call," he shrugged.

"So where's Frankie?" Sarah asked, settling into Nick's side, since he had put his arm around her.

"I think he's with Kevin in the back lounge. I'm sure he doesn't need you right now," Nick said, hoping to keep her sitting next to him as long as possible.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking another sip of her water.

Nick nodded.

"Positive," he responded.

Sarah seemed convinced.

"So what happened while I was sleeping? Did I miss anything good?" she asked, knowing she didn't miss much but wanting to start conversation.

"Well, we watched some TV, checked our MySpace…" Joe began.

"And then Mr. Red Bull over here crashed and went to his bunk to sleep for two hours. Me and Kevin thought it was a good idea so we did too," Nick added.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"And now we're sitting here, talking to you," Joe finished.

Sarah phone buzzed loudly just then, and she reached into her tank to get it. Since she didn't have any pockets, she didn't know where else to put it than in her bra. Joe's mouth threatened to drop as he watched her, but he saved himself some humiliation.

She quickly texted back to the person and returned the phone to her bra. She looked back up at the boys. Nick was giving her a mixed look, somewhere between curiosity and excitement, she thought.

"What?" she asked, nervously smoothing her hair.

She looked at Joe, whose jaw deceived him this time. His eyes were staring blatantly at her chest and Sarah chose not to acknowledge him.

"Funny place to keep your phone, don't you think? Not that I mind… I mean… it's your…" Nick said, voice cracking on the word funny.

Sarah felt relieved that there wasn't something on her face.

"No, I don't have any pockets and there's nowhere else to put it," she defended herself.

She glanced at Joe again, who had composed himself.

He cleared his throat nervously, having realized that Sarah had caught him staring.

"Uh, I guess it's a girl thing or something," he said looking anywhere but at Sarah.

Sarah looked at the two boys again and laughed.

"Okay, this had been sufficiently awkward. I'm gunna go check on Frankie," she said, standing up and walking to the back of the bus.

When she realized that Frankie was fine playing video games with Kevin, she decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. When she was finished doing her hair and applying some mascara and eyeliner, she exited the small bathroom to find everyone in the front lounge.

"We're stopping for lunch," Denise announced, seeing her.

She had put on brown shorts that had rolled up ends stopping mid thigh, and a light pink Henley with a cream colored lacy cami underneath. This time she had slipped her phone into her back pocket. A few minutes later, they pulled up at a large rest stop, one that had about three different places to order lunch, and a couple of other things inside. Sarah grabbed some money out of her bunk and filed off the bus behind Kevin. As they walked into the rest stop, everyone went their separate ways, heading to different food stands. Sarah chose to go to the McDonalds, because the other choices didn't seem appetizing to her (Nathaniel's Hot Dogs and Blimpee). She joined Nick, Denise, and Frankie at the end of the line.

Nick smiled at her and stood closer to her. She grinned back at him as she felt his hand brush hers. There were a lot of people there and Sarah knew there could be fans, so she didn't let him take her hand.

"You hungry Franklin?" she asked him as Nick brushed her hand again.

She gave him a look that said 'not here' but he just looked at her innocently like he didn't know what she was talking about. Denise stood there the whole time, watching the two with a smile on her face.

"I'm starving," he said eagerly, and they stepped forward on the line as it moved.

Sarah laughed at him good naturedly, and Nick tried to grab her hand again. She moved her hand out of the way, and glanced at him again. He gave her a questioning and sad look, as if he was a little kid and she was refusing him cotton candy. She couldn't say no to the face he was giving her, so she settled for letting their fingertips touch. He grinned at her and stepped closer to her. They would have to talk later, but for now, she enjoyed secretly (or as secretly as possible) holding his hand.

When they finally got to the front of the line, Denise and Frankie ordered first. Nick let Sarah go next, and when she pulled out her money to pay, he tried to stop her.

"No I'll pay," he said, reaching in his pocket for his wallet.

"You paid for me yesterday and the day before, and the day before. I'm not going to let you do it again," she said, pulling out some bills.

He put his hand over hers to stop her.

"But I want to pay for you again," he said, finally getting out his wallet and opening it.

"I'm not letting you," she said, quickly handing some bills over to the cashier.

Nick mock glared at her as he watched the cashier hand over his girlfriend's change.

"I can't believe you just did that," he said, shaking his head, making his curls bounce.

"Nick, its lunch. Get over it," she said, rolling her eyes dramatically. She leaned in close to his ear, making it seem as though she was reaching for some napkins, and whispered, "I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you if you want."

She bit her lip and watched his reaction, her eyes dancing with hidden laughter. Nick's eyes had widened and his face changed dramatically once he realized what she had just said. She walked passed him as she giggled to herself, intent on receiving her food at the end of the counter, leaving Nick standing there to wonder what exactly she had meant, and an irritated cashier waiting not so patiently for nick to order.

Sarah got her food a checked her bag to make sure everything was in there. She grabbed her drink cup and went over to fill it with some Diet Coke (she didn't need to drink diet, but she liked the fact that it had no calories). Kevin walked passed her, having just gotten off the line from Blimpee.

"Hey, I'm going to Starbucks, you want to come?" he asked her, knowing full well that she never turned down Starbucks.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

She hastily topped her soda, grabbed a straw, and followed Kevin to the Starbucks on the other end of the rest stop place.

They chatted for the time they had to wait on the long line for Starbucks, and were relieved when it was their turn to order.

"Let's just order together, it will go faster," he said.

She nodded in agreement.

"I'll have a venti iced caramel macchiato," he said to the cashier. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a grande caramel frapaccino," she said, reaching for her money for a second time.

This time was harder because her hands were full. Kevin was already pulling out some bills when she finally opened her wallet.

"I'll get it," he said, counting out the money.

"No, what is it with you Jonas boys? Can't a girl just pay for her own stuff? I had to fight Nick to let me pay for my lunch just before, and I'm ready to fight you too," she said, stopping him.

"I'm not going to let you pay so do whatever you want," he said, chuckling.

She tried to get out some bills but he already handed over the money.

"Don't take any money from her," he added to the cashier.

"Kevin, seriously, you don't have to do that," she said whacking him in the arm, kind of angry that he didn't let her pay for her own drink.

"But I wanted to, so it's all good," he said, pretending that his arm was hurt and giving her a mock sad look.

"Oh stop, I didn't hit you hard," she said, moving with him to the counter where their drinks would be delivered.

"I'll get over you paying this time if you let me pay the next time. Deal?" she said finally.

Kevin considered it for a moment.

"If that means you'll be happy, then deal," he said, grinning at her. They shook on it. "But only the next time," he added.

She whacked him again, this time a little harder.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his arm again.

"Stop being such a big baby," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

An old woman standing behind them turned to her friend and sighed, pointing at Kevin and Sarah.

"Young love, isn't it sweet?" she had said, loud enough for Kevin and Sarah to hear.

They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They couldn't believe this woman thought they were in love. After a moment of staring, they both burst out in laughter, totally amused by the situation. Their drinks came and they grabbed straws, walking towards the exit so they could meet up with everyone.

"That woman was so weird," Sarah said, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, I can't believe she thought we were like, dating or something," Kevin added, laughing too.

They found Paul standing at the entrance who told them to get on the bus if they were ready. They entered the bus and found everyone sitting in the kitchen and front lounge, digging into their food. Sarah sat next to Nick, who was adjusting some settings on his OmniPod, and smiled at him, setting down her two drinks finally, and her bag of food.

"Frankie, what did you get there?" she asked the boy who was sitting across from her.

He was playing with the toy that came with his happy meal.

"It's a transformer, see?" he said, holding it up to her.

She guessed McDonalds was sponsoring the new movie or something.

Sarah took out her chicken nuggets and fries and ate.

"Can you pass me a napkin?" she asked Nick, pointing to the stack next to him.

He looked at her for a moment.

"I think I'm supposed to still be mad at you about before," he said, shoving some more fries in his mouth.

Sarah opened her mouth in surprise, but it quickly turned into a smirk. She placed her hand on Nick's knee under the table, and began to slowly trace it up his thigh. She didn't even get halfway before Nick caved; he nearly choked on his fries as he swallowed hard.

"Oh yeah," he said, voice cracking and eyes widening. "I'm not, I forgot," he passed her the napkins.

Sarah smiled to herself while hiding laghter, happy that she had gotten her way, and trying not to laugh openly about the look on his face just before. It was really priceless; teenage boys were so amusing sometimes. What did he think she was going to do? It's not like she was that kind of girl, and he wore a purity ring for goodness's sake.

Sarah went back to eating and removed her hand from Nick's thigh. Several minutes later, after he had composed himself, Nick reached over and stole one of her fries, and she looked at him.

"You have your own," she stated, looking at his food. He had already eaten his quarter pounder, and was more than halfway done with his large fries.

He shrugged at her sheepishly.

"Yours look better," he tried to reason, but she wasn't buying it.

"You can have one of these," she said, holding up her chicken nuggets.

She had gotten ten, but she could only finish seven. Nick's hand shot out for them, and so did Joe's (he was sitting next to Frankie) and in a flash they were gone. She shook her head, amazed at how fast those three chicken nuggets were gone.

"Wow, okay," she said, folding the little paper carton and putting it in her empty bag, deeming it suitable for garbage.

"I'm done," Frankie said, getting up from the little table.

"Why don't you go wash your hands," Sarah suggested, knowing they were probably greasy and full of ketchup.

Nick watched her as she reached over the table, picking up Frankie's empty paper cartons and putting them in her bag. His thigh still tingled from where she touched him and he couldn't get her words from earlier out of his mind.

Sarah now sipped her slightly melted frappaccino, having only a few fries left.

"Want some?" she offered her straw to Nick, who took a sip.

"Mmm" he said mouth full of coffee.

She offered some to Joe, who had spread out on the other side of the table after Frankie left. He shook his head and wrinkled his nose cutely.

"I don't drink coffee," he stated.

"Really? I never noticed," Sarah said, sipping her drink again.

"That's why this kid drinks so many Red Bulls," Kevin said, coming over and sitting in Frankie's spot, forcing Joe to scoot back over.

"Speaking of Red Bulls, I kinda want one now," Joe said, deciding if it was worth making Kevin move or not.

"NO!" the three people around him exclaimed immediately and together.

Joe looked at them surprised.

"Alright, alright, I won't have one… yet," he said, reaching over to sip his basically empty soda.

Sarah held up her fries. There were only a few left in the thing, but she couldn't finish them.

"Anyone want them?" she asked, looking at the boys.

Joe quickly snatched them and dumped them into his mouth. Sarah laughed.

"Well okay then," she giggled.

"Two hours, everyone," Big Rob called from the very front of the bus.

They all let out sighs of joy.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"Tennessee," Kevin answered.

* * *

**Okay so it really was the biggest filler ever. But it's okay, because funfilled fun (ha yeah thats what ap english taught me ;p) is on the way for the next chapter. Keep reviewing and it will be up soon. I promise!!**

**What did you guys think? Not so exciting but still fluffy, no? Anyway, hit that blue button!**


	12. Chapter 12

**heyy guys. here's the next chpater. Sorry it took so long... i've had AP tests to study for... fun...**

**Thank you 23409238 times for the AMAZING reviews!! I'm soooo glad you guys keep reading!!**

**This chapter is the continuation of the last one, because it was just wayy too long as one chapter. So if you want to refresh your memory, go check out chapter 11. If not... they're on their way to Tennessee, remember??**

**Thanks again, you guys are the best!! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah nodded. They sat there and talked for several more minutes, before Sarah decided to go wash her hands and check on Frankie. She saw Frankie sitting in the back lounge with his mother, watching Disney Channel as she talked on the phone. Nick followed her to the bathroom.

Sarah remembered that they still had to talk about before, the occurrence that happened before the whole paying thing.

"Nick, about before, you know the whole, holding hands thing…" she started, rubbing soap between her hands.

Nick did the same, and looked at her.

"Oh yeah, that…" he said slowly, turning on the water to rinse his hands.

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to hold your hand or anything, I mean why wouldn't I want to? It's just… I don't know… I don't want to, like, hurt your career or anything," she said, hoping not to offend him, and rinsing her own hands.

"What do you mean? Hurt my career?" he asked, reaching passed her for a towel to dry his hands.

"Those weren't the right words. I-I just… I know what your fans and the press say about you and Miley, and you guys aren't even going out. I guess I don't think it would be a good idea to broadcast that we're together. It might get a LOT of fans pretty angry and upset. And besides, a lot of them already don't like me just because I'm on tour with you guys," she said, drying her hands too.

They stood there in the small bathroom together.

Nick looked at her, clearly thinking about what she had just said.

"I guess you're right," he said slowly. Sarah nodded and looked him in the eyes. "I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you just because you are going out with me. I would never let myself live it down. I just hate that I can't hold my girlfriend's hand in public. That's one downside of this whole fame thing," he said sincerely.

"It's gotta happen though. It will be hard… really hard, but it's what's best. It's the only way to keep everyone happy," she said.

Nick stepped closer to her.

"Okay," he said, agreeing.

Sarah was happy that this was finally settled.

"That doesn't mean you can't hold my hand now," she said, her eyes watching him playfully.

Nick smiled and grabbed both her hands.

"Better?" he asked, leaning his face closer to hers.

"Much," she said, closing the gap between their lips.

They stood there for a few moments, kissing each other sweetly, before Nick started taking the kiss deeper. Sarah pulled away and smirked.

"Hey, you did promise me payback for before," Nick reasoned.

Sarah pulled out of his grasp.

"Yeah, but I never said when, or what for that matter," she smirked, slipping out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" he called after her.

Nick couldn't believe her, but at the same time, he was really enjoying this little game she was playing with him. He followed her and caught up with her in the bunk area, before she was about to enter the back lounge. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close, making her giggle.

"I resent that," he said in her ear.

She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know," she said, kissing him again, this time with more passion.

Nick leaned back against the bunks and kept her close.

"Ew!" a teasing voice said, making the two of them break apart.

They stood to see Kevin and Joe watching them from the front lounge. Nick glared at his brothers, one for interrupting the kiss, and two for causing Sarah to leave his grasp and walk over to them.

"Ew, your face," she countered, sitting down.

Nick sighed and followed her, sitting next to her.

"How original," Joe said sarcastically, making Sarah throw one of the throw pillows next to her at him.

"Sorry man, we couldn't resist," Kevin said apologetically after seeing the fourth glare his little brother was giving them but smirking all the same.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Nick. He was dating a gorgeous, funny, sweet, intelligent, down to earth girl, who just happened to be on tour with them. There wasn't much that could get better for him. Sure, Kevin was happy for his little brother, but that didn't stop him from feeling just a small bit of jealousy every time he saw the two together. It had been a while since he had had a girlfriend, or gone on a good date for that matter.

The remaining hour and a half went by rather quickly, and they arrived at the venue at two thirty. They all filed off the bus, eager to get on solid ground for a while and into the fresh air. The boys had their concert stuff in hand, and everyone entered the backstage area. They stowed their stuff away in their dressing room, and everyone went their separate ways for a while, getting settled before the start of sound check. They had to wait for the rest of the band, who had gotten held up in traffic and were about a half hour away.

Nick took Sarah by the hand, saying he wanted to explore.

"You know, I haven't really been doing my job today," she laughed, as nick pulled her down the hall, away from everyone, "what if Frankie needs me?"

"You help out when my mom is busy, and she didn't seem busy to me before, so I think you're all good," he said, turning down an empty hallway.

"Okay, but if I get fired it's on you," she said.

Nick stopped suddenly and faced her, taking her waist into his arms.

"My mom wouldn't fire you. She knows I like you too much," he said, pulling her close.

They started into each other's eyes for a moment, before Nick met her lips with his. They moved their lips across each other's before Nick's tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him readily, enjoying the feeling of his tongue on hers. He had backed her against the wall, so she was leaning on it, and she moved her hands up into his hair.

Nick was about to move his lips down her neck when his iPHONE rang. He groaned, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, eyes still closed, not intending to answer it and willing it to stop. Sarah waited patiently, but after Nick didn't move, she reached between them into the front pocket of his jeans to answer it for him.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

Nick's face was still close enough to hers that she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips, and it made tingles go down her spine.

"Can you tell Nick that he needs to come back here? Dad wants to make sure everything is set for the concert before sound check and the rest of the band just called to say that they are almost here anyway," Kevin said on the other line.

"Will do," she replied, hanging up.

Nick's eyes were open now, and he watched her as she returned his phone to his pocket.

"I guess you heard you need to get back; you're close enough to me and your phone is super loud," Sarah said, running a hand over his muscular shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't want to," he whined.

Sarah laughed.

"Don't be such a whiny rock star," she joked. "Come on let's get you back," she tried to get out of his grip to make him start walking.

"I don't want to," he said again, not budging.

Sarah was willing to compromise. She kissed him sweetly, pushing off from the wall so they were starting to move. She pulled away and he grinned at her.

"Now will you move?" she asked. Nick lowered his face to hers again.

"One more," he said before covering her lips with his a last time in a hot kiss.

He pulled away seconds later, leaving Sarah breathless.

"Okay, I'm good," he said, grabbing a flustered Sarah's hand and pulling her back to the stage.

They reached the stage to find all of the equipment set up already. They turned the corner and found everyone, minus the late band members, standing around talking. Kevin and Joe were standing with their backs in Nick's direction as they talked to someone who was laughing loudly in a high pitched, girly voice. Nick knew that laugh anywhere and he didn't like it. He wanted to turn around and run, but Sarah was pulling him closer to his brothers and the one person he did not want to see.

"NICK!" Miley exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms for a big hug.

He patted her back lightly in return awkwardly, and was forced to let go of Sarah's hand, who went to stand in between Kevin and Joe.

Miley pulled away slowly and looked at him.

"It's so good to see ya'll again. It feels like you were gone forever," she said, looking at all the brothers now.

Sarah gave her a funny look because she hadn't really let go of nick, but she decided to shrug it off.

"And… Sarah!" Miley had to think for a moment to remember her name. "It's good to see you again too," she added.

Nick shot his brothers a questioning look, meaning 'why is she here?'

She was about to say something else, but her phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me for a second, I have to take this," Miley said, pulling out her phone and walking off.

Sarah was called off to tend to Frankie, so she wandered away from the boys as well.

"Dude, why is she here?" Nick asked immediately.

"This is Tennessee man, you know she lives here," Kevin said.

"Yeah and she sent us a text like the other day saying that she was gunna come down to the show tonight," Joe said.

Nick groaned loudly.

"Everyone knows I don't answer texts, and that one I didn't even read. I just deleted it automatically," Nick said, running a hand through his curls.

This was not good. His ex-girlfriend who wanted him back in the same place as his current girlfriend who he had worked hard to get was not going to go over well, he could just feel it.

"It's gunna work out, dude. Don't sweat it," Kevin said, patting his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

He actually had no clue what was going to go down, but he was trying to stay optimistic for his brother's sake.

Miley returned a few minutes later and began talking to them again. She was standing closer to Nick than he would have liked, but he tried his best to ignore it. Pretty soon, the rest of the band showed up, and they all got ready to begin sound check. Miley wandered over to where Frankie and Sarah were standing, them being the only people around that were kids.

"Hey, so how's life on the road been treating you?" Miley asked.

"It's been great! I've had a blast every day. I love it, and the guys are great. Especially Frankie," she added with a smile to the little boy standing next to her.

"Hey, Miley, is Noah gunna come?" Frankie asked hopefully.

Sarah laughed to herself, remembering that Noah was one of his girlfriends.

"You're in luck, Frankie. She's actually on her way right now," Miley smiled at him.

Frankie pumped his fist into the air and ran off to tell his mother.

Sarah and Miley chatted a little, you know just some small talk about recent events and whatnot. Noah and Miley's mom showed up, and Sarah was introduced. After, Frankie and Noah went off to play so Sarah decided she was free for the time being. Miley stuck with her, obviously wanting someone to talk to.

Now that Sarah didn't have to keep an eye on Frankie, Miley sensed she was a little more at ease. She then turned the conversation more personal, and the two girls got to know each other better. Sarah decided that Miley wasn't half bad, and she was actually pretty cool. They talked about their home towns, their favorite colors, their favorite ice cream flavors, and more. Eventually, Miley got around to the question she had been dying to ask.

"So, got your eye on anyone lately?" Miley asked casually. "More specifically any Jonas's?"

Sarah was a little stunned by the question. She knew it was going to be asked eventually, but she didn't think it would be asked in such a forward manner.

"Well, all the guys are great… you know that of course, living near them and being friends…" Sarah was considering telling her. She had a feeling that Miley wouldn't tell the media, however, since she was a celebrity too, and she knew how that would play out. "But, Nick and I are dating," she said finally.

Miley's eyes widened for just a second, but she returned her face to normal in a nanosecond.

"Really? Aw, that's so cute!" Miley said, a little too enthusiastically, making Sarah resist the urge to look at her weird.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Sarah quickly countered the question.

"So, now you know about me, what about you? Any guys?" Sarah asked.

Miley shook her head.

"Nope, sadly there aren't any guys right now. Not that I haven't been looking."

Both girls laughed, a little uneasily, and they continued their conversation with another topic – hot celebrities.

The boys finished their sound check and headed back over to the girls. Nick spotted Miley eyeing him as they walked over, so he made sure to stay by Sarah's side, hoping that Miley would keep away.

"You guys sounded great," Miley said, smiling at them all.

"Thanks," Kevin responded politely.

They talked for a little while longer, before their dad came over, phone in hand.

"Good news guys. They finally gave us the date of that press conference for your cd. It's going to be in the city in two days, on the 28th," Paul said to them.

"Sweet," "Cool," "Great," was heard from each of the guys.

"I just thought you should know because I just got the call. OH and I thought it would be a great idea if Miley would introduce you guys again today, you know since she's here and all," he looked at Miley. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'd love to," she said eagerly.

"Great, then it's settled. You all have fun now," he said.

"Awesome, it was so much fun introducing you guys last time in San Diego," Miley said, smiling, mostly at Nick.

He couldn't believe she was trying to flirt with him with his girlfriend standing _right there_. He quickly put his arm around Sarah's waist and brought her closer to him. She smiled up at him and put her hand on his, nestling into his side. Miley was so tempted to say something, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Joe said.

Their conversation flowed nicely for a while before Garbo yelled over to their group.

"Hey Sarah! You're smart! Come over here!" he yelled across the backstage area.

Sarah turned to stare at him.

"What? You come here!" she demanded, confused.

"No YOU come here!" he said again.

She sighed and complied, gently moving out of Nick's grasp, but not before he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him and was about to return the favor, but Garbo yelled at her again.

"WHAT?" she yelled back, stomping over to them.

"Well, we're having this heated debate over here. One that we realized requires a little more expertise than I think we have. Jack here heard through the grapevine that you're one pretty smart cookie, am I correct?" Garbo asked.

She rolled her eyes at him but answered.

"I guess you can say that," she replied.

She had been in mostly honors and AP classes all through high school, and in her upcoming junior year, she was planning on taking three AP classes, along with two honors ones. She was pretty much done with all her credits for graduating high school too.

"Right, well, we need to know if there is a difference between the taste of Wavy Lays vs. Regular Lays," Garbo said seriously.

Sarah's mouth dropped open. She was brought over here for that?

"You see, I think that there is, but John and Garbo don't think so," Jack said. Sarah was still too shocked to respond.

Over by where she just left, the older Jonas brothers were making kissy faces and teasing "Ooo's" and "Aww's" at their younger brother. "Shut up, guys," Nick said to them, rolling his eyes at their immaturity.

Miley had immediately filled up the space where Sarah had just left next to nick when she had the chance. One of the concert photographers walked by, testing out his camera, and stopped at the group.

"Hey guys, smile for a quick second," he said, pointing the lens at them.

The boys and Miley expertly assembled into a line quickly, and Miley wrapped both arms around Nick's waist as he leaned in closer to Joe, readying for the picture. Kevin was on the other side of Miley and was eyeing her action. Nick kept his arms off of her, and the man snapped the picture quickly.

"Thanks," he said, walking away.

Miley was slow to let go of Nick's body and as she did, she reached up and ruffled Nick's curls playfully.

"Miley, stop," he complained softly, running one of his own hands through his hair to fix it.

"Aw, come on Nick, you know I'm just playing," she said, making sad eyes at him while she tried unsuccessfully to keep the grin off her face.

'_What's her problem?'_ Nick thought angrily.

-

* * *

**What is Miley's problem?? **

**haha, I felt like there should be a little bit of drama to spice up all the fluff. **

**So, part 2 (or three i guess) of this whole ordeal is up next!!**

**Do you like? Or no? You can tell me in a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The reviews are amazing!! Thanks so much for taking the time out to tell me how much you like this story!! **

** I think you're going to like this chapter... well, I hope you do!**

**This one's the continuation of the last two... Here you go!**

* * *

Throughout the next few minutes, Miley kept doing things like patting Nick's arm, or trying to make contact with him in anyway. She even leaned it to whisper in his ear a few times, seriously pissing him off. She knew that he and Sarah were dating, but yet, she still tried to go after him. After seeing the helpless look on Nick's face, Kevin stepped in.

"Hey, guys, you want to go play some whiffle ball or something? We haven't done that in a while and its nice out. Not to mention we have a heck of a lot of time to kill," Kevin said, seeing the relieved look on Nick's face.

"Yeah, great idea, I'll go get the stuff," Nick said, rushing off to the bus quickly.

Big Rob followed him, just in case. Miley's face was a little sad that he had left her, but she shook it off, smirking at herself for successfully sending him signals.

"Let's ask everyone else if they want to play," Joe said, running over to where Sarah was now in a debate with Jack, John, and Garbo over who had the best milkshakes, Wendy's or McDonald's.

Even though she had been talking to the band, she had noticed Miley getting a little too close to her boyfriend, and did not like it one bit. She couldn't help but be a little angry at him that he hadn't tried to push her away, but she knew it was all Miley's doing. She was not a happy camper right now and was happy that she could let her anger out in the debate.

"Guys, you want to play some whiffle ball?" Joe asked, and Jack and Garbo nodded excitedly.

John said he had to go call his wife (A/N: I don't know if he has a wife, but now he does) and take care of some other things.

"Can I play too?" Sarah asked, eager to do something other than stand around. Joe eyed her, wondering if she could play whiffle ball. "What? I might not be amazing but I can play," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, you can play," Joe said finally, and everyone walked outside to the parking lot and started making bases as Nick returned with the ball and bat.

As soon as she saw Nick, her anger got the best of her, and she tried to stand as far away from him as possible. It was relatively easy as the game started, since he was really competitive and totally in love with whiffle ball. Some of the crew members they were close with joined in, and some other people, and the game was underway.

Sarah tried her best, assisting in some defensive plays, and slightly impressing the boys. Just because she dressed really girly, they seemed to assume that she was not athletic or something, even though some of them knew she was a hardcore soccer player. Miley probably didn't help their thoughts of Sarah because she refused to play, and just stood to the side, watching everyone. Sarah wanted to punch her every time she cheered for Nick, which was every time he was anywhere near the ball, or at bat. To top it off, Nick blushed every time he heard her yell particularly loud.

_'What is going on with him?'_ Sarah thought angrily.

She watched as he snuck glances over at Miley every so often, but through her anger, she missed that those glances were ones of annoyance and worry (probably because he didn't want to hurt Sarah) and not ones of enjoyment or even longing.

It was the third inning and it was now Sarah's second turn up to bat. Nick was pitching this time; the last time, Garbo had been pitching.

_'This should be good,'_ she thought, ready to channel her anger towards whacking the ball as far as possible.

He threw the ball at her once, lobbing it easily at her, but it was too low for her liking, so she waited on the pitch. She sent Nick an angry look since she couldn't see Miley (who had just cheered loudly) as she stepped into position again, waiting for the next pitch. He was really confused when he saw her look, and tried to catch her eye after he threw another one at her, but she refused to look. She watched the ball in his hands this time, and managed to watch his face changed with his fluctuating emotions without catching his eye. He was confused, hurt, and sad all at the same time, and all from her one glance.

He threw the ball a third time, and this time she sung, hard.

She watched the ball hit the bat, and take off in the opposite direction with great velocity. She kicked off her flip flops and kind of jogged to first base, knowing in her gut that that ball would be going far enough to be considered a home run.

"Nick, you just got poned!" Joe yelled.

She watched Jack chase after it, body language obviously mad that she had just hit a home run, bringing herself and Kevin home, giving their team the lead. Nick watched as she jogged barefoot around the bases, and as she did an elaborate handshake/high five with Kevin at home base, cheering. She glanced once more at him, this time, emotionless, and went to wait for the end of the inning as one of the crew members went up to bat.

The game was over an hour later since many fans had started to show up and were watching them play while screaming, which was fairly annoying. Sarah and Kevin's team had won by one run, even though Joe and Nick's team had given them a good run for their money.

Immediately after the game, every one dispersed, going in different directions again, awaiting the call for dinner which would be soon. Nick wanted to talk with Sarah, but Miley intercepted him on his way to his girlfriend, and Sarah had ducked into the bus. He tried to dodge her, but she was too quick, and stopped him to tell him something that he wasn't interested in, but he was too nice to tell her. He watched as Sarah exited the bus and made her way back towards the arena, shooting an intense glare at Miley, who didn't notice because she was so wrapped up in Nick.

Sarah had found Joe on her way towards the back stage area, and he kept her entertained while they waited for the call for dinner. She was laughing at something he had said that was extremely funny, clutching her sides and practically crying.

"Joe, seriously, you did not do that," she said, breathless from laughing.

"Yeah I did, and then the tutor freaked out and we never saw her again," he concluded seriously.

Sarah didn't believe him, but she was amused by the ridiculousness of his story.

"This is why I love you, you never let me get bored," she said once she had regained her breath.

"That's my job, to entertain," he said, goofy grin on his face. Sarah laughed again because of the weird look he was giving her. She enjoyed spending time with Joe, no matter how hyper he was.

"DINNER!" someone called into the backstage area a few minutes later.

Sarah and Joe linked arms and skipped all the way to dinner, laughing the whole time (it was his idea). Nick rushed in not long after, obviously trying to shake off Miley, but not succeeding at all, as she was only a step behind him. Kevin and the rest of the band were already in the room, serving themselves some of the catered food.

They all got their food and sat down at one of the tables in the room. Sarah had somehow ended up at a circular table between Kevin and Joe, and Nick, Miley sat with them. Sarah ate her food, watching Miley as she tried to flirt with Nick the entire length of the meal. The only thing restraining her was Kevin, who was sending her worried glances every time Miley did something particularly annoying. Joe was also trying to help the situation, making jokes and trying his hardest to keep things light.

Nick's face was so easy to read. He was obviously pained to have Miley sit next to him, and he kept sending 'help me' looks over to his brothers. He saved his apologetic looks for his girlfriend, trying to get her to realize that he didn't want Miley to be all over him. He had even told the other girl to stop many times, but she didn't get the hint.

Miley however didn't seem to realize or care that what she was doing was not going over well with anyone. She continued sending over flirty looks to Nick, laughing at everything he said even if it wasn't funny, patting his arm, and trying to keep his attention on her. She was mad that he had chosen Sarah over her, even after she had told him that she liked him. She wanted him more than ever now, and she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Now, she had leaned over and tried to touch his hand that was resting on the table, but he pulled away and gave her an angry look.

Sarah watched the whole thing, and let her fork clatter loudly onto her plate. She turned her full attention to Miley.

"What is your problem?" she asked furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked innocently.

The three boys watched Sarah carefully, not sure what was about to happen. Sarah wanted so bad to just completely flip out on the girl, but she remembered she had a job to do.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about. How can you sit here and flirt openly with MY boyfriend, and pretend like nothing is wrong. You are really pathetic, you know that? Nick obviously doesn't like you if he asked ME out. And yet you have the audacity to come here and be all over him. Clearly there is something wrong with you," Sarah exclaimed, staring the girl down.

The three boys were shocked. Joe was shocked by her use of the word 'audacity' in a heated argument, Kevin, by the way she just blew up all of the sudden, and Nick by the way she had just stood up for him when he didnt have the balls to do it for himself.

Miley couldn't say anything. She was shocked that Sarah had actually told her off about what she was doing.

"Well, you know, Nick didn't mind this whole time," she said, grasping at straws for her argument.

Everyone looked at her like she had three heads.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He's been telling you to lay off the entire day! He's just too nice of a guy to actually yell at you. You need a serious reality check if you think he actually likes you," Sarah said back, her voice starting to rise. She clenched her fists, trying her hardest not to stand up and beat the crap out of the girl.

"You know what?" Miley started, trying to stick up for herself, but she couldn't think of anything.

She just stood up, threw her napkin into her plate and stomped out of the room.

"Yeah. Exactly. Leave," Sarah said in spite as she watched the girl leave with an evil smile on her face.

She knew she had won, but she was still a little worked up over the argument. It had taken everything in her power not to curse the girl out and slap her across the face. The three boys just looked at her with their mouths open.

"Wow," Joe finally said.

Sarah blushed, a little embarrassed that they had to see the bad side of her but she was glad that it hadn't gotten any uglier.

"Sorry about that, she was just seriously pissing me off. I couldn't just sit here and watch any longer," Sarah muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

They sat there for the next few minutes in silence, finished their food. Once they were done, Kevin and Joe quickly left the table, giving Nick a look. He got the hint that he thought they should talk, so he scooted over to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry. I should have told her a long time ago to stop. I figured that she knew that we were dating, and I didn't think she would keep trying to flirt with me and everything. I had NO idea she would be so stupid. Please don't be mad at me," Nick said, looking into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah nodded, looking down at her lap.

"It's not really your fault. She was just being one of those catty girls who can't stand not getting their way. But still, you could have maybe tried harder to get her off of you. I mean, I really thought you liked it for a while, since you kind of werent making it obvious enough that you didnt want her to be doing all of that."

"I thought I made it clear enough to her when I kiss you in front of her. She knew that we're dating, and yet she still did things to try and get my attention," Nick said.

"Exactly, and you didnt really stop her. There's only so far dirty looks will go, NIck... obviously by judging from today," sarah said, giving him a hard look before returning her gaze to her lap.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I'm no good at confrontation-like things," he said. "Not that I'm making excuses," he added quickly.

"I know," she said softly. "It's just hard to sit here and watch this all go down, and try to stay quiet about it."

"I know, and I can't even begin to tell you how stupid I am for not doing anything about her. I'm sorry, I really am. Just... please don't hate me. I dont know what I would do if you were still mad at me," he pleaded, trying to gaze into her eyes.

She met his gaze for a second before looking away again. Nick was so intense sometimes, it was hard for her to look at him for too long. But that was just one of the little things she liked about him. He cared for her so much.

"I really don't want this to happen again," she started.

Her voice trailed off for a moment, and they sat there in a long uncomfortable silence, mulling things over. Nick waited for her to say something else, silently promising himself to try and never hurt her again. Finally, after what seemed like forever to him, she looked up again and spoke.

"I can't be mad at you for being irresistible," she said, successfully lightening the mood.

Nick blushed a little, pulling her into a hug.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said, knowing full well that she could have held a grude against him.

She laughed into his chest, and they hugged tightly for another minute.

"I promise you this won't happen again," he whispered before pulling away.

Sarah smiled up at him, believing him. Nick grinned back and was about to lean in and kiss her, when his father yelled from across the room.

"Nick! Let's go! You need to start getting ready," he shouted.

Nick sighed, "Okay, dad, I'm going."

He stood, pulling Sarah with him, and led her to the dressing room, to find his brothers in there already, arguing over who got to use the bathroom first.

Nick immediately stepped in to stop the argument as Sarah plopped down on the couch. He reached into the pocket of his skinny jeans and pulled out a quarter.

"We're flipping a coin. Kevin, you called last time, so Joe, you call it," Nick said, tossing the coin in the air and watching it hit the ground.

"Heads," Joe said before the coin hit the ground.

Kevin celebrated victoriously.

"Yes!" he said, pumping a fist in the air and dancing his way to the bathroom.

Nick just rolled his eyes at his oldest brother and Joe started to complain.

"Come on! That's so not fair! He got to go first yesterday too!" Joe exclaimed, watching his older brother.

"Joe, it's a coin. You can't get much fairer than that," Sarah said from the couch.

Joe crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, standing in the middle of the room. Sarah laughed at him, and Nick sat next to her, guitar in hand. The boys chilled and got ready for the concert.

They hadn't seen Miley since dinner, and they were all pretty glad. She showed up just before she had to announce the boys, and left shortly after, saying her goodbyes as the boys entered the stage. By the time the concert was over, there was no trace of Miley or her family in the venue, and Sarah was glad for it. The boys rocked as usual, finished another long meet and greet, and they all loaded onto the bus, headed for a new city.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Good, bad, both?? Why don't you review?!**

**And there is more fluffy goodness on the way, I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys are amazing! Those reviews were awesome!!**

**Okay so I guess I forgot to say this before: sorry about making Miley the bad guy. I don't hate her, it's just easy to use her as the antagonist when Nick's in a relationship for someone. It was all for some drama, so sorry to those who might not have liked it. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!! It's really long, and maybe a sort of filler, but there's more fluff so I think you guys will like it!**

* * *

Two days later, after the concert, they all had to get on the bus, finish packing their overnight bags, and head straight to the airport. They were headed to NYC for the boys' CD conference. It was eleven o'clock pm, and they had to make sure that they could catch a 12:30 flight into LaGuardia Airport. Sarah was given the job of helping Frankie change into more comfortable clothes (sweats and a t-shirt) and getting his stuff together for the ride. Once she was finished with him, she made sure she had everything in her large duffle bag, and then changed into her pajama boxers, put on extremely baggy sweatpants over them, and a gray soccer t-shirt. She grabbed her and Frankie's bags, and put them in the front of the bus along with everyone else's bags, awaiting arrival at the airport.

When they had arrived at the airport, they all got off the bus, Big Rob included, and headed into the airport, taking a while to find the gate and check in and everything. The boys had been fighting for the shower while they were still on the bus, and had all changed into different clothes, varying from skinny jeans to sweats. Sarah had pulled on a zip up sweatshirt (which she found out belonged to Kevin; she hadn't really paid attention what bag she was reaching into in the compartment under the bus and it was dark) and hugged it tightly around her body, feeling the chill of the airport. She sat in one of the seats next to Frankie, who was sleeping with his head in her lap, as everyone else ran around doing things. Denise and Paul were trying to find out where to go and what to do with their luggage and the boys were off with Big Rob in tow to find something to eat. Sarah had put her iPod earphones into her ears, and was staring off into space, stroking Frankie's hair absently, waiting for everyone to come back.

She had listened to a few songs, each time surprised at what came on since she had it on shuffle. She glanced down at Frankie every so often smiling at his sleeping form. She tried her hardest to keep awake, putting her music loud. She didn't even realize when someone sat next to her. Her vision had blurred because her contacts were getting dry from her not blinking in a while and she was too busy daydreaming to care. She should have changed into her glasses like Kevin and Joe did. She only came to her senses when one of her earphones was pulled out.

"What are you listening to?" Joe asked, trying to glance at her iPod that her long slender fingers were curled around.

She took her earphone back and lifted her iPod to his face.

"Spice Girls," she said, as the song ended.

"I love that song!" he exclaimed in a high girly voice and then broke out into singing in that same voice, making Sarah giggle. The song changed and she smiled, turning to Joe.

"What about this song?" she said, holding up her iPod again.

He glanced at the screen and grinned. It was Underdog by the Jonas Brothers.

"Well, that my dear happens to be one heck of a song! Those Jonas boys are insane musicians. And that middle one, he is just so awesome! No wonder all the girls love him the most! He is just so darn attractive," Joe said to her in a goofy voice, making her laugh, almost forgetting that Frankie was sleeping on her lap.

"Geez, Joseph, way to be humble," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Joe reached into the large bag he was holding and started eating some of the food he had bought. Concerts always left him extremely hungry.

Big Rob, Nick, and Kevin walked up to them a few moments later. Nick handed Sarah a small Starbucks bag and she looked inside. A smile found her face as she saw it was one of their chocolate chip cookies, her favorite. She resisted the urge to pull Nick's face to hers and kiss him, remembering that they were in public.

"Thanks, Nick, you didn't have to do that," she said, breaking off a piece of the cookie and popping it into her mouth.

She looked at what the two boys were holding.

"I hope you guys didn't get any coffee," she said, warningly.

Kevin shook his head.

"Nope, we want to actually sleep on the plane."

"Yeah, we just stopped at Starbucks so I could get you that," Nick added.

He was too sweet. Sarah nodded as she smiled up at him, relieved that the boys would actually get a little rest on the way to New York. The three boys stuffed their faces with various foods that they had bought at the airport, and Sarah broke off pieces of her cookie occasionally.

Finally, Denise and Paul had found them, and soon after, they were making their way to the gate and boarding the plane. Frankie had been scooped up by Paul, and they all filed onto the plane. Sarah sat in between Kevin and Nick, who had slyly laced his fingers through hers but kept their hands hidden from everyone, and started to drift off to sleep as the plane started to take off.

They all woke up two hours later as the plane was landing. Sarah woke up to find that her head had been resting on his shoulder, Nick's head had rested on top of her head, and Kevin had leaned over and was resting on Sarah's other side. She also found that her hand was still laced with Nick's as she went to shake the boys gently awake.

They stirred awake, rubbing their eyes, looking around disoriented. Sarah was extremely tired, but forced herself to stand and make the other two boys stand up. She saw Joe still sleeping a few seats over and squeezed out of the row to go wake him up. The boys followed her sleepily as she caught up with their parents, Frankie, and Big Rob, who were all exiting the plane. They arrived at a hotel about thirty minutes later, and they immediately crashed, eager to sleep in a bed, and not a chair.

Eight o'clock came around and so did another wake up call. Sarah groaned as she was woken up, but she knew she had to get out of bed. She freshened up in the bathroom, putting on her glasses, brushing her teeth, etc. Then she decided to go check on the boys to make sure they were up already. Their conference started at ten, so they only had two hours to get ready.

She grabbed her phone and her key, and knocked on the boys' room, which was right across the hall. A very tired looking Kevin answered the door, and let her in.

"Good morning," she said to Kevin, whose face fell at the sight of her. "Guess you're glad to see me," she said sarcastically.

"Not it's not that… it's just I thought you were the room service," he said, pulling her into a hug as she walked passed him. "Better?" he asked, letting her go a moment later.

Sarah laughed. "Eh, we'll see," she said playfully, smiling at him.

Kevin pretended to be hurt but chuckled with her.

She heard the shower running as she walked deeper into the room, and spotted Nick lying back on the bed, eyes closed with the covers half on the floor. Assuming he was sleeping, she walked over to him, sitting down at the edge of the bed and leaning down to kiss his lips lightly. She was going to pull away, but Nick's hand reached up and grabbed the back of her neck, keeping her lips on his for another long moment. Sarah reluctantly pulled away, shocked.

"I thought you were sleeping," she said, looking at him as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"I kind of was, not really, until you decided to wake me up so pleasantly," he said, grinning at her.

"You guys disgust me with your coupley-ness," Kevin said from across the room, digging into his bag pulling out clothes.

Sarah laughed but Nick just rolled his eyes, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

"Okay, I'm up," he said finally, pulling Sarah in for a hug.

"Good morning," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled into his chest and returned the greeting before they pulled away. She stood so he could swing his legs over the bed and get up. She took his spot on the bed, snuggling under the covers. Nick glanced at her, amused look on his face, but he couldn't say anything because someone knocked on the door again.

He answered it, getting the room service. The woman brought the coffee into the room silently, and Nick paid the bill and tipped her. Kevin immediately rushed over and grabbed his coffee and a couple of sugars. Nick fixed his coffee the way he liked it and brought it with him back over to where Sarah was lying.

"Comfortable?" he asked her.

She nodded, pulling the covers up to her chin. It was a little chilly in their room because they had the AC on and she was only wearing pajama boxers and a t-shirt. The shower turned off and few minutes later, a still wet Joe walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't notice Sarah was there until Kevin and Nick started sniggering loudly.

"What?" Joe asked his brothers, annoyed. He was trying to find his bag, but it seemed to be missing.

"Your bag's over there, Joseph," Sarah said from the bed, trying not to stare at his body; sure she was Nick's girlfriend, but that didn't mean she couldn't secretly admire someone's good looks. She was almost completely concealed by the covers of the bed, so she went unnoticed to Joe.

He was startled to hear her voice and instinctively grabbed his towel, making sure it was fastened securely around his waist. He blushed a deep shade of red and looked at where she had pointed. Kevin and Nick laughed openly at his reaction. The look on his face was priceless. Joe quickly muttered thanks and grabbed his bag, retreating to the bathroom again.

"That was too good," Nick said through his laughter.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, it really was."

Sarah looked up from the bed.

"Aw, I feel bad. He looked so shocked to see me."

She was starting to feel better temperature wise, so she got out of the bed careful not to get tangled in the sheets. She walked over to Nick, who was sitting in one of the chairs at the small table in the hotel room, and reached down to take a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry we didn't get you any, I didn't think you'd come over here this early," Nick said, pulling her down into his lap as she returned his cup to the table.

"It's okay, I'm fine until breakfast," she reassured him, leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to make herself comfortable.

"Ugh, seriously, you make me sick," Kevin said, seeing the lovey dovey looks the two were giving each other.

Sarah stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're just jealous, Kevin. But don't worry, I'll find you a girlfriend," she said to him.

Kevin laughed sarcastically. "Yeah let me know next time you meet a cool nineteen year old girl who doesn't care that I'm in a band," he muttered, mostly to himself.

A few minutes later, Joe exited the bathroom again, this time fully clothed.

"Good morning, Joe," Sarah called from her spot on Nick's lap.

The middle Jonas couldn't help but blush again after seeing Sarah.

"Good morning, Sarah," he said sheepishly.

That was something they didn't see very often – Joe being shy and quiet.

Sarah stayed in the boys' room for a few more minutes, before deciding to go get ready herself. She pecked Nick on the lips and exited their room, returning to her room to take her own shower. About forty five minutes later, she was dressed nicely in a flowy satiny blouse and sleek dark skinny jeans. She had on a pair of sparkly silver heels to compliment her top and her hair was done to perfection. She had on the perfect amount of makeup and she knew she looked good. She grabbed her stuff together and headed back out to the boys' room.

She saw Denise and Frankie also entering the room, looking ready for the day, and said good morning to them.

"You look beautiful," Denise said to her as they entered.

Frankie smiled at her.

"Yeah! You look pretty!" he said in a voice that completely resembled Joe's for a minute, making Sarah laugh.

She placed her bag next to theirs and sat down on the bed, watching the chaos unfold. Kevin was still in the bathroom, straightening his hair, and Joe was running around looking for his hat. Nick was having trouble tying his white skinny tie for some reason, and he finally gave up, having his mom do it for him. Frankie was sitting on the bed next to Sarah, complaining that he was hungry. Sarah just said there silently, happy that she was being ignored as this took place, but trying ignore her stomach's growling.

Finally, when Nick had tied his tie and put on his shoes and jacket, Joe had found his hat and strategically put it on his head, and Denise helped Kevin finish the last of his hair quickly, they all settled down. Their publicist had insisted on sending down a hair and makeup stylist, just to make sure that they were "presentable" and that woman had showed up right as they were headed out the door to grab a quick breakfast. She insisted on fixing all the boys' hair and this caused another little bit of stress. They managed to shake off the woman about twenty minutes later, looking almost the same as they had before she had gotten there.

Now, they were going to be late, so there was no time for breakfast. They all loaded into the black SUV that was waiting outside of the hotel for them and they tried to maneuver through New York City as quickly as possible to make it to the conference on time. The boys were on the phone with their publicist for last minute 'coaching' on what to say and what not to say. Sarah watched Frankie play his PSP and waited for them to arrive. In all the commotion, she hadn't even gotten a seat next to Nick. She was actually on the end, next to the door, with Frankie on her other side. Nick was sitting diagonally behind her, so she didn't have any contact with him.

They arrived at the place with five minutes to spare; just enough time for them to enter the building. The boys followed closely behind, Big Rob leading the way, and Paul, Denise, Frankie, and Sarah trailed them. Sarah was mostly keeping Frankie company during the entire thing, which was a little difficult after his PSP battery died, because he was hungry. Sarah got the okay from Denise to go with him to try and find some food while to boys talked about their new CD packaging and took endless amounts of pictures and answered questions. The executives, presidents, and other official people that were there even brought their daughters (or nieces, or other friends' daughters), forcing the boys to have an impromptu private meet and greet after the conference was over.

Sarah managed to get Frankie some food, but didn't have enough money for herself, so she watched him eat and made sure he didn't get anything on his outfit. She sat out of the way with him, watching the boys interact with the fans and smiling at them when they looked over in her direction. Some fans had spotted her and Frankie, who was now finished eating and happier, and went over to talk to them. Frankie grabbed Sarah's hand, slightly hiding behind her leg in shyness, but Sarah smiled politely at the fans.

"Oh my gosh! You're Sarah! You look so gorgeous. I'm so jealous. Can I take a picture with you?" one fan asked excitedly.

Sarah laughed and nodded, leaning close to the girl to take the picture.

Another couple of fans spotted them and went over to talk to her. They asked her all about touring with the boys, some personal questions about them, and even some personal questions about herself, including her not so favorite one: "So, are you dating any of them?"

Sarah shook her head.

"No, not at all. We're all just really great friends. Seriously those guys have become some of my best friends," Sarah said, keeping a smile on her face.

She thought the lie went smoothly and that fan seemed satisfied, but another one spoke up.

"My cousin in Tennessee went to the show and she said she saw you and Joe flirting and hugging. So you aren't dating him?" she asked nosily.

Sarah's eyes went wide.

"Of course not! I hug all the boys all the time! Joe and I defiantly aren't dating," she said hoping to convince the girls.

They talked for a little while longer. More and more girls were showing up; after they were finished meeting the boys, they went over to see if they could get Sarah's picture or autograph too. Pretty soon, there were so many girls that Big Rob actually came to rescue her and Frankie, who had moved completely behind her now, and was clutching onto her jeans tightly.

"Sorry girls, we have to go. It was nice meeting you all!" Sarah called as Big Rob shielded her and Frankie from the girls.

"Finally, Big Rob! I thought you'd never come to save us!" Frankie exclaimed, clutching Sarah's hand tightly again.

Both Big Rob and Sarah laughed. They walked over to Paul and Denise, who were looking on as the boys gave some comments to the local news reporters and entertainment news shows. They finished up, said their goodbyes and thank yous and everyone was out to the car again. They had to catch a plane to Georgia, since they were having a show there later that night.

They made it back to the hotel room, grabbed their stuff again to change into normal clothes (there was no way Sarah was wearing her heels all day), and headed back out, eager to grab something to eat before their 2:00 flight. They had settled on Taco Bell because they had little time to get to the airport and check in, and all being ravenous, ordered an extremely large amount of food. They ate semi-quickly at the fast food restaurant, not really paying attention to each other because they were so hungry.

When they were all done, they were forced to go back into the SUV to get to the airport. It wasn't until they were on the plane that Sarah really got the chance to talk to nick again.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day," she said to him quietly, resting her head on his shoulder briefly before remembering that they were in a public place.

Nick secretly laced their fingers again and smiled at her.

"I know what you mean, I can't wait to just get to the venue already so I can spend time with you," he said the second part in her ear so only she could hear it.

She grinned at him and nodded in agreement.

The hour and thirty minute long flight went relatively fast, and they were at the venue before everyone knew it. There, they met the rest of the band who had gotten there that morning, and a very full snack table, which all three boys ran over to immediately. Sarah laughed at them. They had just eaten less than two hours before. She greeted the band, well, stopped to talk to them because Garbo claimed he needed her advice on something trivial again, and made sure Frankie was okay by his mother.

The boys were dragged away to do sound check, and Sarah watched from the side of the stage, chatting in her phone to some of her friends and family the whole time, catching up with them.

"So Tina, you said you're still in Florida?" Sarah asked her favorite cousin, who was sixteen as well.

"Yeah, we're actually staying at grandma's until next week, why?" Tina asked from the end of the line.

"Do you think you want to come out to the show tomorrow? I'm getting homesick and I need to see someone," Sarah said, twirling one of her curls around her finger.

"Are you serious? The Jonas Brothers' show? I'm there, just tell me when," her cousin said excitedly.

"Okay, cool. You should get there early though, so we can hang out before then. I haven't seen you in forever, and we have so much to catch up on," Sarah stated, glancing out at Nick, who was staring in her direction from the opposite side of the stage.

He smirked at her and she smiled back.

"Wait, I get to go backstage too? Oh my god," her cousin was practically shouting now and Sarah had to hold the phone away from her ears.

They figured out the rest of the details and talked for the rest of the sound check, and before Sarah knew it, the boys were getting off the stage, high fiving and passing her. Nick had been last, and he stopped to wrap his arms around her from behind tightly and rest his chin on her shoulder. Sarah smiled, touching one of his hands with hers, holding the phone to her ear.

"That is so cool. I'm so jealous that you went to Disney," Sarah said into the phone.

Nick had tried to kiss her cheek but couldn't reach, so he settled for kissing her neck a few times. He apparently hit a sensitive spot, because she started to giggle and squirm. Nick smirked to himself and did it again.

"Nick, stop," she said, trying to be mad about it but she was still giggling.

She started walking back in the direction of the dressing rooms and catering table, and Nick kept his arms around her, walking behind her and causing them to stumble a little and laugh.

"Look, Tina, I'm gunna have to let you go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Sarah said before hanging up the phone. She stopped walking and turned her body in Nick's arms. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked playfully.

"You don't seem to be complaining," Nick said innocently.

Sarah couldn't deny that, so she settled for wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. He returned the kiss eagerly and they stood there for a while, before Jack walked by and called out to them.

"Gross, get a room why don't you?" he called as he passed by.

Sarah blushed and pulled away from Nick, who frowned a little. She grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him with her to the other room to find Frankie.

That night the show was amazing, the fans were loud, and the energy was high. The boys rocked out hard and immediately after the meet and greet, they all were headed out to the bus, ready to get to the next venue. They woke up at around two in the morning as usual, moved into a hotel, and went straight back to bed.

* * *

**So? Liked it? I hope so. I promise more goodness is on the way, and maybe a little more drama ;P**

**Review and tell me what you though!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not as many as my last chapter, but the reviews are still awesome!! I love coming on here and reading them! Thanks so much!!**

**Not much to say really, except for: **

**enjoy this next chapter!!**

* * *

The next day they woke up at a relatively good hour – 8:30 since the guys had to do a radio show at eleven. Sarah did her morning things and went over to the boys' room to make sure they were awake, like she had basically been doing since she had joined the tour. This was one of the rare times that they were not awake though, and she had been given an extra key card to their room, so she slipped in.

She smiled, seeing their sleeping arrangements. They had gotten a room with two beds as always, and there should have been a cot, but there was not one in sight, so she found Nick and Kevin sharing a bed, and Joe sprawled out on his own bed, looking pretty content. She climbed into the bed with Nick and Kevin and tried to slip under the covers without waking them, but it was no use. By the time she had pulled the covers up to her neck, Kevin was awake a squinting at her since he didn't have his glasses on.

"Good morning. What are you doing in my bed?" Kevin asked, yawning a reaching for his glasses on the night stand.

"Well, last night…" she began, smile tugging at her lips. Kevin's jaw dropped and he stared at her wide eyed. "Jeez, chill. I'm waking you up silly, duh," she said, grinning at him. He dropped his head back onto his pillow but smiled at her. "Care to inform me why your brother is on the other side of me and not in his own bed?"

Kevin glanced over at Nick, who was still sleeping. "The hotel apparently ran out of cots last night, and they couldn't get us one. We were too tired to care though," he said, yawning again. "I need coffee."

"You always need coffee," she laughed.

Kevin nodded and reached his arms over, hugging her briefly before he got out of bed to call room service. Sarah turned her attention to her boyfriend. She lay there, staring at him for a while, admiring his features as he slept. He looked so young and innocent, but adorable all the same. She tugged at one of his curls lightly before pushing them off his face. He half opened one of his eyes sleepily and kind of smiled at her, closing his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't, get up," she said, caressing his cheek with her hand.

Nick's eyes fluttered open, and he stared at her sleepily. "Good morning," he mumbled.

She thought he was so cute right then. It was all she could do not to kiss him right there.

"Good morning, Nick," she replied.

He scooted closer to her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her; she felt the warmth of his body overcome her and smiled into his chest. They laid there, content in the other's arms, neither of them planning on moving any time soon.

Kevin returned from the phone in the room and glanced at the two, both of whom had their eyes closed. They really were cute together, even though Kevin still thought Joe liked Sarah. Thinking of Joe, Kevin realized that Sarah probably wouldn't get around to waking him up, so he decided to take it upon himself to get the job done. He walked past his and Nick's bed, took off from the floor, and jumped on top of his younger brother.

Joe groaned loudly, making Sarah lift her head from Nick's chest and look over to see Kevin sprawled out on top of his brother, obviously squishing him.

"Dude, get the fuck off me," Joe said.

That was one of the few times he used that word, but it didn't surprise Sarah. She would have said the same thing. The boys had to make sure to keep their images squeaky clean because of Disney and everything, but they were normal teenage boys, or just teenagers for that matter, and everyone was entitled to let some things slip every once in a while.

"Wow, if mom was here she would have liked that one," Kevin teased, sliding off his brother.

"Shut up," Joe said, throwing his pillow at the older Jonas.

Sarah had replaced her head on Nick's chest, but was now rubbing his tight abs, trying to work up the energy to get up, and trying to get Nick up at the same time. However, she was just making him sleepier.

Joe had sat up, ran both hands through his hair, and slipped his glasses on. Once he did, he saw Sarah and Nick cuddling under the covers, and thought about going back to sleep all to find that it was a bad dream. But no, even after he pinched himself, he still saw his little brother and the girl he had realized he liked a lot laying together, obviously content. He moved towards the bathroom, sighing to himself.

Sarah sat up a few moments after Joe had disappeared, finally working up the energy to move from her warm and safe spot. Her hand still rubbed Nick's stomach, since he kept his eyes closed.

"Come on, you have to wake up. You can take a nap later or something," she coaxed.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes, grinning at her and pulling her down on top of him again in a hug.

"I don't want to move," he said in her ear, soft enough so that only she could hear him.

"Me neither, but we have to," she whispered back.

She kissed him on the cheek and sat up once more, this time moving out from under the covers. She stood on the side of the bed next to Nick, pulling his arms so he sat up. "Stop being lazy," she whined, finally getting him into a sitting position, but once she did, he let his body fall back over, lying down again.

"Okay, I give up, I'm going to go get ready if you won't go brush your teeth so I can kiss you properly," she said, moving towards the door.

Kevin pretended not to hear that as he sat on Joe's bed, texting on his iPHONE intently. Nick sat up quickly and made his way to the newly vacant bathroom, passing Joe on the way.

"So, what's on the itinerary today?" he asked, pulling Sarah into a friendly good morning hug.

"Uh, we have an interview at some radio station at eleven, then I think we're free until sound check and the concert," Kevin said, looking up from his phone.

"Cool," Joe said plainly, moving to dig through his overnight bag for something.

Nick came back out moments later.

"Took you long enough. I was just about to leave," Sarah joked, kissing him on the lips.

He returned the kiss eagerly, but they pulled away a few short moments later, still fully aware that Nick's brothers were in the room. Sarah went back to her room to call Tina and to get ready for her, hopefully, good day ahead.

The boys left for the interview at around ten fifteen, since the radio station was a good distance away and they had to stop to find somewhere to get gas. Sarah waited with Frankie for Tina to arrive. She had already asked Denise and Paul if it was okay that her cousin came to visit her and of course they had said yes, so she occupied her time with Frankie until then, both parents having gone to the radio station with the boys.

At around eleven, Tina pulled up to the hotel and found her way to Sarah's room, where she and Frankie were watching Disney Channel and playing Nintendo DS at the same time. Sarah ran over to the door, opening it to find her favorite cousin standing there, but she was not alone. There, behind Tina, was Tina's step brother, who Sarah didn't like very much. She welcomed them in anyway, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Tina! I've missed you! And it's so good to see some family, or a girl who's not screaming at me for that matter," Sarah laughed. She waved to Tina's step brother, who was named Aiden, but gave Tina a look that clearly said 'what is he doing here?'.

"Mom and Bill couldn't drive me here so they told this loser to drive me here. I hate not having my license," Tina said, noticing the look she was getting.

Sarah just nodded, and introduced Frankie to her cousin and her step sibling.

Frankie pulled out his video games again, and started playing silently. Aiden sat in one of the chairs in the room, and Sarah and Tina sat on the bed opposite Frankie, catching up on old times. They sat there for a whole forty five minutes, before Denise called, signaling that they were on their way, and they would get food when they arrived. Tina went to go freshen up in the bathroom, and Aiden moved from his spot to sit next to Sarah on the bed.

"What?" Sarah asked, not trusting him.

He tried to shrug innocently, but she knew better. "Nothing," he tried, but she stared him down. "Okay, fine, I just wanted to tell you that you look amazingly beautiful today."

Sarah's eyes widened, but other than that, she remained emotionless.

"You are such a creep. Really. Don't you get it? You're related to me, I don't care if it isn't by blood, but you are, and there's no way you would ever have a chance with me anyway, since I don't even like you," she said, as calmly and quietly as possible, since Frankie was still mere feet away.

He looked taken aback, but tried to recover. "It's not like it would be against any rules or anything if we did hook up. I don't think anyone would mind," he said, smirking at her.

She couldn't believe he had just said that. Actually she could; he had always tried to get with her, ever since they first met a few years ago.

"I would mind, and that might be a problem for you. You are disgusting!" she exclaimed. Frankie glanced over at her, but she gave him a reassuring smile, and he turned back to his game. She was about to slap the stupid smirk off Aiden's his face, but luckily Sasha reentered the room.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, twirling around.

"You look fabulous," Sarah said dramatically, moving off the bed to stand in front of the mirror with her cousin, eager to get away from Aiden.

They checked their reflections for a good five minutes, before being fully satisfied. They sat down to continue their conversation again (Sarah made sure not to sit anywhere near Aiden) until there was a knock on the door a little bit later.

Frankie ran over to the door. "I'll get it!" he said, about to turn the handle.

"Franklin, we have to check to see who it is first remember?" Sarah said, quickly crossing the room to stop him.

She knew it was probably just a member of his family or Big Rob even, but she wanted to teach him some life lessons. She lifted him up so he could see through the eye hole in the door, only to announce that it was his brothers. She set him back down, and he opened the door, being greeted by Nick and Kevin.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug and pressed his lips to hers, but Sarah didn't let him kiss her long, not wanting to do so in front of Sasha and Aiden, since she hadn't told them yet. He got the hint and tried not to be too disappointed.

"Nick, Kevin, this is my cousin, Tina, and her step brother Aiden," Sarah said, introducing them to the boys.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Kevin said, kind of half waving.

"What's up?" Nick said.

Tina had been staring in amazement the entire time, but once they spoke, she was taken out of her trance. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting you!" she exclaimed. Sarah gave her a look.

"Don't mind her, she's kind of a big fan," Sarah said apologetically to the boys.

Aiden had been hanging back, but when his name was called he did give a small nod. Before it could get any more awkward, Frankie's tummy rumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whoa! You hungry, Tank?" Nick asked his little brother, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not hungry. I'm starving!" Frankie exclaimed, moving past everyone into the hall. "Let's go eat!"

Joe came out of the boys' room, followed by Paul and Big Rob.

"Ready to eat?" Paul asked.

Everyone nodded. Sarah grabbed her room key, and her purse which contained her phone, her wallet, and other things she might need. She was the last one out of her room, and they all trudged to the elevator. They actually had to take the elevator in shifts. First was Frankie, Paul, Big Rob, and Aiden (how he got stuck on that elevator, no one knew). Nick took the opportunity to take Sarah's hand as discreetly as possible as they waited for, and boarded their elevator with Joe, Kevin, and Tina.

Tina eyed them carefully, completely aware of what was happening between Nick and Sarah. She kept her mouth shut however, and noticed that their hands unlinked when the elevator doors opened, depositing them in the lobby. Sarah moved to stand next to Tina, and frowned when Aiden stood next to her as they all headed out to the cars; they had gotten more than one this time cause there were so many people.

"Taco Bell okay with everyone?" Paul asked before they all loaded up.

Everyone agreed, splitting up to get into the cars. Sarah and Tina talked the whole ride there, and Aiden sat behind them next to Kevin silently, that is, until Kevin started asking him questions to make conversation, and maybe find a little information out about him.

When they arrived at the Taco Bell that was down the street, the boys put on their sunglasses and they all entered. Tina pulled Sarah back from the line while everyone went to go order, eager to ask her something.

"Okay, spill. What exactly is going on with you and Mr. Nick Jonas?" Tina said, a smile playing on her lips.

Sarah glanced over at Nick, who was listening to Joe recite what he wanted from the menu, which was practically everything. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

"You have to promise me, and I mean like swear on your life or something, not to tell a SOUL." Tina nodded enthusiastically. "Okay then, Nick and I are going out, BUT no one can know!"

Tina squished her lips together. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," she said, holding up her pinky finger to link it with Sarah's. "Girl, you are so lucky. Seriously, he is like, beyond sweet, and gorgeous."

Sarah tried not to smile too widely, but couldn't help it.

"I know, right?" she said, before they joined the line to order their food.

Sarah sat across from Nick, but made sure that Aiden couldn't sit on either side of her by forcing Kevin down next to her and Tina on the other side. Everyone ate and chatted pleasantly, although Aiden pretty much stayed out of the conversation, and it went smoothly. The boys took well to Tina, and she was keeping her obsessive fan characteristics under control.

Throughout the entire meal, Sarah could tell that Aiden was watching her. She hadn't minded him at first, but once they started high school and got a little older, he had turned into a real creep. He always tried to get with her, or get her to be the slightest bit interested in him, but she was completely repulsed, and would be even if they weren't somehow related. He always seemed to get away with it though, and no one really seemed to notice (except for maybe Tina).

They all finished eating and went back to the hotel so they could pack up and head out to the venue for sound check. They spent the next half hour finding all their stuff, and getting on the bus. Sarah showed Tina and Aiden around, and they sat in the back lounge watching some TV as the boys sat in the front lounge, strumming guitars and warming their voices up slightly for sound check. To her dismay, Aiden sat next to her, and he even tried grabbing her hand as she and Tina talked.

Sarah pulled her hand out of his grip immediately and slapped him in the arm. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily, scooting over as far as possible on the couch.

He just grinned at her. "You know you want me, don't deny it," he said, trying to be seductive.

"Aiden, stop being such a fucking creep! I shouldn't have ever brought you," Tina exclaimed.

"I was the one who brought YOU so shut up, bitch," he said back, staring her down. Usually he and Tina got along, but not when he was going after girls.

"Uh guys, there's a six year old on this bus and I don't think it's such a good idea to be yelling curses, no matter how much noise there is right now," Sarah said sternly, but glaring at Aiden.

They changed the subject and Aiden didn't try anything else for the entire ride to the venue. Everyone got off the bus, bags in hand for things that would be needed later on, and they headed back to the dressing rooms like always, before sound check. Sarah walked Tina (and Aiden) through what a typical day was like for her and the boys, and they got to watch the boys' sound check from the side of the stage. Tina loved every minute of it, but Aiden just followed them around like a lost puppy who was bored out of his mind.

The boys got off the stage after checking their mics and playing through some songs and parts of songs. Sarah brought Tina over to meet the band, and they talked with Garbo, Jack, and John for a while. The rest of the day went as follows: they chilled backstage, ate dinner later, went into lock down with the boys forty minutes before show time, watched the concert from the first row, then went backstage to await the end of the meet and greet.

"Sarah, seriously, thanks so much for inviting me over here! I had so much fun tonight! This was the best concert I've ever been to!" Tina exclaimed a while later, jumping up and down.

Sarah laughed. "You're welcome, but stop jumping around please."

"I can't help it, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, now hopping from one foot to the other. Sarah just looked at her and pointed to the bathroom door.

"Go, then. You'll be out before the boys get here, I promise." Sarah said, laughing as she watched her cousin race out of the room and lock the door behind her.

"You know, I have to admit, that concert wasn't half bad," Aiden said from his spot on the couch, standing up to move in front of Sarah.

"That's good to hear, I'm sure the boys will appreciate it very much," she said, putting her guard up. She didn't like where this was going.

"Seriously, thanks for asking Tina to come out here. Cause if you hadn't I would have been able to come out here and spend time with you again," he said, stepping closer, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

She slapped his hand away as hard as possible, but he wasn't really fazed. Sarah realized that she only had a little ways to go behind her before she bumped into the couch and was stuck, but she stepped back anyway.

"You really need to stop. There's no way in hell that I will ever be interested in you. You know, you're kind of a cool guy, when you're not harassing me. You better watch out, because in a few weeks, you doing this will be illegal," she warned, standing her ground.

"Well, good thing I'm here now then. It's the perfect time to do this," he said, he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer to him, crashing his lips down on hers hard, just as the door to the dressing room slammed closed.

* * *

**Uh oh. You know what that means!! Drama! **

**So yeah, what did you think? Do you hate me for bringing in Aiden? I wanted to add a little more spice to it, since even though all the fluff is great, there needs to be a little conflict every now and then, right? **

**Anyway, leave all your thoughts, comments, and concerns in a REVIEW as always. **

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
